Back in the Windy City
by Zombielibrarian
Summary: Sequel to Hot Time 2.0 .Daryl and Beth have returned to Chicago to resume their lives, but as newlyweds. Lots of love, fun, some stressful times, of course. Negan and Lucille are there too!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Daryl and Beth are back home in Chicago – beginning their lives as a married couple.

 **Back in the Windy City**

Beth rolled over and immediately began to fumble around looking for her husband. Beth slapped at the now cooled sheets and the vacant pillow to the left of her. A small sliver of sunshine had peeked through the drapes in their bedroom causing Beth to finally open her eyes for the first time in fourteen hours. It took a few seconds for Beth to realize where she was and the last thing she remembered was Daryl carrying her into their apartment, getting her dressed for bed, and kissing her on the forehead. Negan had picked them up at the airport around ten o'clock the night before. By the time the man had gotten his fill of hugging and loving up on Beth, and then the crazy traffic, it was going on midnight before they got home. After waking up in either her childhood bedroom or the bedroom at her house in town for the past three months she was a bit disoriented. To add to her disheveled and confused state, Beth probably hadn't slept an entire night uninterrupted in that same length of time.

The bathroom door opened and out walked the man she loved, complete with towel wrapped around his waist. Beth smiled at him but didn't speak – she wasn't sure what to say except for something goofy like "where ya been all my life?" Daryl smiled back as he dropped the towel and gave her a smirk. He, on the other hand, did not refrain from using his silly pick up line, "see something ya like?"

Beth cleared the sleep from her throat. "Yeh, I do actually" she giggled.

"Negan's not even expectin me in today" Daryl waggled his eyebrows at Beth. "Soooooooo".

"Soooooo what?" Beth asked innocently.

Daryl crawled back into bed, pulling the covers back over the top of them both. He pulled his wife's body tightly into his and rubbed his scruff up and down her neck causing her to squirm and giggle. "So, I's thinkin how now that my bride is somewhat coherent for the first time since I got her home, that I'd sure like to love on her some."

"Ya would, huh?" Beth teased.

"Yeh, sure would" Daryl said with just a bit of desperation in his voice.

"I think I'd kinda like that too" Beth agreed.

"Knew ya couldn't resist this body" Daryl told her as he crawled into that sacred place in between her thighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm starvin" Daryl told Beth as he searched for some socks.

"Me too" Beth agreed.

"Any special request?"

"Mmmm" Beth seemed to be thinking really hard about all of her choices. "Can we go to that place where I had those cheese fries?"

Daryl didn't answer right away. He was still trying to find two socks that matched enough to wear at the same time. Their apartment was definitely a disaster after them being gone for more than three months.

"Ya know, with all the jalepenos" she further described them. "I been thinkin 'bout those for a couple months now."

"M Burger?" Daryl finally asked.

"Yeh" Beth smiled. "Is that the place ya took me – we ate out at a table on the street? Then ya took me to buy some new panties."

Daryl couldn't help the cocky grin on his face. "Yeh, that's it."

"If that's what ya want, that's what you shall have" Daryl told her.

"We'll grab some groceries on the way back" Daryl stated. "Things is kinda sparse 'round here."

"I might need to go and get some new panties too" Beth teased.

"Yeh" Daryl was perplexed and still only holding one sock. "Think I need some socks."

"Can we open all those gifts out in the hallway?" Beth wondered aloud. The gifts had been piling up at the apartment. People kept sending them and goodness knows neither of them had been in town long enough to open any of them, so they'd piled up until eventually they started spilling over into the other areas of the house.

"Yes" Daryl replied. "I'll open gifts and you can write thank you notes." Daryl kind of snickered at that comment.

Beth sat up in bed at that comment, her hair looking like a family of woodpeckers had taken up residence in it. She huffed at Daryl, "If you think for one minute that you're gonna get to open all the gifts and I have to write all those notes, well"

"Well, what?" Daryl asked in mock anger.

"Well" Beth began laughing because she knew she must be a sight. She'd slept like a damn log and she was quite sure she looked the every bit of well fucked that she felt. "Well, you've got another thing coming buddy!"

"There's something comin a minute ago" Daryl teased. "Ya told everybody in the whole damn apartment building!"

"Ohhhhhh Daryl Dixon" she screamed out and then began to throw pillows at him. "You're just plain awful! That's what you are! Just plain awful!"

"Come on Sam" he hollered. "Let's get outta here – she's already mistreatin me."

Beth smiled to herself when she heard the click clack of Sam's toenails following Daryl out of the apartment. Figuring she had enough time to get bathed and possibly even do something with her appearance before her two favorite guys got back, Beth hopped out of the bed, turned some music on, and ran a tub of bubbles.

Daryl stuck his head in the bathroom. "I got time to take Sam out? He's been patient all night long."

"Yeh, I'm gonna soak a while" Beth responded.

"Soak all ya want girl" Daryl said as he bent down to give her a kiss. "We'll be back – ain't in no hurry for nothin."

As Daryl and Sam rode the elevator downstairs Daryl thought to himself _after all the shit you've had to do and been through, that's the least ya deserve is a bubble bath._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth had plenty to keep herself busy. Plenty. Daryl had stayed home with her all last week and she had really enjoyed it. However, real life was calling and it required Daryl to get back to work. Daryl had an office to set up and he needed to get into the swing of things as far as his new position was concerned. Still, Beth was going to miss having him there. They'd had so much fun together. Daryl kept telling her that he sure hoped she'd enjoyed her honeymoon in the city. Beth told him that it was the best honeymoon she could have ever hoped for. Of course, Daryl was teasing her – that boy had something fabulous in mind for when he finally did get to take her on a proper honeymoon.

Kelly was moving up with Daryl to serve as his executive assistant, an appointment he'd more than earned as far as Daryl was concerned. Kelly knew how Daryl liked things done and he was nothing but professional. Not to mention the fact that Kelly had insisted on tending to Beth while down in Georgia those final few weeks. Kelly did any and everything he could to lighten Beth's load – running errands, picking up supper to take out to the farm, keeping Pooch in liquor. Yes, Kelly had really stepped up and he and Beth had become quite close despite their rocky start.

Beth and Ginger had possibly become even closer than she and Kelly. Their relationship had almost developed into one of a sister type. Giggling late into the night, binge eating ice cream together when Beth had had a particularly rough day with her dad, or just hanging out together and painting each other's toes. Ginger had become a friend to Beth and Daryl was more than pleased that she had someone close to her age to hang out with here in Chicago.

Ginger, who Negan had developed quite a bit of respect for, was starting as Negan's executive assistant that day. Olivia was headed to South Korea with Maggie and Glen – Negan was pretty pleased with the way he'd played his cards on that deal. He'd managed to get rid of two pains – one in his ass and one in Beth's. Negan did feel a little bad for Glen though.

"You gonna be okay here all alone today?" Daryl asked Beth once again as she was trying to usher him out the door.

"I'm not gonna be alone" Beth replied. "Sam's here." Daryl rolled his eyes. "I have all those dishes to put away, and linens. I still haven't unpacked all of my things I brought back from Georgia. I probably won't even miss ya at all."

"Well, damn Beth" Daryl sighed as he checked his bag for his charger. "That kinda hurts my feelins."

"Oh hush" she told him. "I'll save some note writin for you to do tonight." Daryl groaned at the thought of that. "What time should I expect you for dinner? Seven?" Beth had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Uh" Daryl mumbled nervously remembering what happened last time he'd promised to be home by seven. "Yes, I will most definitely be home by seven o'clock."

"Okay" she smiled and kissed his lips. "Supper will be served at seven." She handed him his lunch. "Have a good day Dear."

Daryl shook his head in amusement at Beth's tone. "I'll talk to ya later Baby – Love ya!"

"Love you too!" Beth called out to him. Daryl pushed the elevator button and waited for the ding.

XXXXXXXXXX

As promised, Daryl was home by seven o'clock that evening. He hadn't really done a lot of actual work that day at the office, but he'd unpacked all of his boxes that had been sent up from his old office. Kelly spent the day with the maintenance guys making sure that they didn't hang any of Daryl's pictures too high up on the walls. By the end of the day, Daryl felt pretty good about jumping into some real work the next morning. He felt like he hadn't really done anything productive in a very long time – not on the professional front anyway.

As Daryl unlocked the apartment door he was greeted with the smell of something spicy and wonderful. The apartment, however, seemed to be vacant. Well, not completely vacant because Sam came wandering out of the living room – directly off the forbidden couch Daryl assumed.

"Anybody home?" Daryl called out. No response. "Well, she couldn't have gone far."

"Sam" Daryl talked to the dog and rubbed his ears "Where's Momma, huh?" Daryl loosened his tie and began to undress so that he could take a shower. When Beth still hadn't returned fifteen minutes later after Daryl had finished in the bathroom he became uneasy. Another fifteen minutes and a slight sense of panic was setting in. Daryl grabbed his phone from the counter to see if he'd possible missed a text or phone call from Beth. Nothing.

At 7:30, Daryl called Beth's phone only for it to go directly to voicemail. Frowning at that, Daryl sent a text.

No response.

Daryl didn't want to read too much into it, but he didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. A few minutes later Daryl heard the front door open and two distinct voices. A sweet angelic voice – Beth and another – not so angelic, definitely not sweet voice– Negan. _What the fuck?_ Daryl thought to himself. _Didn't I just spend the day with this asswipe?_

"You're fine Sweetheart" Daryl heard Negan say. "You're fine. We'll chalk this up to a learning experience."

Daryl definitely did not like the sound of that.

"I just feel so stupid" Beth said quietly.

"You're not stupid, you just got distracted" Negan told Beth. Daryl rounded the corner on them at that point and met them in the hallway. "But remember, distracted can be deadly Princess. You just can't do that. Okay?"

"What's goin on?" Daryl demanded. "Beth" a little louder than he intended. "Where the hell have you been?"

By the flushed cheeks, red nose, and puffy eyes, Daryl could tell that Beth had been crying and she looked utterly exhausted. Negan cut his eyes at Daryl letting him know that he should probably tread lightly. Daryl decided to breathe instead of speak for just a few seconds anyway, allowing him to get a better look at Beth. She was in workout clothes, but no sweatshirt or jacket of any kind – Chicago evenings in late October could get very chilly. That explained the flushed cheeks and red nose – maybe.

"I, I went out for a walk" Beth began. "And, and. I saw this guy."

Daryl looked at Negan who was suddenly looking at the floor. "What guy Beth? Did ya know him or something?"

"No" Beth hesitated. "But, he kinda looked like somebody I know. And I wondered what in the world he'd be doin here in Chicago, so I decided to follow him and see if it was really him or not."

All three stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well?" Daryl finally asked.

"Well what?" Beth responded, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Was it who you thought it was?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know" Beth answered and her eyes flicked in between both Negan and Daryl.

"You don't know?" Daryl prodded.

"Well, he took off runnin. So, I took off runnin" Beth explained. "Kept up pretty good with him till he started down some alleys behind buildings. I finally lost track of him. By that time, it was dark – really dark and, and I'd gotten turned around…" Beth trailed off and was starting to become upset.

Daryl pulled her into him for a hug realizing that he should've hugged her first thing instead of barking out questions at her. He could obviously tell right away that something wasn't right. Beth was like a block of ice and she was shivering. "Shhhhh" he tried soothing her. It's alright. Why don't ya go change, put something warm on. You're chilled to the bone."

Beth sniffled a bit more and then wandered into the bedroom. Daryl's eyes met Negan's. "How'd you come across her?"

"Not real sure" Negan admitted. "Looked up and there she was standing in my office with big crocodile tears rolling. She was scared to death."

"Jesus Christ" Daryl scrubbed his face. "What the hell was she thinkin?"

"She wasn't" Negan agreed. "And you better take it fucking easy on her. I've already ripped her one – regrettably so now, but I did. I really gave her quite the talking to."

Daryl just stared at Negan.

"I couldn't help it. She just scared the literal shit out of me – anything could've happened to her. By some of her description, I'm thinking she wasn't traveling through some of the nicest parts of town" Negan reported. "Said she got turned around, but could see our office building, so she just keep running and winding her way through blocks and blocks of houses and buildings until she got there."

"Why didn't she call one of us? What the hell?" Daryl was beyond torn up.

"Her phone was dead" Negan tossed Beth's phone onto the hallway table.

"Who the hell did she think she was chasin?" Daryl asked Negan.

Negan didn't answer immediately, but sighed heavily. "Shane" Negan finally. "Beth swears up and down she saw Shane."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. So, Beth thinks she saw Shane, Negan doesn't want to believe she saw Shane, and Daryl doesn't know what to think.**

 **Guys, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, following and favoriting!**

 **Living Life**

Beth had put some soft flannel pajamas on, washed her face and pulled her hair into a side braid before returning to the kitchen to check on supper.

"Ya alright in there?" Daryl called to her. He and Negan were in the living room whispering about something. Beth assumed, and correctly so, that they were discussing her sanity. They could whisper all they wanted. She knew damn well what, no who, she'd seen.

"Yeh" Beth hollered back. "Just checking the chili – it's ready." Beth walked into the living room where the two men were each sipping on a bourbon. "Ya stayin for supper Negan?"

Negan polished off the last bit of the brown liquid in his tumbler before setting it on the coffee table. "No thank you Sweetheart – gotta get going. The Little Lady will be sending out the militia for me if I don't get home soon." Negan stood and placed a kiss on the top of Beth's head. "Get some rest tonight" Negan told her. "Daryl" he looked at Daryl "Walk me to the elevator?"

Daryl can't believe Negan turned down an invitation to stay for dinner. Beth had asked him to stay and goodness knows, Negan wasn't one to usually turn down Beth's cooking or deny her anything. He mumbled something about Lucille being worried about him. Daryl tried to hide the look of disbelief he must have had on his face. Lucille Negan had never worried about her husband a day in her life – she knew there wasn't any sense in worrying about him - he was damn near invincible.

Regardless of the reason Negan wouldn't stay for supper, Daryl knew that Negan's question to walk him to the elevator wasn't really a request. It was more like, _you will be walking me to the elevator_.

The two men exited together and Beth served up chili in her brand new Fiesta Ware bowls to cool a bit. She had been excited to use them since she'd been unwrapping and washing her everyday dishes for going on near a week now. By the time Daryl returned from seeing Negan off for the evening, she'd managed to get the crackers, homemade pimento cheese, and their drinks into the dining room. Daryl joined her in the kitchen and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I's a little gruff earlier" Daryl apologized. "I just got worried and then when I realized that you really could have been hurt tonight, well" he paused and squeezed her even tighter. Beth drew in a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to ya Beth."

"I got turned around so quickly" Beth recalled. "I was so scared Daryl. Nothin looked familiar, and it was already dark"

Daryl looked at Beth from across the dining room table. "Beth" he said quietly so that she'd look at him. "Beth, what made ya think that guy was Shane?"

"I don't _**think**_ it was" Beth said quite convincingly. "It was _**definitely**_ Shane Walsh."

"Now, Beth" Daryl began.

"Now, Daryl" Beth mocked him. "I know you and Negan probably think I'm crazy. Or seeing things. Or unstable."

"We don't think that Beth. Not at all" Daryl tried to remain calm. "We think you're tired and worn out. Ya left things with Shane in an unsettled state so to speak" Daryl looked back at Beth and waited for her response.

"I am not tired" Beth said. "I am not worn out. Well, maybe a little. But I know what I saw."

"Beth, I just feel like you're still really upset that Shane broke the trust you thought ya had with him" Daryl continued. "Maybe ya should talk to someone. Negan says Lucille sees a shrink and he's supposed to be really good."

Beth's eyes narrowed at her husband. "You do think I'm crazy."

"I do not Beth" Daryl told her. "Talkin with someone doesn't mean you're crazy – it means ya just talkin with someone" Daryl got up from his chair and crossed over to Beth's side of the table. He kneeled down on the floor and took her hands in his. "Girl, you've been through so much in such a short amount of time – it's bound to take its toll. We've still got to see an allergist, and the doctor for your lady business."

Beth snorted at Daryl's description of what she assumed to be a gynecologist. "I really want to be pissed at you because I can't help but feel you're all but callin me crazy." Daryl ran his palm along Beth's jawline and shook his head no. "But, you're just so fuckin cute and sweet about it. I know you're just worried 'bout me."

"Tomorrow Beth" Daryl told her "I want ya to call Lucille. Ya talk to her about her doctor. See what she's got to say about him. AND"

"There's more?" Beth asked.

"Yes, there's more" Daryl said. "Allergist appointment and lady doctor appointment. If you want me to go with you, I will. If you want Lucille to go with you, she will. Hell, if ya want Negan to go with you, I'm pretty fuckin sure he will."

Beth smiled. "Well, I'm pretty fuckin sure I don't need Negan goin to the gynecologist with me. God, I can only imagine how that would go."

Daryl snickered. "Yeh, he'd probably tell them they weren't doin something right."

"Ewwwwww" Beth mumbled.

"Can ya do those three things for me tomorrow?" Daryl asked Beth.

Beth nodded. "Yes, by the time you get home tomorrow, I'll have three appointments."

Daryl pulled Beth to a standing position so that he could wrap her up in a hug. "I love ya so much Beth – so fuckin much."

"I love you" Beth said in a muffled tone. Daryl loosened his grip when he realized that his wife couldn't even speak clearly with her head smashed into his chest.

"Supper's good" Daryl told her. "Thank you for always takin care of me."

"I will always take care of you" Beth whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll we are definitely not havin anything with sage in it for Thanksgiving" Beth laughed. She and Daryl were looking over the allergy testing report that she had picked up that afternoon. It had been a week since she'd completing a series of not so pleasant allergy testing. "Isn't that weird Daryl?" she asked. "Daddy told me what it was back last summer. I went through all that to find out he was actually right about something. Huh."

Daryl smirked. "Sometimes, our parents are right 'bout things – can't remember a time when either of mine were, but my foster parents never once steered me wrong" Daryl looked a bit sad. It was one of the few times that Daryl had mentioned anything about his childhood. Beth rubbed his arm and gave him a gentle smile.

"I hope we're right about everything when we become parents" Beth admitted.

"I doubt we will be" Daryl laughed and then he just stared at Beth. "Beth, I never really thought I's cut out for bein a Daddy." A wrinkle formed in between Beth's eyebrows. "But, ya know, spendin all that time with Rick and Shane's kids" he smiled. "Playin with em and watchin you with em" his voice trailed off. "I can't wait to have kids with you."

"Well" her smile returning, "We've got to wait till all my medicine is straightened out before we even try for a baby. But, I can't wait either. I think you're goin to be an amazin Daddy."

"Just hopin I can be half of what kind of Momma you'll be Girl" Daryl admitted.

They sat in silence for just a few seconds. "Hope that girl of Shane's ain't crazy – diggin up peoples' yards and shit. Reckon she's practicin for when she's got to hide body parts."

Beth swatted at Daryl. "Daryl" she gasped. "That's terrible."

"What?" Daryl asked as if something like that should occur to anyone. "Hell, it's a possibility."

"Don't repeat that around anyone else" Beth warned him. Daryl smiled at her half-hearted threat.

"Ya talk to Rick?" Daryl thought he'd change the subject.

Beth's face lit up. "Yes! They'll be here Monday afternoon. I'm so excited I can barely stand it" she squealed.

"They bringin the kids aren't they?" Daryl asked. "I wanta show Andre around the city – take him to the Pier, on a double decker bus ride." Beth nodded her head up and down.

"Momma told Michonne that she'd help her with the baby" Beth was beaming. "And, I talked Negan into sendin a plane down for them. I hated the thought of them havin to fly commercial with the kids."

Daryl grinned, knowing that Rick rubbed Negan the wrong way, but nothing like Shane had. "I got a feelin ya really didn't have to do much talkin. That man is putty in your hands."

"He is, isn't he?" Beth laughed.

"You and Maggie got all the sleepin arrangements taken care of?" Daryl asked her.

"Yep" Beth replied. "Momma's gonna stay with Glen and Maggie – which will be good. Momma can spend time with them before they take off for Korea."

"Yep, that makes sense" Daryl agreed.

"And" Beth continued. "Rick and Michonne and the kids are stayin in Sam's room, so Sam will have to bunk with us."

"We can handle that for a week" Daryl relayed. "We need to find a crib or something for the baby?"

"Yeh, I thought I'd pick up a pac n play" Beth said. "And, we can just have it on hand – ya know, for whenever someone else needs it."

Daryl's smile widened, "Yeh, I know. That's a good idea."

"I'm so excited Daryl" Beth was now practically bouncing like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. "Our first house guests and I'm hostin Thanksgivin while they're here."

"Hadn't ya already hosted Thanksgivin once this year?" Daryl smiled remembering the holiday extravaganza Beth had pulled off during the last months of Hershel's life.

"Yeh, that was practice" Beth replied. "And on top of all that" Beth was still bubbling over, "Maggie and I are gonna take Momma and Michonne shoppin for dresses for Lucille's party – and we're takin Momma to a spa. Daryl" Beth finally stopped for a breath "I bet she's never been to a spa!"

"It's gonna be great Baby" Daryl agreed. "I'm real excited 'bout all them comin up too – wanta show em a good time."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

Company's Coming

As part of Beth's _**get her life back on track**_ plan, Daryl had put his foot down about Beth getting up every morning to get him out the door with a hot breakfast and freshly packed lunch in hand. Of course, Beth being Beth, she had put up a fight – a monumental fight, what would come to be known as their first official fight of married life.

Beth was a planner – she always had been. She'd been up since four o'clock putting pen to paper all of the lists that she'd been formulating in her head overnight. They had company coming in next week for the Thanksgiving holiday and that meant lots of planning and preparation. That may have been what set Daryl off that particular morning – the fact that he'd gotten up at 5:30 and Beth was already sitting at the kitchen table sucking down coffee and scouring through recipes on Pinterest.

"Mornin Baby" Beth told him as she kept scrolling down the screen of her iPad. "Whatcha want for breakfast?"

Beth had, on more than one occasion, insisted that she would prepare breakfast for Daryl each morning before he left for work, and make sure that he had something in his hand for lunch that day as well.

"How long ya been up?" Daryl asked. No reply from the lady at the table. Daryl just stared at Beth and scratched his ass for a few seconds. "Nuthin" he said in a scratchy voice. "I'll grab some coffee at work."

"Breakfast isn't that nasty ass brew Kelly tries to pawn off as coffee" Beth deadpanned.

"Ain't no sense in you gettin up at the ass crack of dawn to take care of me when ya oughta be takin care of ya own damn self" Daryl snarled. "I want you to stay in bed and get at least a few more hours sleep instead of up and stewin around fryin eggs and makin sandwiches. Is that too fuckin much to ask?"

Beth was struck mute, but only temporarily.

"I'll tell you one damn thing Daryl Dixon. I'll tell ya what shouldn't be too fuckin much to ask" Beth now standing and with her hands on her hips. The volume of her voice kept going up with each sentence. "It shouldn't be too much to fuckin ask for you to let me take care of you. Ya ain't the only one that can take care of people ya know."

Daryl went to open his mouth, but apparently Beth wasn't finished yet.

"Coffee?" Beth sputtered and was now approaching Daryl. "Coffee? I've already told you that ya ain't goin all day long on coffee and junk from the vendin machine. Now, I asked ya what ya want for breakfast and I damn well intend on fixin whatever the fuck you request!"

"In that case, I'll take a steak – medium rare please, three fried eggs, homemade biscuits, and a side of grits" Daryl replied smugly.

Daryl turned to go back into the bedroom so that he could shower and get dressed for the day. When he returned, fully dressed and dangerously handsome, he sat down at the kitchen table where Beth promptly slammed a plate in front of him. Toast and scrambled eggs.

"Bon appetit" Beth said through gritted teeth.

"Where's the steak?" Daryl thought he'd push his luck just a bit more.

"I'll show you steak" is all Beth could come back with.

"That don't even make sense" Daryl laughed. "You gonna be a smart ass, ya need to work on your comebacks a little."

Didn't people usually fight about ex-girlfriends and spending too much money. Here they were bitching about who could and couldn't take care of the other one. Daryl shook his head at the irony of it all, remembering back years ago when his dad would simply just waylay his poor ole momma for burning the bread or yank her hair for humming to loud.

"You 'bout the damndest hard headed thing I ever come 'cross."

"Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black" Beth spouted. Daryl rubbed his head in frustration. _What the hell did that even mean? How had they suddenly been reduced to backwoods name calling and arguing?_ It was downright comical. They both stood there for a few seconds while the absurdity of it all came rushing in, a smile breaking out on each of their faces.

"I'm sorry" Beth giggled. "Shouldna called ya a pot."

Daryl looked confused. _Really? That's what she was choosin to apologize for?_ "Well" Daryl laughed. "I'm sorry you're so damn stubborn."

"That ain't really much of an apology" Beth stated.

"Neither was yours" Daryl snorted and laughed. "Sorry I called you a pot?"

"Oh, hush up" Beth told him.

Daryl was late for work at that point, so make up sex (wasn't that a thing?) and coming to some sort of compromise over the whole breakfast and lunch issue would have to wait for when he got home that evening. Beth did walk him to the door though, and they were loving on each other pretty good. Well, as good as a couple could standing in the foyer with a small horse staring at them.

"Don't forget a coat when you and Sam go out today" Daryl reminded Beth. "It's cold out."

"Yes, I know" Beth sighed. "Forget your coat once and it's all you hear about." Daryl would like to remind her of a lot more but figured he should leave well enough alone for right now.

"I'll be home early this evenin" Daryl mumbled against Beth's lips. "Help ya start cookin or whatever ya got to have done."

"I'll have a list" Beth giggled. "A honey do list" she added.

"Fuck you senseless better be on the number one spot" Daryl told her as he grabbed his case and coat. "Love ya Girl" Daryl gave her one more sweet kiss.

"We'll see. Love you!" Beth called out to him as he walked to the elevator. Daryl didn't push the elevator button until he heard the click of his front door.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal something Daryl Dixon didn't think he'd ever seen before. Lucille. Oh, he'd seen Lucille plenty of times, but she had on jeans and a sweatshirt. And pearls?

"What the hell ya doin?" Daryl asked Lucille.

"And good morning to you too" Lucille smiled at Daryl. "I'm helping Beth get the guest room ready for Rick and Michonne today."

Daryl grunted at that. He had seriously under estimated Beth's reach as far as putting people to work for her causes it appeared.

"And I think we're cooking" Lucille added with a smirk "and shopping."

"Cooking?" Daryl laughed. "Didn't know Lucille Negan cooked. Shopping, yes. Cooking, no."

"It's not that I can't cook" the lady responded "I just choose not to. However, I do follow directions well and I'm here to follow directions."

"Well, good luck with all that" Daryl told Lucille as the doors closed in between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While eating some toast with some of Annette's homemade strawberry jam, Beth and Lucille discussed all of the plans Beth wanted to implement for the family she had arriving within a few short days to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Lucille listened intently and offered small suggestions here and there.

"I have all the meals planned out" Beth said. "I've talked with Maggie and Rick both. Maggie will cover dinner Monday evening when we get them picked up at the airport. Tuesday is when we're all going shopping. The ladies are looking for formal wear and the guys are taking Andre sight-seeing. We'll all meet at Portillo's for lunch – Rick's treat."

"Sounds good" Lucille sipped her coffee.

"I'm takin care of supper Tuesday night, and we're ordering pizza on Wednesday night – that's a Greene family tradition 'cause the kitchen is usually always out of commission with all the holiday cookin."

"That certainly makes sense" the older lady agreed. "Now, Beth" Lucille spoke quietly. "Negan and I won't be around much next week. We want you and Maggie to enjoy your time together and with your Mom before she and Glen leave."

"You and Neg will be here for Thanksgiving dinner won't you?" Beth asked with a worried expression. Lucille tried not to laugh at Beth's newest nickname for Negan. "You have to come for Thanksgiving – ya'll are family. Ya just have to."

"Yes, of course, we'll be here for Thanksgiving" Lucille assured Beth. "We wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll be very busy next week though – you know I'm hosting an event for a lovely couple next weekend."

"That's what I heard" Beth blushed. She couldn't wait to wear that ice blue gown that she and Kelly had bought the day he took her shopping. Beth knew full well that the very special party Lucille mentioned was going to be a full blown out ball and there wasn't a thing she could do about it because she and Daryl had told Lucille that she could do anything she wanted – anything at all. Lucille had not divulged too many details, but Beth already knew from the invitations that had gone out, it was going to be quite an extravaganza.

"Well, we better get busy, yes?" Lucille asked. "You have a lot of items on that list of yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucille had changed the sheets on the beds in the guest room – the queen and the bottom bunk where they assumed Andre would sleep while Beth had transferred everything she had stored in that bedroom's closet to her and Daryl's bedroom.

"There" Beth stated. "Now, at least they can hang their things in here. I really need more storage space."

"There's never enough closet space Dear" Lucille agreed.

Lucille stood admiring the job of sprucing up the guest room that she and Beth had accomplished in a short amount of time. Fresh towels and other toiletries put out in the attached bath, fluffed pillows and new coverings on the beds, and a newly assembled pac n play in the corner of the room made it look better than any hotel suite they could have put the Grimes family in. Beth left the room only to return with a stack of fluffy baby blankets she'd purchased just for this occasion.

"Look Lucille" Beth gushed. "Aren't these adorable?"

Lucille turned to see what Beth was talking about. When Lucille saw the fuzzy blankets, she tried her best to keep a neutral expression on her face. "Yes, they're very nice."

Beth noticed the instant mood change in Lucille. "Too much?" asked Beth.

"No, not at all" Lucille could barely look at Beth. "I said they're very nice" she snapped.

 _Whoah! As needy as Beth usually is around Lucille, she'd never barked at her like that._ "Oh, okay" Beth said quietly. "I'll just drop them in here" Beth tossed them into the make shift crib and then turned to go back into the kitchen. _Maybe Lucille was tired_ Beth thought to herself. _I'll just leave her to have some quiet time for a bit_.

Beth was standing in front of the fridge. Every now and then, she'd open a container and toss it into the trash – making room for all of the groceries that she was going to have delivered soon. That's where Lucille found her when she'd decided that it was time to share something with Beth that only one other person in the entire world besides her husband knew about.

"I have something I need to talk to you about" Lucille stated. "You should probably sit down."

"Lucille, what is it? Are you okay?" Beth started firing questions. "You're not sick again are you?" that particular question laced with panic.

Lucille put up her hand, "Beth, I'm fine" Lucille tried to calm the girl. "It's nothing like that. There's just something I feel like I need to share with you – something you should know."

Beth finally put her bottom on a chair and Lucille did the same. "Okay" Beth spoke cautiously.

"John and I are not childless by choice" Lucille began. Beth blinked her big blue eyes. "We thought it best to wait a while after we were married because, well, we told you how financially strapped we were when we first started out."

Beth nodded that she remembered being told that.

"After we'd been married for at least, oh I guess it was five or six years" Lucille said "we began trying to start our family. Didn't take long" Lucille smiled at the memory. "Unfortunately, I just had trouble carrying a baby to full term. I couldn't even get past the first trimester."

"Oh, Lucille" Beth cried. "I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"I'd had four miscarriages before we had a pregnancy to progress past that first trimester" Lucille continued. "Next thing you know, we'd made it past the second trimester. And then the third. We were so excited – beyond excited. Giddy even."

"What happened?" Beth asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear the rest of this story or not.

Lucille was having to wipe the tears away and so was Beth. Beth took Lucille's hand into her own and placed a kiss on top of it. "I delivered a beautiful, blue eyed baby girl after a horribly excruciating labor – only to be sent home empty handed."

"Oh no" Beth gasped.

"The delivery had been even more difficult on Emily than it was on me" Lucille explained. "We already knew that she had an issue with her heart, but the poor little thing just wasn't strong enough to endure the difficult delivery – she couldn't pull through."

"Her name was Emily?" Beth asked.

"Yes, named after Negan's mom" Lucille nodded. "After that, we both just kind of lost our way. Negan turned to booze and other women. I turned to pills and shopping."

Beth sat there with her mouth open. "I don't know how to respond to that" Beth admitted. "But, ya'll are still together. And crazy about each other. Right? You love each other. Right?"

"Yes, we love each other very much" Lucille laughed softly. "Lots of counseling for the both of us, rehab for me, and Negan finally giving up other women saved us."

"Did ya'll not want to try anymore after Emily?" Beth wondered aloud.

"We couldn't Dear" Lucille told her. "We'd wasted too much time being selfish and petty and trying to hurt each other – I felt like I was too old at that point and then, well, soon after I had my first run in with cancer."

"Does Daryl know any of this?" Beth asked.

"Some, not all" Lucille answered. "You can tell him if you want. I don't mean to hide anything from you two. I tell you all of this so that you might learn something from my mistakes. Don't waste time – life is too damn short to waste time. Figure out what you want in this world and go after it Sweetheart."

"I will" Beth replied. "I will."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Now, let me say something here – you guys know I love all my TWD guys (I even have a slight thing for Dwight – poor thing. Simon not so much - ewwww). **BUT – ya'll know that deep down, Negan's not a nice guy right?** He just takes real good care of the people that he loves and sometimes it just takes a while for things to surface. That's all I'm saying right now – please don't bash the direction this story may or may not take. Just enjoy the story.

 **The Relatives Came**

Beth met Daryl at the door in the skimpiest little piece of material he'd ever laid eyes upon. It was a light purple and he could see her pink nipples trying to poke through the lace. Beth stood there with a sultry smile on her face and strappy silver heels on her feet. In her hand she held a piece of paper. Daryl threw, no literally dumped, his work things in the entry way floor. He took in the sight before him once more before wrapping her in a hug and inflicting a punishing kiss on her mouth.

"Were you a good girl today?" Daryl asked in an authoritative tone.

Beth smiled coyly and looked up at him. "What do you think?"

Daryl growled deep in his throat and placed a gentle swat on her apple bottom. "Girl, you gonna hafta learn" he teased before he started rubbing a thumb over each nipple. He couldn't help it – they seemed to be begging for his attention. Beth moaned softly and arched her back. Daryl liked what he could do to her in such a few seconds.

"I've got that list" Beth said breathily.

"What list?" Daryl's pupils were blown wide and he didn't give two shits right now about any list she might have. Beth giggled.

"Silly, I told you I would have a honey do list waitin for you when ya got home."

Daryl decided to play along. "Oh yeh, well hell, let me see what's on the list" he groaned. Beth turned the list around so that Daryl could read it and pointed to the number one spot - she had written in all capital letters FUCK BETH SENSELESS. Daryl smirked, "That shouldn't take too long."

"Hey" Beth didn't miss what he was implying. "That's not very nice" Daryl didn't allow Beth to even finish that sentence – he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom and then promptly dumped her, just as he had his briefcase into the floor, onto the bed. Just as quickly as his fingers would move, Daryl was yanking the tie from around his neck and kicking off his shoes. After that, it didn't take long for him to get rid of the rest of his clothing.

Beth watched in amusement. "Ya know you're just gonna hafta clean up all your mess later" she goaded.

"Pffffft" Daryl hissed out as he climbed in between Beth's legs and began licking his way up those creamy white thighs of hers to the exact spot he'd been thinking about all day.

"Says so on the list" Beth held the list up in the air. Daryl snatched the list out of Beth's hand, balled it up, and threw it across the room. Finding precisely what he was looking for Daryl pulled the little tiny piece of purple that he thought were panties down her legs and tossed them as well. With nothing else to do at that point, Daryl plunged his tongue into Beth's warm center eliciting quite the feral scream out of his bride.

"Ya like that, do ya?" Daryl teased as he flattened out his tongue and was now making wide swipes. The addition of two thick fingers had Beth scrambling to grab the sheets, a blanket, anything to try and help ground her somewhat. When he reached that spot inside of her that always sent her over the edge, she felt as if she was going to explode right then and there.

"God, Daryl" she screamed. "Oh my God, I'm gonna" and then she did. It absolutely amazed her how freaking fast Daryl could push her over the edge. And that damn smug ass expression of his afterwards – yes, he was quite impressed with himself.

"How's that Baby?" he asked. "Ya still got sense or do I need to keep goin?"

"Daryl Dixon" Beth had been mad at this man all damn day and he wasn't improving his situation one little bit. "You are infuriatin."

"Guess I need to keep goin" he smiled before gently bending Beth's legs at the knees, carefully shoving them up around her shoulders, and then entering her heat with the same smoothness that a greasy-haired used car dealer could close a deal.

Beth wanted to say something to let him know what a genuine ass he was being but words wouldn't come to her at the moment. Daryl was well on his way to fucking her senseless she supposed and there was nothing to do but enjoy the ride. Daryl had to finish this job. He could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. Those gorgeous tits of hers bouncing around inside that purple get up she had on. The moans and gasps Beth was producing with every thrust, her walls squeezing his dick till he was about to bust wide open. It was all working against him – "You gonna start stayin in bed in the mornins when I leave for work?" he asked.

"What?" Beth asked. What in the hell was he talkin 'bout?

"Ya heard the question Girl" Daryl stated. "Don't make me turn ya over and spank that ass."

Beth had an evil grin and a devious glint in her eye. "Ohhhhh" she said, "No, I don't think I will."

That was it. She had asked for it. Daryl flipped her over, shoved his dick back into her hot, wet pussy and then spanked her ass – three times for good measure. He made sure not to be too rough, but he'd spanked her hard enough to leave a handprint. He would've felt really bad about it too but he happened to notice that it was about the same time he spanked her that she screamed through her second orgasm. Coincidence? Daryl didn't know but he was discovering a whole new side to his girl.

"You kinky little shit" Daryl said through gritted teeth. Beth just laughed and laughed before she started shoving back onto Daryl's dick just as hard as he was plunging into her. No longer able to hold off at that point, Daryl released everything he had – shoving into her one last time, exploding deep in her walls complete with a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. Just to be extra naughty, Beth kept thrusting back into Daryl even when she knew he was finished.

"God, Beth" Daryl laughed. "What ya tryin to do to me?"

"Whattya mean?" she asked innocently before hopping up to go use the restroom and freshen up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth took a quick rinse off in the shower. She still had a million things to do tonight and completing those chores with sex juices running down her legs did not appeal to her. The romp in the sack had only given her quite an energy boost and she'd cranked up the music in the bathroom as she allowed the water in the shower to steam up.

Beth toweled off, put her hair back pig tails, and then found some comfy sweats to put on. When she stepped out of the bathroom Beth was only temporarily amused at a very naked Daryl Dixon spread eagle on their king sized bed – snoring to beat the band. Beth went to the other side of the room to retrieve the crumpled up honey do list, moved to the side of the bed, and pelted him in the dick with it.

"The fuck?" Daryl jumped.

"Up and at em Lover Boy" Beth told him. Then she tossed him some underwear, a pair of pajama pants, and a long sleeve t shirt. "You got shit to do – ya can check off number one on your list." Beth left the room, giggling under her breath. "Come on Sam" she called and knocked on the kitchen wall. "Let's go out 'fore supper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so excited I just don't know what to do" Beth jumped up and down. Maggie rolled her eyes, but not where Beth could see her.

It was Monday afternoon. Maggie and Beth were at the airport to pick up all of their guests. Maggie had driven her SUV there and Negan had sent a car for Beth since she still hadn't started driving in Chicago traffic. Daryl kind of hoped she never would. Rick had told him stories of Beth's run ins with various things – other vehicles, telephone poles, people on bikes! Cows. Anyway, Negan had sent a car for Beth and Rick - it would deliver them to Maggie's place as well. Daryl and Glen would join them all for supper once they finished at work for the day.

"You just saw these people a little over a month ago" Maggie reminded her little sister.

"I know, right" Beth was oblivious to Maggie's sour mood. Maybe not so much oblivious, she had just chosen to ignore her sister's nasty disposition. Beth was done with letting Maggie Rhee dictate her feelings.

The plane had landed – Beth watched it touch down. It seemed as if it was taking them forever to unload from the plane. Beth's phone pinged with a text from Rick. "EEEEEEEEEEE" Beth squealed. "They're headed our way right now!"

Within five minutes, the three adults, two children, and an overloaded luggage cart were slowly making their way toward the sisters. Annette held Andre's hand through the busy airport and Michonne had in a baby carrier strapped to her chest. As soon as Beth spotted them she took off running. Maggie followed behind, but only at a slow jog. Beth greeted her Momma first with a hug and kisses to both cheeks.

"Let me look at you Bethie" Annette pulled away to look at her baby girl. "You look so good Sweetheart, just glowing. Doesn't she Rick?"

Rick smiled at Beth. "She sure does" he agreed. "Come 'ere!" Beth could no longer behave as an adult. She jumped into Rick's arms as he wrapped her up in a protective hug. "I've missed you."

Beth had tears streaming down her face. "Oh, I've missed you too – didn't realize how much until just now."

Rick finally put Beth down and by that time Maggie was hugging Annette and asking her how she'd been getting along. "Oh, I'm doin pretty good I suppose" Annette replied. Maggie smiled at her stepmother, a genuine smile and hugged her again.

"Beth, Beth" Andre was desperately trying to gain her attention by pulling at her top.

"What Sweet Boy?" Beth bent down to the boy's eye level.

"Where's Sam?" Andre wanted to know.

Beth laughed. "Well, Sam doesn't like the airport – it's too busy for his taste. He's at home with Noah."

"Oh" the little boy said. Beth could tell he was disappointed.

"Hey, he'll be at my place when we get there. Maybe ya'll can sleep together tonight" Beth told Andre. Thinking she'd change the subject, "What 'bout Mr. Negan's plane, huh?" Beth smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Andre.

"It was awesome" Andre told her and then he tried to relay all of the awesome things about it. "I got to have a soda and popcorn and candy! I had this seat that reclined all the way back." The little boy was hopping up and down.

"Yes, he had lots of candy" Michonne tried to appear pissed but was failing miserably. "And so did I." Michonne smiled. "It was VERY nice of Negan to fly us up."

"Yeh" Rick scrubbed at his obviously more than one day old beard. "How'd ya pull that off?"

Again, Maggie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Beth smiled a goofy smile "Cause Negan loves me."

"And what Beth wants, Beth gets" Maggie added. "If not from Daryl, then Negan hands it over. Right Bethie?"

"Yep, that's right" Beth agreed. She was not going to argue with Maggie – not when it was so close for her to move so far away. And certainly not while her mother was here to see it.

"I never was much a fan of flyin, but a gal could get used to that" Annette admitted. Rick was happy to see Annette smiling – her smiles were few and far between these days.

Maggie piped up. "Well, glad everyone enjoyed their trip so far. We're all headed to my place" she announced as she took one of Annette's bags from her. "Annette, you can ride with me" Maggie began, "and the car seat is in my vehicle, so I'll take Michonne and Baby Lila."

"That means Bubby and Andre get to ride with me" Beth stated.

The group made their way out to parking, Rick pulling the cart that held the bulk of their luggage. Next to Maggie's white SUV was a black one – a Land Cruiser, tinted windows. The vehicle looked as if it belonged somewhere in the Middle East. Two guys were standing by the Toyota as if they were on guard. Rick had an immediate sense of unease. One of them was pretty tall and had dark hair with a ridiculous looking mustache. He appeared to be all puffed up about something. The other appeared a bit younger, little shorter in stature, way more timid and a red head. They stood by the vehicle as if they'd been ordered not to move – each with a steely gaze taking in everything and everyone around them. Until of course, Beth appeared on the scene.

"There's Negan's girl" moustache guy exclaimed, causing Rick's hackles to raise straight away.

"Hey Ms. Beth" the much quieter, red head stated – a smile threatening to cross his face at any second. "Which of these bags are going to your place? Simon and I will deliver them after we drop you at" he looked nervously back to the brunette, who by the way had her nose curled up in disgust, and seemed to shrink in on himself "Mrs. Rhee's home."

While Negan's goons were caught up in fawning over Beth and loading luggage into the back of the vehicle, Rick tapped on one of the Toyota's windows. It elicited a very dull thud – almost imperceptible. He did the same to Maggie's car – same dull thud. _Armored_ Rick deduced. _But why? Something doesn't feel right about this_ Rick thought to himself.

"Maggie, your car is beautiful. Is it new?" Michonne asked.

"Thanks. It's an Audi Q7" Maggie beamed. "Glen and I just got it." She paused for a moment. "Right before we found out we're heading overseas." Rick didn't miss the grimace on Maggie's face.

"Will you be able to take it with you or is that not an option?" Michonne wondered aloud.

"No, we're leaving it behind – not much need for a car over there" Maggie explained. "Probably leave it with Negan or Beth. Hopefully she won't wreck it before we make it back stateside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth talked nonstop on what turned out to be an hour long drive to Maggie and Glen's place. Simon kept bitching about the traffic and from the stop and go pattern that had been pretty consistent, Rick assumed it to be worse than usual.

Rick did his best to pay attention to Beth and respond appropriately to her questions but he found it difficult to do. Rick, occasionally would glance at the spot in between he and Beth. Andre had finally crashed from all the sugar and was snoozing soundly. Probably for the best – Rick wanted him to be on his best behavior at Maggie's. The two guys up front appeared to be in their own world, but he couldn't help but feel that they were being supervised. One minute Beth was talking about the Thanksgiving meal, then she jumped to taking Michonne and her mom shopping and then Rick thought he heard Beth mention Shane's name.

"What?" Rick asked as his head whipped to look at her.

"I said" Beth repeated her previous thought "I saw Shane up here a few weeks ago. In the park where I take Sam."

"Are ya sure?" Rick asked her. "Our Shane? Shane Walsh?"

"Yes Rick. Our Shane" Beth said in an exasperated voice. "I followed him."

Rick just stared at Beth. "Now why would ya do that?" Rick asked Beth.

"Why would he be in Chicago? In the park where I go every day? And not speak?" Beth asked Rick.

"Was it him?" Rick finally asked.

"I don't know" she sighed. "I chased the guy as long as I could keep up with him – lost him after a few blocks."

Rick didn't respond for a few seconds. "Please don't tell me that there's no way it was him, that I must just be over tired and emotional, or that I must have been mistaken." Rick could sense the frustration rolling from Beth. "I heard all that already thank you very much."

"I wasn't gonna say any of that" Rick assured her. "Why would the guy take off runnin if it wasn't him?"

"Exactly!" Beth agreed with a smile.

Simon chanced a look over to Dwight. Dwight didn't return the glance but he certainly had not missed out on any of the conversation going on in the back seat.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the TWD characters. This one's just a bunch of fluffy fun – enjoy! Poor Daryl is struggling in this chapter and Maggie is just a little ray of sunshine. No really, she is.

 **Wait for the Ding!**

Simon and Dwight dropped their passengers at the Rhee apartment before driving all the way across the city to Ohio Street to deliver Rick and Michonne's luggage to the Dixon apartment.

"Negan give you a key to this place or we just going to leave all this shit in the lobby?" Simon asked Dwight.

"Ms. Beth gave me her key" Dwight replied. "I'm on duty tonight, so I'll be picking them back up at the Rhee's. I'll make sure I get the key back to her."

"You damn sure better get that key back to her" Simon snorted. "Dixon will have your ass. If he don't, Negan sure as hell will."

"Ain't going to keep her fucking key man" Dwight growled. "What kind of creep you take me for anyway?"

"Just trying to save you some grief is all" Simon mumbled. "And it's Mrs. Dixon to you. Dumbass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dwight showed up at the exact time Beth had told him they'd be ready to go home. Rick transferred the car seat from Maggie's vehicle to the Toyota. Daryl rode up front with Dwight. Rick, Michonne, and Baby Lila rode in the middle. That left Beth and Andre to ride in the very back where she sang songs to the little boy and told him stories. The entire group choose to be silent just so that they could listen to the good time that the two passengers in the very back were having.

Daryl smiled to himself listening to his wife entertain Rick and Michonne's little boy. He honestly couldn't wait for their opportunity to start a family of their own. Thinking about the night and how it had gone took Daryl's mind in a different direction. Dinner at Maggie and Glen's had gone well. Of course, the meal had been catered but it was delicious all the same. Maggie was on her best behavior, she and Glen seemed happy together, and Annette enjoyed herself. All in all, Daryl would say that it had been a good night. No fights and no crying. Anytime the Greene girls were together and there wasn't crying, fighting, or cussing involved it could be considered a success.

It had gotten very quiet in the vehicle. Daryl was unsure which one of them must have fallen asleep first, Beth or Andre. Dwight pulled right to the front of the East Street apartment building and put the vehicle in park. Daryl let himself out and went to the back to retrieve Beth and the little boy – both sound asleep. Rick hopped out quickly and began working Lila out of the car seat. Dwight opened the door for Michonne and assisted her out.

"Thank you" Michonne smiled at the timid driver.

"Welcome" Dwight replied and ducked his head quickly.

Dwight handed Daryl their apartment key, "This is Mrs. Dixon's key." Daryl only grunted at Dwight.

Even though Beth was bleary eyed and still half asleep, she didn't take too kindly to Daryl's being rude to Dwight. "Thank you for haulin us around all day Dwight" Beth smiled at the man, then flashed a look of warning Daryl's way. "We really appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you" Daryl said.

"You're welcome" Dwight told her and then he turned to Rick and Michonne. "I'm your driver for your entire stay, so we'll just leave the car seat where it is. Mr. and Mrs. Dixon have my number – just call or text when you need to be somewhere."

"That's very nice of you Dwight" Michonne thanked him. Rick just stared at the man – he honestly didn't know what to make of this whole situation.

"Uh, yeh" Rick drawled. "That's real nice. Dwight, I couldn't help but notice that this is an armored vehicle. Any reason we need to be hauled around in an armored vehicle?"

"Negan doesn't take chances with his loved ones sir" was Dwight's reply.

"Hmmmm" Rick mumbled.

Daryl, Beth, and Andre were standing on the curb waiting for Rick and Michonne to finish their conversation with Dwight before entering the building. "Uncle Daryl" Andre said requesting Daryl's attention.

"Whatcha need buddy?" Daryl looked at the little boy who he now had resting on his hip.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Andre asked.

"Of course you can Andre" Beth answered for Daryl. "Why, I think that would just be what Uncle Daryl needs."

 _What the hell had just happened?_ "Well, uh" Daryl started sputtering. "I don't know 'bout all that"

"What?" Rick asked as he joined them on the sidewalk. "What's got your mouth to gapin open?"

"Oh, nothin" Beth supplied. "He's just tickled that Andre's gonna bunk with us tonight is all." Beth smiled the cheesiest smile at Rick she could muster.

Michonne stepped forward, "I don't think that's a"

Rick held up his hand to stop Michonne from talking while at the same time flashing Daryl an evil grin. "I don't think that's a problem at all. Andre, you make sure you sleep right between Beth and Daryl so ya don't roll of that big king sized bed. Ya hear?" Beth and Michonne were snickering and Rick was trying his damndest not to just bust out in laughter.

"Yes sir" Andre giggled having no idea what everyone else, besides Daryl of course, were laughing at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl rolled over with much moaning and groaning. "Mother Fucker" he grumbled. "What the fuck happened? Feel like I been sucker punched, waylaid, and had the shit kicked outta me."

Daryl looked over at the bed – it was empty. He was all alone but he could hear quite the ruckus out in the living area and kitchen. There were lots of people here in his home. _What the hell time is it?_ Daryl looked at the clock on the side table – 8:30. _Fuck!_

"Ya want blueberry or strawberry?" he heard his sweet wife ask someone.

"I'll take strawberry my Sweet Princess" Daryl heard someone say. _Negan! Do I have to deal with Negan so early in morning? Damn, Negan ain't even usually at work this time of day._

 _Wait a minute._ It was all coming back to him now. _His sweet wife is the one responsible for his current physical state. And all these fuck heads in his house. Beth's the one that allowed the pint sized teenage mutant turtle in their bed._ It was all coming back to him now. Andre kicked the absolute shit out of Daryl all night long. Beth was completely oblivious because she just kicked him back or either rolled him closer to Daryl.

Daryl didn't even make an attempt to comb his hair or anything before heading to the kitchen. Beth had the waffle iron fired up and there stood Rick's dumb ass waiting for his creation to finish cooking. "What the hell happened to you?" Rick asked laughing. He was laughing because he already knew what had happened to Daryl.

"Shut up man" Daryl grumbled and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Like ya don't know – that kid of yours is a fuckin nuisance. Think my god damned kidneys is bruised."

Beth walked into the kitchen smiling as bright as the sun. She was in her element with all of the house guests. "Good Morning Baby" she chirped and placed a kiss on Daryl's cheek. "Sleep well?" she asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

Daryl grunted at his wife and she took it to mean _Good morning sweetheart. I did sleep well, and you?_

"Scrambled or fried?" Beth asked her husband sweetly. Daryl just stared at her. _Look at this girl actin like ain't nothin wrong. That damn boy is a nuisance and she's a fuckin menace to society._ Beth blinked her big, blue eyes at Daryl when he didn't answer.

"Scramble or fried?" she repeated. Rick took in Daryl's appearance one more time before letting out a snort of his own. He quickly snatched up his waffle, poured some freshly made blueberry syrup on top, and then took off for the dining room. _Fucker_ Daryl thought in his own head.

"Fried" Daryl finally answered.

"Two or three?" she was still smiling and Daryl was still – not.

"Three" he said.

"Comin right up" Beth announced as she bounced back towards the stove top. Daryl took a look around the kitchen. _Looks like a fuckin Waffle House in here – except all the Waffle Houses I ever been in were a little cleaner than this kitchen is right now._ _And that's sayin something._ There was batter strewn all over the counter tops, eggs shells lay in a pile next to the stove top, and syrup covered dishes were piling up in the sink. As if that weren't bad enough Daryl heard Maggie laughing in the dining room. _Fuck_.

"Want a waffle Baby?" Beth asked Daryl from her position at the stove, spatula in hand waiting for the perfect moment to flip Daryl's eggs.

"Mmmmmfffoooo" Daryl mumbled and shrugged his shoulders at the same time.

"Well, ya gotta fix it yourself" she flashed him a smile. "It's a waffle bar – ya cook your own. Just pour a half cup of that batter and close the lid."

 _Well, hell's bells_ Daryl thought. _No fuckin wonder this place is a disaster. She lettin everybody and their momma cook their own shit._

"Here, like this" Beth instructed when she saw Daryl just standing there like a statue. Beth poured a measuring cup of batter into the iron, closed the lid, and then flipped the whole contraption over. "Push that button" she said, so Daryl did as he was told. "There ya go. When it dings, your waffle is ready. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pfftt" Daryl muttered. "Reckon so." But, actually, it was pretty cool. Daryl wanted to peek at his waffle and check on its progress, but he didn't want to mess it up.

"Here's your eggs Love Bug" Beth slid the plate to him. "Member, when ya hear the ding, it's done!" Beth exited the kitchen with a platter of bacon and sausage. "Got more bacon" she announced to a cheering crowd in the other room. Negan of course, cheering louder than any other person in the room. _And was that Annette offering to serve Negan some more bacon? Good Lord!_

Ding! _Oh!_ Daryl jumped at the ding, but quickly flipped the iron back over so that he could get his waffle. _Mmmmm, waffles._

Beth had her dress for Friday's party in a bag and draped over her arm. Maggie and Michonne were already at the elevator – Maggie with a diaper bag thrown over her shoulder and Michonne strapping Lila into the stroller. _Man, that's a nice stroller. What a minute. Did I buy that?_ Annette was still talking and laughing with Negan. _What the fuck is that all about?_

"Come on Nette" Maggie called. "We ain't holdin the elevator. You too Princess!"

Beth stood on her tippy toes to kiss Daryl bye. "Whatcha got that dress for?" Daryl asked her.

"Gotta get it taken in just a little" Beth told him. "I've lost a little weight since last summer." _Yeh, I know ya have – gonna have to take care of that. Winter'll be here soon – you won't ever make it._ Beth looked to Rick then. "Sure ya'll don't mind cleanin up Bubby?" she asked Rick.

"Not at all Bug" Rick smiled and then waved at the ladies waiting on the elevator. "I'll get it cleaned 'fore we take Dre out to sight see." Beth gave Rick a kiss on the cheek.

Negan leaned out the door. "Bye ladies! Have fun spending all that hard earned money" he called to them. Daryl had all he could take at that point and slammed the door shut.

"Better get on that kitchen man, Beth made a mess in there" Rick slapped Daryl on the shoulder. Daryl just cut his eyes at Rick. "What?" Rick asked innocently. "I gotta get Andre a bath – he's covered in syrup."

Next, Negan was slapping Daryl on the back. "I'd stay and help man, but I'm late for work as it is" Negan looked at his watch and grabbed his coat before stepping out into the hallway. "Hold that elevator Princess."

 _Late for work my ass_ Daryl thought to himself but instead he just grunted at his father figure.

Glen was next in trying to make a graceful exit. "Dude" he said as he hurriedly put his coat on. "I'm going to try and catch a ride with Negan. Thanks for breakfast."

That's how Daryl came to be standing all alone in a kitchen that looked like it belonged on the set of a cooking show gone wrong. He could hear Rick and Andre laughing from the guest room bath – lots of splashing and giggling. _Sounded like Rick was a good daddy to Andre._ Daryl smiled at that thought. _Rick Grimes was a good man. He was an ass on most days. But, he was a damn good man._

Daryl began scraping plates into the trash, loading the dishwasher, and wiping down counters. There really wasn't a lot of time to spare. After all, he still had the dining room to conquer next. Daryl could only imagine what kind of shape that room was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Annette" Maggie gasped. "It's beautiful. And wow. That's all I can say. It just makes you look. Wow! What'ya think Beth?"

Annette was smiling all over herself and blushing – mostly from embarrassment, but a small part of it was that she just felt so damn pretty in this gown that Maggie had picked out for her. It was gold and sparkly and absolutely to die for.

"Momma, you look smokin hot!" Beth told her.

"Oh my" Annette replied. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for smokin hot" she laughed.

"Oh, you look ready" Michonne chimed in.

Beth raised her hand to one of the dressing room attendants. "Yes, Mrs. Dixon" the lady said.

"We'll take this dress right here" Beth told her and we're going to need to see what you have as far as a clutch and heels – nothing to high, maybe three inches, wedge if you've got it."

"Yes mam" the lady answered. "I'll be right back."

Maggie announced before stepping out of the dressing room, "I think I'm going with the navy."

"I think that gown is just lovely" Annette agreed. "Chonne, what are you leanin towards?"

Michonne had a gown in each hand. "I love them both" she sounded unsure as to choosing one.

"Silver sequins" Beth chose for her.

"Silver sequins" Michonne stated with a big smile. Lila was babbling away in her stroller and playing with some toys her momma had been sure to stuff into the diaper bag. All of the activity of trying on dresses and people coming and going in the large dressing room had kept the baby girl entertained.

Beth had had managed to slip out of the dressing room and met Maggie at the register. "You takin care of Momma's?" Beth asked Maggie. One lady was ringing up purchases while another was slipping gowns into garment bags. A gentlemen was assigned the task of bagging up handbags, shoes, and jewelry that they'd selected. Beth showed him which items to bag together so that each lady would have everything they needed when they set out for the hotel on Friday morning – spa day! Beth couldn't wait for spa day.

Maggie nodded. "Yes, you got Michonne's?"

"Yes, but we need to hurry 'fore they get out here" Beth giggled. Maggie snickered too. It had been a long time since the sisters had plotted something together. In days past they would have plotted some sort of prank or scheme to cover their tracks. This was a bit different though – this was to surprise people they loved because they could. Both girls were able to treat people they loved and cared about.

Beth took out her phone to text Dwight. He'd told her just to let him know when they were finished shopping. Within minutes, Dwight entered the shop looking extremely out of place but Beth met him at the door with some of the packages. He dutifully took them from her and she followed him out with the rest.

Michonne and Annette finally emerged from the dressing room with Annette pushing the stroller like a proud grandmother. Maggie stood at the front door of the shop smiling.

"You ladies ready?" Maggie asked. "Dwight's already got our purchases loaded and he's gonna take us by the apartment to unload everything."

Michonne stopped walking. "Let me get my card out so I can settle my bill"

Maggie interrupted. "Come on ladies – it's all been taken care of. Let's go! I'm starving!"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the TWD characters. More family fluff and fun.

 **Just Some Tourists**

Daryl had finished up the kitchen and was now gathering some stray plates and glasses from the dining room table before he could wipe it down. It looked as if a bunch of school kids had eaten in there instead of a group comprised mostly of adults. Syrup was all over every nook and cranny of the table, dirty forks on the buffet, and a couple of waffle chunks on the floor. Okay, that was understandable since it was close to where Dre had been seated. And Negan. _Damn. Could've been either one_ Daryl reasoned.

Andre was squeaky clean and had on a brand new set of clothes when he made his way to the living room attached to the dining room.

"Uncle Daryl" the little boy called.

"Yeh" Daryl answered him.

"Can I watch cartoons or something while you and Daddy get everything cleaned up?" Dre asked.

"Sure ya can" Daryl told him and he went into the other room to help the little guy find something. Actually, he just handed the remote over to him because he was fairly certain Andre could figure it out. Daryl heard Rick clanking around in the kitchen. He was scrubbing up all of the pots and pans that Daryl hadn't gotten to yet.

"Good grief. What a mess" Rick surmised.

"Yeh, she can tear a kitchen up" Daryl nodded in agreement. "Found a few dishes in the dining room I missed – we'll do em in the dishwasher this evenin."

"Sounds like a plan" Rick nodded. After a few minutes of the guys working together in silence, Rick turned to Daryl, "Beth seems really happy."

"I'd like to think she is" Daryl replied.

"You seem really happy too" Rick observed. "Guess married life agrees with the both of ya."

Daryl set to drying off the sheet pans and skillets completely before he found a place to shove them. He had no idea if he was actually returning them to the correct spot or not. He could tell that Rick wasn't finished talking.

"So" Rick began.

"So" Daryl repeated.

"Has Negan always been in the business?" Rick asked.

"The architecture business?" Daryl asked for clarification.

Rick looked into Daryl's eyes to try and get a read on him – make sure he wasn't being played. "Yeh, the architecture business" he finally answered Daryl.

"Well, yeh" Daryl answered. "Far as I know man. Why?"

 _Either Daryl honestly had no idea that there was more to Negan than met the eye right away, or else he was damn good at playin stupid_ Rick thought to himself. "He's sure crazy 'bout Beth ain't he?" Rick asked.

"He's said the same 'bout you" came Daryl's reply.

"Mmm" Rick said thoughtfully. "Guess we have something in common after all."

Andre entered the room at just the right time because Daryl felt a little weird right now, something he'd never experienced with Rick before. "We 'bout ready to go?" Andre asked.

"Yep" Daryl told him. "We sure are. Ya got a sweatshirt? And you're probably gonna need a toboggan on ya noggin."

Andre laughed. "You're so goofy Uncle Daryl."

"Yes he is Dre" Rick agreed with his stepson. "Yes he is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, Daryl knew that it was a very touristy thing to do, but Beth had really enjoyed the double decker bus tour. Of course they were making out most of the time, but still it was fun. It was a good way to take Rick and Andre to see a lot of places that were cool and stay on this side of the city at the same time. They could get off at the various stops and see lots of other things and it would cut down on the amount of walking they would have to do with a six year old. Daryl wasn't sure how long six year olds held up when walking city block after city block.

"We'll make our last stop at the Navy Pier before we head to Portillo's" Daryl told them. I want Dre to ride the Ferris Wheel and I gotta pick up something."

Andre loved the double decker bus ride. Even though the weather was cool they rode on top because that really was the best spot to be. Daryl pointed out, just as he had to Beth on their tour the first time she'd come to Chicago, all of the spots in town that Daryl's firm had had any influence on. They even went by the building where Daryl worked. Rick and Andre were equally impressed.

"Look up there Dre" Daryl pointed to the little boy "your Uncle Daryl's office is on the 15th floor."

"Whoaaa" Andre said. Rick chuckled at how easily Andre was amazed.

At each stop, they would get off the bus and Daryl would take them to a few spots specific to that neighborhood. And at each stop, people would mistake Rick and Daryl for a couple with a beautiful adopted African American son. Daryl eventually quit correcting everyone – fuck, he didn't care. Rick looked a little squeamish though. At one point, Daryl pulled Rick to his side and kissed him on the check and said something like "yeh, he's just the sweetest."

Once they'd made the entire loop - twice, Daryl texted Beth to see where they stood on meeting up.

 **Hey Baby D**

 **Do I know you? B**

 **Not what you said the other night. D**

 **I'm teasing. How's the sightseeing going? B**

 **Wrapping it up. Where are ya'll? D**

 **We are finishing up at Wal Green's. Chonne needed wipes – long story! B**

 **Watch for us – we're headed that way on a double decker bus. Andre has had a blast. D**

 **Will do. Love you Baby B**

 **Love you too. D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ladies were just walking out of the chain drug store when Beth spied the double decker bus pull up. She saw her man waving to her from his seat in the back. Andre was excitedly pointing at the McDonalds across the street. Beth and Maggie ran across the street with the stroller while Michonne and Annette took the crossing at a normal pace. Beth jumped into Daryl's waiting arms and planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Mmmmm" Daryl hummed. "Missed ya Baby."

"God" Rick sighed. "Ya just saw her a few hours ago."

Daryl grumbled at Rick. "It's been five hours and I didn't really get any private time last night if ya know what I mean." Daryl crooked his head towards Andre.

"What'ya mean Daryl?" Rick teased. "What's wrong with your neck?"

Rick put a kiss on his baby girl's fuzzy head and then gave Michonne a proper hello as well. "Ladies" he said to Maggie and Annette. "How'd the shoppin go?" he asked them.

"Oh, it was so much fun" Annette answered quickly. "I don't think I've been in a shop as fancy as that in all my life. And the dress Maggie bought for me! My goodness! Hershel Greene would probably roll over in his grave right now!"

Maggie laughed out loud. "Well, that makes it even better!"

"What 'bout you Chonne?" Rick asked her. "Ya get something sexy?"

Beth wasn't sure, but she thought Michonne may have been blushing. "Why yes I did. And you'll just have to wait until Friday to see it. And, you're Baby Bug is quite the sneaky one."

"That's not really news" Rick admitted. "What'd she do this time?" he asked looking directly at Beth.

"Nothin Rick" Beth said quickly. "I didn't do a thing. Chonne's bein silly. Let's eat. I'm dying for a beef sandwich. Andre, did you have a good time?"

With that, all eyes and attention turned to Andre and his retelling of everything he'd done and seen that day. He loved all of it but admitted to being scared to get on the Ferris Wheel.

"It was so big" Dre exclaimed. "I's 'bout to chicken out."

That's where the Cubs sweatshirts came in. And the Cubs baseball caps. And the Cubs beer cozies. Apparently, Andre nearly backed out of riding the Wheel so Daryl had to bribe the boy with a trip to the Cubs store afterwards if he'd get on. It cost Daryl two Cubs hoodies (one for Andre and one for Judith), two Cubs baseball caps (one for Andre and one for Carl), and beer cozies (those were for Rick). They also got Lila some Cubs footie pajamas and a Bears onesie. Michonne was a closet hockey fan, so Rick picked a Blackhawks jersey up for her.

"We got the ladies some treats too" Andre reported sounding just like his Uncle Daryl. "But, Uncle Daryl said it's for ya'll to take with ya on spa day" Andre announced.

Beth smiled at the boy. "Sounds like you had a really good time."

They'd all been here before – well everyone except Annette and Andre. Beth couldn't tell which one's eyes were bigger. The lunch rush was in full swing and the place was full. It was loud and busy and Andre was so excited. And Annette was just as excited or maybe even more so.

"Beth" her mother whispered to her. "I have no idea what to get. Will ya order for me?"

"Sure Momma" Beth told her. "I'll get some of everything I like and we can share. That way, next time ya come for a visit you'll know just what to order."

"Oh gosh" Annette said "I don't know 'bout that."

Beth looked perplexed. "Bout what Momma? Orderin yourself or comin back to Chicago?"

"Comin back to Chicago" Annette admitted. "I just don't think I'm cut out for city life."

"Oh, it's great" Beth told her. "You'll see. You've had a good time haven't you?"

"Oh yes" Annette replied. "I really have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Lila and Andre had gone down for naps just as soon as they'd gotten in from Portillo's. They had both gotten up in good moods and were playing in the living room while Daryl and Rick sat around and shot the shit. Daryl had enjoyed his time with Rick and Andre that day. Glen was going to entertain them on Wednesday though so that Daryl go in to the office and get a few things done.

"We're gonna have a late supper tonight" Beth announced to everyone sacked out in the living room. They all looked up at her. "I think everybody's still kinda full aren't they?" she asked them.

"Yeh, Baby" Daryl told her. "We'll be fine. What are we havin for supper?"

"I've got some chicken casseroles fixed up" Beth told him. "Just gotta put em in the oven 'bout an hour before we're ready to eat – veggies are ready on the stove. Got something special for dessert." Beth winked at Daryl.

Daryl tried to adjust himself setting on the sofa. He knew what he'd like to have for dessert – some of that pie he didn't get last night due to the fact there was a wiggly, little boy in their bed. Then he stretched out and pulled off a fake yawn.

"Baby, I'm tired" Daryl made a show of it. "Come lay down with me – let's take a nap" he begged. Beth looked around the room at Michonne and Rick, then her Mom and Maggie. They were all either smiling or trying their best not to.

"Go ahead" Michonne told her. "Maggie, what time do you think Glen will be here for supper? I know he'll probably be hungry regardless if we are or not."

"Oh, about 6:30 or 7 I suppose" Maggie answered.

"Beth" Annette spoke up "you two go ahead and take your, uh, nap. I'll get supper tended to."

Never let it be said that Daryl Dixon didn't know when to snatch up an opportunity when it presented itself. "Thanks Nette" he announced. "Preciate it." With that being said, he was up off the couch and was grabbing Beth by her arm and by all reasonable witnesses, appeared to have drug her back to his cave – locking the door behind them.

"Never seen a grown man so excited for a nap before" Rick said flatly.

"Uncle Daryl's funny" Dre stated as he kept at the task of stacking blocks so that his baby sister could knock them over.

"That's one word for it" Rick told his stepson as he slid to the floor to play blocks with his children.

After lots of snuggling and other stuff Daryl and Beth actually did sneak in a nap before supper time. The timing was perfect really. The couple were waking on their own but the ruckus coming from the living room would have been enough to awaken the dead. Apparently Negan had decided that he'd stayed away long enough. He was missing Beth. And Daryl. And quite honestly, he was missing the hub bub that hanging out with this group of people provided.

Beth stumbled into the living room wiping the sleep from her eyes, hair all over the place. Negan was in the floor with Andre where they were in the midst of building what appeared to be a pioneer village.

"There's my princess" Negan hollered out. "Damn Beth" he laughed, "Go brush your hair Baby Girl."

"Daryl likes it like this" Beth shot back at him without a moment's hesitation.

"I bet he does" Negan continued the verbal sparring session.

Rick snorted at the back and forth banter, the blunt nature of Beth and Negan's relationship. Rick was pretty sure that Beth was probably the only person allowed to speak to Negan in that manner.

"Where'd the Lincoln Logs come from?" Beth asked.

"Mr. Negan bought them for me" Dre piped up excitedly "He said every boy oughta know how to build shit."

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Beth gasped.

"Dre!" Rick chastised.

"Sorry – stuff" Andre said but had an evil little grin on his face – kind of matching the one on Negan's mug. Annette walked into the living room where there were toys and people strewn about everywhere. She stepped over building blocks, logs, stuffed animals, and Lila as if it were no big deal.

"Supper's ready ya'll" Annette announced. "We'll go through the line in the kitchen. Maggie, I thought I'd let you and Michonne sit in the kitchen with the kids."

"That's fine" Maggie told her. "I'm gonna miss these rugrats when I move next month."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Everybody's Making Plans**

Supper was amazing. Beth had prepared two chicken and wild rice casseroles that Michonne had slid into the oven when everyone started grumbling about being hungry. By the time Negan and Glen showed up after work, the house was already "stinkin good" as Hershel used to say. In addition to the chicken and rice, they had roasted asparagus, new potatoes, and for the kids (Daryl and Negan) - mac and cheese. For the men folk, Annette had made her famous peach cobbler. Beth swears Negan's eyes rolled back in his head when he took his first bite.

After dinner Andre begged and begged Negan to help him build one more cabin – a really big cabin. Negan laughed and told the little boy that if he wanted a really big cabin, he was going to have to go get them a few more sets of Lincoln Logs.

"Hey Dre" Negan said getting the little boys attention "I'll get us a bunch more logs and then Daryl, Glen, and Daryl will each build a cabin. We'll let you decide which cabin is the best – architecturally speaking of course."

"I don't know what that means Mr. Negan, but sure" Andre agreed. Negan laughed so hard he had a coughing fit.

"You been smokin Negan?" Beth asked.

"No" Negan answered quickly. "I don't smoke anymore – hadn't for at least ten years now." Negan looked at Andre and rolled his eyes as if the six year old were his only ally in the room. "Pffft" he sighed.

"Pffft" Andre imitated his newest hero. Rick looked at the floor trying to avoid Beth's gaze at him.

"Yeh, I know you quit smoking lots of times from what I've heard" Beth put it back to him. "But, I keep catchin a whiff of cigarette smoke and I think it's you!" Beth moved closer to where Negan sat in the floor with Dre.

Negan tried to act discreet when he hooked his thumb in Rick's direction. "Must be somebody else." Beth looked over at Rick who looked like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What?" Rick said belligerently.

"Wait a minute you smell like smoke too" Maggie said accusingly while leaning closer to her husband.

"Nuh uh" Glen said looking across the room and pointing at Daryl who was chewing on his thumb. "He bought a pack when we took Sam out."

"The fuck Man?" Daryl blurted out.

"I knew it!" Beth exclaimed. "I knew it didn't take all four of ya'll to go walk Sam – ya'll been out smoking!"

Well that got everyone fired up for sure. There was yelling and screaming and scolding on the part of the women. There was denial, finger pointing, and excuse making on the men's part. When Negan realized everyone was real good and stirred up, he decided he had an early day tomorrow and needed to get on home.

"Well, ya better change clothes 'fore ya go in Neg!" Beth yelled down the hallway. "She's gonna smell it and you're gonna be in trouble!" Then Beth slammed the door. "You're all in big trouble!" she hollered at the men, but at this point she couldn't keep from laughing. Men were idiots – plain and simple.

Before the entire party was busted up Glen and Rick made arrangements for the next day. Glen and Maggie were going to take Rick, Michonne and the kids to some of the local museums and Beth was taking her Momma to the salon. During Daryl and Beth's "nap time" earlier Beth had told Daryl all about it.

"We're gonna go first thing tomorrow, so we can get back and get started on the turkey and everything" Beth explained.

"Honey, you ain't gotta ask my permission" Daryl had told her "but, thought ya'lls all goin to the spa Friday."

"Well, yeh, we are" Beth smiled. "That's the spa. We're all gonna get a massage, and a facial, and mani pedis." Beth looked as if she may have an orgasm at the mere mention of a spa day.

"Damn Baby" he teased. "Is the spa that damn good or ya still feelin the effects of what I just put to ya?"

Beth punched Daryl playfully in the stomach. "The spa is wonderful" Beth giggled. "Anyways, I'm takin Momma to get her hair done. I think she could benefit greatly from a cut and color – get her brows shaped. I may get a few highlights in mine – there ain't no sense in Momma goin 'round lookin like an old woman."

"Well shit, Beth" Daryl said in disbelief. "That's ya Momma. What do ya want her to look like?"

"I didn't mean anything by it" Beth started to explain. "But, Daryl, she's just fifty-three. Fifty-three! She's got a lot of livin to do still. I'm not sayin I want her to go out and get all wild or anything, but she's been tied down for so long takin care of everybody else – I want her to get out there in this world and enjoy herself."

Daryl thought about what Beth had said and it made sense. It made him a little sad too because his Momma had died young, real young, but he remembered that even when he was a little boy, his momma already looked so very old. Old and used up. "I think that's a real good idea" Daryl agreed with Beth and kissed her on the end of her nose. 'Now, what's highlights and why do you need them?"

"Hush up" Beth told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth had gotten up early Wednesday morning, not to fix Daryl's breakfast or anything, but while she was up she figured she might as well fix her sweet man something to eat before he trudged on to the office. He'd already fixed his plate of leftovers from the night before for his lunch.

"Hey" she chirped with her ass stuck up in the air and her head stuck in the fridge. "Ya hadn't seen that carton of heavy whippin cream have ya?"

Daryl quietly crept up behind his wife and took her hips in his hands so he could pull her body to his, pushing his quickly hardening dick into her. "I don't even know what whippin cream is" he growled into her neck. "Could I pour it on your pussy and lap it up?"

Ignoring his advances so early in the morning, she went on to explain "Well, it's like milk but it's got a lot of fat in it – it's real thick. I need it to make homemade whipped cream for the pumpkin pies tomorrow."

"Awwww" Daryl snapped his fingers. "Was it in a tall red carton?" Daryl asked.

"Yes" Beth turned around and gave Daryl the stink eye.

"Ohhhhh" Daryl said. "Rick and I been usin it in our coffee."

"Ugggghhhh" Beth complained. "Write it down on that list over there – Momma and I gotta grab some things when we finish at the salon. You boys are gonna be the death of me 'fore this holiday weekend is over" she mumbled to herself "eatin and drinkin every damn thing in the house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth and her Momma had certainly had a big time together that morning. They'd gotten an early start at the salon, both had their brows waxed, plucked a bit, and then shaped. A color specialist had been assigned to each lady as well. When they'd spun Annette around in the chair to look at herself she couldn't help the big smile that she felt coming on.

"Oh Beth" her mother almost had tears in her eyes. "I never thought I's a vain person, but getting rid of that mousy, dull hair sure made a world of difference. I don't even recognize myself almost."

"You look beautiful Momma, as always, but" Beth paused for a second. "Gosh, ya look like a million bucks right now."

"Oh, I feel a million bucks" Annette was still smiling.

"Wait till ya get all that pamperin done Friday and then get into that fancy dress" Beth teased. "Daryl might need to get a stick to fight all the men away from ya."

"Huhhhh" Annette blew out "he can just leave his stick at home!"

"Momma" Beth pretended to be shocked. They got a good laugh out of that.

As they left the salon, Beth turned to her Annete. "Wanta see the grocery store where I do my grocery shoppin? It's called Bockwinkel's."

"Why, of course" Annette acted like that it would be the best thing in the world. "I hadn't even thought about where ya get your groceries."

"It's a really neat place. Oh, but first" Beth was so excited to be showing her Mom a bit of the life that she had come to love. "I want to take you to MBurger for lunch."

"MBurger?" Annette asked cautiously. "Is it kinda like our Dairy Freeze back home?"

Beth giggled. "No, not so much Momma. And, it's not to chilly today – we can sit outside and eat."

Beth didn't usually bother with ordering a burger – all she ever wanted was the cheese fries. Today however, she ordered them each a cheese fry and they split the crispy chicken sandwich. Both ordered a soda and they took a high top table out on the sidewalk.

"People just eat out here on the street?" Annette looked around before taking a seat. Beth didn't seem to hear her mother.

"Wait till ya taste those fries" Beth told her Mom. Annette didn't want to put that off so she dug right in.

"Oh those are good" Annette said excitedly. "Like crack good!" They both got a kick out of that. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Beth had gotten a plastic knife to cut the sandwich in half. Annette was taking in all of the activity going on around her. People everywhere – people of all sorts, cars dodging in and out of traffic – speeding, honking their horns, fire truck sirens wailed in the distance.

"Beth, I think there's a fire truck goin somewhere all the time" Annette observed.

"I know" Beth gushed. "Isn't it great? Hey Momma" Beth was trying to get her mom to look across the street at the doorman working at an apartment building across the street. "This guy has double parked, he's walkin away like he ain't done nothin wrong, and the doorman's 'bout to rip him a new asshole."

"Ohhhhh" Annette gasped. "Beth Anne watch your" but then Annette was too taken with the altercation and began smiling as she watched the scene unfold. Each man stated his case loudly, throwing their hands up in the air. A passerby thought they'd throw their two cents in. Eventually, the double parker kept walking down the street and into a shop. The doorman, having lost that battle, stomped back to his post.

Beth was grinning too. "Pretty cool huh" Beth asked her Mom. "There is always something to look at here – I love it!"

About that time one of those fire engines that Annette had been wondering about earlier came right by their table. Annette felt like she could have reached out and touched it if she dared.

"Oh my!" she looked at her daughter. "How exciting!"

Beth stopped by her and Daryl's grocery store as she'd promised her mom. They each carried a basket since there weren't a lot of items on the shopping list. Beth grabbed not only another carton of heavy whipping cream but a bottle of International Delight's coffee creamer – hazelnut to be precise because she knew that was Daryl and Negan's favorite. _Maybe_ _that would keep those pansies out of her whippin cream_ she grinned to herself.

"So, what do you do if you get a lot of groceries?" Annette asked. "Surely, you don't pack all of them back home."

Beth shook her head no. "They deliver" and Beth smiled and Annette gasped as if she'd never heard of such. "Best thing ever!"

"Well, I guess so" Annette agreed.

Once home and walking into the apartment, Beth noticed that there were three large boxes stacked in the foyer. "What in the world?" Beth wondered. "Looks like more weddin gifts maybe." Beth took the grocery bags into the kitchen. Annette began turning the boxes over and inspecting them. She had one turned up on its end so that she could read the label.

"These are Lincoln Logs" Annette called out so that Beth could hear from the kitchen. "Three boxes. Each box contains four tins. Each tin contains 327 pieces… Oh my God."

"Negan" Beth blew out an exasperated breath. "I'm gonna kill him."

"I was gonna do the math" Annette was really laughing now. "But I don't want to – that's a hell of a lot of Lincoln Logs."

There was a knock at the door. Beth was still unloading their grocery purchases so Annette checked the peephole to see what looked to be a delivery guy.

"I've got a delivery for Beth Dixon" the guy said. He had one of those push carts with him with three square flat boxes – pretty good size.

"That's me" Beth answered, returning to the foyer. Beth stepped forward to sign the delivery sheet. "Bring 'em on in. What are they?" she asked the delivery boy.

"Card tables" he answered.

"Card tables?" Beth asked just to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Yes – card tables" he confirmed.

"Who sent them? Do you know?" Beth asked.

The young guy flipped through the papers on his clip board. "Uhm, a J. Negan?"

"Uhhh, okay" Beth tipped the boy and sent him on his way. "What on earth is that man up to?"

It was a damn good thing Beth had planned on ordering pizza and that nearly all the food preparations for the Thanksgiving meal had been completed already. Here she was setting up card tables per Negan's very explicit instructions. _I am goin to wring this man's neck_ she mumbled and spouted and carried on. Shortly after the guy that had delivered the card tables left, a courier showed up at the door with a manila folder and box full of items that Negan needed Beth to take care of.

Hey Sweetness, This is going to be a lot of fun, but I need your help to pull it off. Andre is going to love it!

Set up the card tables in three separate areas of the apartment. (foyer, living room, one of the bedrooms)

Put four tins of logs under each table.

Fold each set of plans letter style – put them in a big bowl so we can draw one out at a time.

Divide the scoring sheets evenly between all of the clipboards.

Annette helped Beth follow the instructions and get everything set up. The entire time she and Beth were fussing but the more they fussed, the funnier it became until they could barely read his instructions for laughing so hard.

"Good Lord, that man's got too much time on his hands" Annette exclaimed.

"And too many resources" Beth added. Another knock at the door. "Now what?" Beth sighed. Both ladies went back out to the foyer to see who or what may be at the front door now. Beth opened up to see Michael, Ginger, and Kelly. "What on earth are all ya'll doin here?"

"We've been sent here to judge some sort of building contest" Michael stated.

"And for pizza and family time" Kelly added with a disgusted look on his face. Ginger let out a not so delicate lady snort and patted Kelly on the shoulder to offer him some sort of comfort.

Annette and Beth exchanged looks. "See what I mean?" Beth asked her Momma. "Entirely too many resources at his disposal." Annette nodded in agreement with her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **And the Winner Is**

Glen, Maggie, Rick, Michonne, and the kids came dragging in while Negan's band of misfits were still standing in the foyer of the apartment. Glen pushing a stroller full of packages, Michonne with Baby Lila strapped to her chest, Rick hauling a passed out Dre, and Maggie bringing up the rear with still more packages.

"Good Gravy" Beth exclaimed at the sight of all of them. They all looked exhausted but happy. "Ya'll have fun?" she asked Rick.

"Oh, we had a big time" Rick answered "we been to two museums, a couple of parks, and several shops."

"Sounds like a good time" Beth told him.

"My back is killin me though – I've packed this shithead for the past four blocks" Rick laughed.

"Well, go put the kids down to finish out their nap" Beth instructed. She then looked at the trio of assistants that had been sent to render their services for the evening. "We've got a big night ahead of us."

Rick stumbled into the guest room. Beth pulled back the cover on the bed back. Rick plopped the boy onto the mattress and then pulled the cover up over his stepson. Michonne was a little more delicate in the placing of Lila into the Pac n Play. Beth asked Glen to go ahead and order the pizza.

"Hey Glen" As an afterthought, "Do you know of a Chinese place that delivers?"

"Oh God yes, Chinese" Kelly agreed all the while Ginger sent him a nasty look. "What?" he asked. "I had pizza for lunch."

"Yeh, Big Bowl – it's really good" Glen told Beth. "Want me to order up a bunch of stuff?"

"Yes, please" Beth handed Glen her card before going back into the dining room where she and Annette had been setting the table for the Thanksgiving meal the next day.

That's where Beth found her Momma making sure all the silverware was arranged to her liking. Beth smiled at Annette thinking how at peace she looked right now. Her Momma loved to entertain and to make sure everyone was well fed and happy. But it had been a long, long time since Annette Greene had done anything for herself or didn't have anyone insisting for her help or attention. Annette looked relaxed.

Annette looked up to see her daughter staring at her. "What?" Annette asked in a whisper.

"Nothin" Beth answered with a soft drawl. "You look happy."

"I am happy" Annette agreed. There were a few moments of silence. "Don't get me wrong. I miss your Daddy – terribly – every day. But, Beth, let's face it. You and I both know he was not an easy man to get along with – even on his best days."

"I know" Beth told her mother.

"I just didn't realize how stressed I was until - I wasn't" Annette said quietly and a bit sadly. "Even before he got sick" she added.

Beth walked her to her mother and pulled her into a hug. "I know Momma, I know."

Negan had managed to make a quiet entry – something that only occurred if he wanted to be silent for some unknown reason. Ginger had told Negan that Beth and her Momma were setting the dining room table because she knew right away who he was looking for when he arrived at the apartment. That's how Negan had walked into the mother daughter moment.

Annette opened her eyes to see Negan standing in the doorway of the dining room. She pulled away from Beth slightly and wiped the moisture from her eyes. Negan didn't feel uncomfortable, but he did hate that he'd disturbed their time together.

"Sorry" he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Beth turned to see that it was Negan and although she would normally smile at him, because she really had come to love the dumbass, she didn't because Beth was pissed at all the extra work he'd put on her that afternoon.

"Well, lookey here" Beth said teasingly. "You here to give me some more chores?"

"Beth Anne" Annette scolded. Annette patted Negan on the arm as she walked passed him to go back into the kitchen.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your favorite father in-law?" Negan teased.

"You're my only father in-law" Beth reminded him.

"I know!" Negan barked out and slapped his leg in laughter. "Hey" Negan walked over to where Beth stood so that he could speak more quietly. "Your Mom okay?" he asked.

Beth nodded. "She's doing well." Beth answered. "Surprisingly well – is that odd?" she wondered.

Negan shrugged. "Who knows?" he finally answered. "I think something like that is different for different people. She looks amazing."

"Yeh, she does, doesn't she?" Beth grinned.

"Where's the kid?" Negan asked. "We got some shit to build!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids woke from their very late nap in the middle of supper being eaten. While Maggie gave Lila a bottle so that Michonne could actually eat a meal in peace, Rick took Dre to the kitchen to help him with his plate. Dre was lured into the kitchen easily by the smell of pizza – he loved cheese pizza to a fault. However, Dre had to admit that he was intrigued by the dumplings.

"What's that Daddy?" Dre asked Rick. Rick had been in Dre's life for over three years now and the boy had quit calling him Rick several years ago.

"That is a chicken dumplin" Rick told Dre. "Would ya like to try one?"

"Yeh" the little boy said. "Looks good."

"It is good" Rick agreed and then scooped some of the rice onto the plate as well.

Rick, carrying Dre's plate, and Dre with his lid covered soft drink found a spot in the living room at the coffee table to sit. Rick placed the food on the table and Dre sat on the floor not hesitating to dig in. He'd devoured the dumpling in two bites.

"Ya like it?" Rick asked him. All Dre could do was nod because he was busy shoveling rice into his mouth. Rick laughed. "Slow down Dre. You're gonna choke" Rick told him. "I'll go get ya some more dumplins."

Negan took the opportunity since Dre was finally up to go over the rules for that evening's competition. Rule number one was that anyone could build, and he didn't care how many people teamed up together or how they decided it. The only stipulation was that Dre was his only building partner tonight. This announcement caused Dre to smile all over himself, even with rice stuck to his forehead and face.

"Will you be my building partner?" Beth asked Daryl and smiled up at him with a big ole smile.

"Well, how the hell could I turn a face like that down?" Daryl replied and kissed her lips.

"Stop that shit for five minutes" Negan teased. "We got more rules to go over."

Everyone laughed at Negan's playfulness with Daryl and Beth.

"Rule number two" Negan started again.

"God, just the rules are going to take all night" Kelly whispered to Ginger. She elbowed him trying to shut him up.

"The youngest person on the team will draw a building project from this bowl my lovely daughter in-law prepared" Negan winked at a blushing Beth.

"Rule number three" Negan held up three fingers. "Each team has ten minutes to get your shit together before official time begins. Building time is thirty minutes. So, if you're especially organized, like me for example, you could have up to forty minutes to complete your project."

There were some moans and groans from around the room at Negan's obvious cockiness. "On the other hand" Negan continued "if you're a bit of a slow starter and pussy foot around too much – well, you're probably gonna be screwed on time."

"Rule number four" Negan got louder which generated more groans from everyone scattered around the living room. "All decisions of the judging panel are final, and anyone who tries to protest or argue will be dealt with accordingly."

"Well, damn" Maggie snorted.

"Indeed Margaret" Negan agreed. Everyone laughed.

"Well, what are the criteria that the judges will be using?" Beth asked timidly. Beth was always that student who hounded the professor for the syllabus a month before the semester started. Negan walked over to her and tweaked her nose.

"Glad you asked Princess" Negan answered. Beth smiled at everyone around the room as if she'd just gotten a gold star from the teacher.

Negan held out his hand and Ginger handed him a clipboard. Negan read down the judging points that included completed building within time allotted, followed plan specifications to a tee, structurally sound, aesthetically pleasing.

Negan and Andre named themselves "Team Awesome".

Daryl and Beth were a team and no one dared to even approach them to join forces – the inability to tolerate the amount of PDA that was sure to occur at that table was probably the deciding factor. Their team name was "The Love Bugs" – uggh.

That left Annette, Glen, Maggie, Michonne, and Rick. They all agreed to put Glen in charge, but Rick would be his right hand man. The ladies would be support staff so to speak. Annette suggested the name "The Superstars" for their team and so that's what they went with.

Annette was instructed to get the bowl with the project plans inside. Beth drew for her and Daryl and pulled out the "Green Valley Lookout". They both laughed and said this competition was already theirs because even the name of their structure was perfect – Green. Andre pulled for Team Awesome and drew out "Double T Ranch".

"Hell yeh" Negan cheered. "A most impressive set of plans my dear boy." Dre laughed at Negan's goofiness.

Maggie drew for the Superstars and she came out with Redwood Junction – a train depot of sorts. "Cool" Glen shouted out with the genuine excitement of a child on Christmas day.

Kelly, serving as official timekeeper, told them that they could get started. And, as Uncle Si would say, it was on like Donkey Kong. Michael took out his phone to capture the event on video – he could already tell that this was going to be black mail worthy.

Glen's team got a really good start. Annette sorted through all the log pieces and began creating piles of like building supplies. She was sorting them so that when Glen or Rick asked for a certain piece they wouldn't waste time searching for it. _Now that's smart_ Negan thought to himself when he noticed what they were doing _. That Annette's a thinker for sure_. Michonne offered encouragement every now and then, but mostly she spent her time gazing at that beautiful baby girl of hers. Maggie spent her time building her own little cabin underneath the table – actually she said it was a brothel to service the railroad workers on their down time. Negan snorted at that thinking that it was funny as hell. Annette had said something to the effect of _Oh Margaret that's in such poor taste_.

Now, Daryl and Beth – they got off to a good start too. Beth saw her mom's strategy of sorting the logs and she agreed that it was probably a very good idea, so she quickly got to sorting while Daryl studied the plans. And studied some more. See, Daryl didn't rush into things – well, work related things anyway. That's why Negan always knew that a Daryl Dixon project would be a flawless project. But they only had thirty- five minutes and time was ticking.

Eventually, Daryl got to building and Beth got to assisting and before you knew it, the Green Valley Lookout structure was nearing completion. Beth was getting more excited by the minute.

"Oh, Daryl" she'd say. "It's just perfect." Daryl would smile and then they'd kiss. Rick pelted them with the littlest log pieces. Daryl would zing them back over at Rick. At one point Daryl caught the corner of Rick's right eye eliciting a string of expletives from Rick.

"Boys" Annette warned. "Stop throwing toys – you're not settin a very good example."

With that small amount of chastising, Daryl decided to focus back on his work and Daryl, being one that always went the extra mile decided that the lookout needed a little something else. Quickly, with a pencil he scratched out something on the back of the plans.

"Beth, I need ya to go get me some stuff" Daryl whispered. "Gonna have to amp this project up if we're wanta win." Beth loved how competitive Daryl was. He'd been glancing over at Negan and Dre's project – it was damn impressive. He wasn't worried about Glen because he'd heard him cussing when Maggie accidently knocked their structure over moving around under the table. They'd already had to start over twice – Rick had even started threatening Maggie if she did it again.

"What'cha want me to get?" Beth asked.

Daryl chewed on his lip and looked back at his hastily scratched out plans. "I need rubber bands, scotch tape, and some bottle lids" Daryl told her.

Beth scrunched her eyebrows up. "What kind of bottle lids"

"Uh, like off a 2 liter or something" he declared. "We got anything like that?"

Beth answered him by taking off for the kitchen.

In the meantime, the massive ranch Dre and Negan had been charged with building was slowly progressing. Negan was taking his time and allowing Dre to do most of the work. It was a slow go because Negan would point out things that needed to be corrected and he'd take the time to demonstrate to Dre what he was talking about and explaining the reasoning behind it. Dre was having the time of his life and so were the adults.

Kelly finally called time and ordered everyone to step away from their table – no more building could take place. Maggie hopped up from the floor, proud as a peacock of her whorehouse. Glen was very concerned about the roof on their train depot – it was a bit lopsided to say the very least. He was pretty sure that there was a log not completely in place somewhere causing the ever so slight kilter to his roofline.

Beth and Daryl had goofy smiles on their faces. Daryl had whispered to Beth that "Glen's roof is fucked up – one of Maggie's whores probably caused the whole foundation to slip". Beth giggled at that comment and that caused Daryl to want to nibble on her, or touch her, or something. Their lookout was perfect according to the plans, it looked great, AND Daryl had fashioned some catapults _for fightin off Injuns_ he said. Beth told him _it was the best lookout she'd ever seen_.

Dre and Negan's ranch was completed and perfect. The panel of judges had their work cut out for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Annette had long since excused herself from the building competition and tidied up the kitchen for her daughter. She knew that Beth would have a lot to do tomorrow and she sure enough wouldn't want to begin the day by having to clean up empty pizza boxes and sticky take out cartons. While Annette was in there, she whipped up a little surprise for everyone.

"Hey ya'll" Annette called to them from the kitchen. "When the building party is over, I've got homemade brownies for dessert - ice cream and hot fudge sauce to go over the top."

Negan acted as if he'd been poked with a cattle prod. "You heard the lady" he barked at Ginger. "Get on with announcing the winners."

While Michael was charged with snapping pictures of everyone's completed structures, Ginger and Kelly went to the front of the living room where everyone had gathered. Kelly had three envelopes in his hand. Beth assumed that they were prizes and she became even more excited – she and Daryl knew that the catapults were going to put them over the top - literally.

"Coming in third place with a completely historically accurate train depot" Ginger began "is the Superstar Team." Everyone clapped and cheered. "Honorable mention given to Maggie for the log cabin whore house."

"Daddy" Dre asked "What's a whore house?"

Well, that just about put Negan under for the night. Negan slapped Rick on the back and said _yeh, Rick. Tell us what a whore house is._ Rick tried to fight the smile but couldn't do it. _We'll talk later son – much later_ Rick had told Andre.

Kelly handed Glen the 3rd place envelope.

"Now, we really had a hard time deciding between the other two projects – both were very impressive" Ginger began. "However, one of the stipulations was that the plans had to be followed precisely" Ginger looked nervous.

Daryl already knew where this was going, but Beth hadn't figured it out yet.

Ginger started again. "With that being said and even though we really thought the addition of the catapults was a very wise addition, the judging committee had to deduct points for straying from the given plans."

"What?" Beth spouted. "Negan!"

"Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh" Negan wagged his finger at Beth. "No arguing allowed."

"Second place goes to the Love Bugs" Ginger announced. Kelly tried to hand the envelope to Beth but she refused to take it. Daryl finally took the envelope.

"Guess that means first place goes to Team Awesome" Ginger stated. Kelly handed the first place prize envelope to Andre who couldn't stop jumping up and down.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Cornbread Dressing**

Kelly, Ginger, and Michael had long since excused themselves when Annette had wrapped each of them a brownie in wax paper to take for the road.

"Oh shit" Negan complained loudly as he stood. "I'm stuffed. Think that last brownie was probably one too many."

Daryl wasn't fairing much better – he had almost as much hot fudge sauce on his shirt as Andre did.

Glen moaned out in discomfort. "Ohhhhh, my stomach" he whined. Rick couldn't even form words – he was only able to grunt and rub his stomach.

Daryl looked down at Andre who'd snuggled up next to him on the couch and his eyes were getting heavier by the second. "Boy, ya ain't gettin in my bed with all that chocolate on your face." The fact that Andre was sleeping with Daryl and Beth wasn't even up for debate. The little boy had done so every night since he'd been in Chicago so why go bucking the trend now?

Andre looked up at Daryl in his ice cream coma and asked, "Have ya seen your face?"

"Oh my gosh" Glen laughed. "He got you Dude – you got fudge sauce all over your face too." Glen laughed and pointed at Daryl causing Daryl to wipe at his face, but it wasn't much use as it was already dried – he was pretty sure that he and Dre both needed to jump into the shower.

Michonne was slipping from the living room to put Lila down, but not before Negan could convince her that they should all go to the big Thanksgiving Day Parade in the morning.

"Chonne, I don't know" Rick hedged. "It's gonna be cold and dreary."

"Yeh, and your old bones can't take it" Michonne teased. "I know Mr. Grumpy pants, but it'd be a shame to miss it – I hear it's a really big deal."

Negan waggled his eyebrows at Rick. "Come on man" Negan prodded. "It's a good time. I can get us a spot right in front of the Architectural Foundation." Beth stomped through the living room to retrieve all of the dirty ice cream bowls and gave everyone a death glare. It made Glen nervous enough that he jumped up to help his sister in-law gather up the dirty dishes. Maggie simply ignored her baby sister – she was used to her throwing fits now and again. Besides, Maggie didn't feel nearly as lazy as the other asswipes in the room. At least she'd been picking up Lincoln Logs. That's more than any of the rest of them could say.

Negan, thinking he'd mess with Beth a bit, kept holding his bowl just out of her reach.

"Dammit Negan" Beth finally snapped as she reached and stretched for the bowl. "I've got to get to bed at some point tonight."

"Besides" Negan directed the conversation back to Rick again when he tired of teasing his princess. "It'll get us the hell out of Beth's way in the morning. Pretty sure that's not gonna be pleasant at all."

A look of acceptance, no maybe agreement, came over Rick's face. "Yeh, okay" Rick finally accepted his fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl waited till he heard Andre's light snoring. "Pssst" he said trying to get Beth's attention. No response. "Pssst" a little louder this time." Still no response except for a tiny female sounding snort.

"Psssst" this time pretty loud and he poked Beth in the shoulder.

"Dammit Daryl" Beth snapped. "I'm tryin to go to sleep" she grumbled. "Done told ya we ain't foolin 'round with Andre in the room."

"Beth" Daryl whispered. "How come you gotta spend the night away from me tomorrow night? Huh?"

"Cause Daryl" Beth sat up on her elbows and looked over at her husband. "We've already discussed this."

"Ya gonna have to remind me" Daryl told her. "I'm thinkin it didn't make any sense."

"Daryl" Beth sighed. "Friday night is going to be just like a reception. We're staying at the hotel for the weekend. I just kinda thought" Beth's voice trailed off.

Daryl was grinning. "Ya kinda thought what?" he teased.

"You know what" Beth giggled.

"No I don't" Daryl replied. "What?"

"I thought it'd be excitin if we abstained for a while before" Beth finally answered him, complete with much blushing.

"Beeetthhhhh" Daryl whined. "I've already gone damn near a week without. I don't think I can make it another night, much less two."

"Don't be silly" Beth teased. "Of course you can. Now turn over there and go to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was up bright and early the next morning – they were going to grab bagels somewhere along the way to this promised "sweet spot" of a place to view the parade. Andre was so excited that he was bouncing from room to room. Rick had Lila tucked into the stroller and was shoving blankets into every nook and cranny around the baby girl to keep her warm. Everyone was having to bundle up since a cold front had come through the night before and the temperature had pretty much bottomed out.

"Now Rick" Annette began – just as any grandmother would, "You make sure Andre keeps that tobaggon on his head at all times. We sure don't need an earache to deal with."

"Yes Ms. Annette" Rick replied.

"And ya keep Lila covered up now" Annette continued.

"We will" Rick assured the woman that had become for all intents and purposes his mother. It had been decades since his mother had passed and he was very grateful that Annette Greene had been in his life to help ease that pain.

Daryl and Beth stood in the entryway of the apartment trying to say their goodbyes. Rick and Michonne stood out by the elevator. Hearing it ding, Daryl planted a sloppy wet kiss to Beth's lips.

"Let's go Romeo" Rick hollered. "She'll be here when we get back."

"Gotta go Baby" Daryl sighed into Beth's mouth. "Love you."

"Love you too" Beth answered. "Don't eat too much junk. I'm cooking a feast remember!"

About that time, Annette must have dropped a casserole dish in the kitchen. There was a crash and surprisingly, a curse word. Daryl smirked at his wife. "How could I forget?" he laughed. "We'll all be back when the parade's over."

Beth watched him board the elevator with Rick, Michonne and the kids before she closed the front door. Then calling into the kitchen, "You alright Momma?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

It took nearly half an hour for Beth and her mother to get Annette's small disaster cleaned up. She'd dropped the dish that held the green peas and the small vegetables had rolled in every direction. Now they needed to decide if they wanted to replace that side dish with something else.

"We're havin roasted Brussels sprouts" Beth tried to calm Annette down. "That's a green vegetable, and with everything else we're havin – I'm just not gonna worry 'bout it."

Annette smiled at her daughter. "I'm so sorry" she apologized again. "I just kind of zoned out for a minute."

"Well, I don't even like green peas" Beth laughed. "Ya did me a favor."

The ladies got a chuckle out of that for a few seconds and then they heard the front door open. "That must be Lucille" Beth commented.

As if on cue, Lucille called out. "It's just me." Beth and Annette hustled out to meet the lady who was loaded down with several bags.

"What in the world Lucille?" Beth asked. "I told you not to worry 'bout a thing."

Lucille smiled as she handed off the bags so that she could get out of her coat. "Well, this sweet little southern belle I know told me once that the very least you can do is show up with cookies or something."

Annette looked into the bag she was now holding and giggled. "I don't see cookies. I see wine."

"Did I say cookies?" Lucille laughed. "Yes, cookies is code for wine." Now all three ladies were snickering and they hadn't even gotten the cork out of the first bottle. Beth looked into the bag that she was holding. It was a cheese and fruit platter from a well know deli down the street.

"Yum" Beth exclaimed. "I love Halsted's!"

"You'll never believe who I ran into" Lucille followed the other two ladies into the kitchen area. Beth looked at her as if to ask who while simultaneously searching for a corkscrew. Annette stood on tippy toes trying to reach the wine glasses from the top cabinet.

"Daryl! And Rick and Michonne and the kids" Lucille excitedly recalled. "They were grabbing some breakfast sandwiches – that Michonne is one of the most striking woman I've laid eyes on. Just a beautiful girl."

"She really is" Annette agreed. "And smart – my goodness that woman is so smart. Rick has really been blessed to finally have some happiness in his life."

Beth poured up three glasses of wine while Lucille pulled the cover from the fruit and cheese platters.

"Oh my" Annette sputtered. "Ya think it's too early to be drinkin?"

"I've been up for a really long time" Beth explained. "So, it's more like midafternoon to me."

"Think of it as juice" Lucille offered. Annette shrugged her shoulders and the three ladies clinked their glasses together. "Now, what can I do to help?"

Annette began to empty the dishwasher, so that it could ultimately be reloaded. Beth put Lucille to work crumbling the cornbread into a huge bowl. "What are we going to use in place of the sage Dear?" Lucille asked.

Beth had already started nibbling on the pepper jack cheese. "Mmmm, that's good – spicy! Whew" she finished off her first glass of wine and refilled.

"I just always used Italian seasonin in its place" Annette answered. Surprisingly, Annette had polished off her first glass as well. Lucille filled Annette's empty glass quickly, then topped off her own.

Beth pulled the Italian seasoning out of the spice cabinet and tossed it to her mother. "Yep" Beth added. "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie and Michonne were enjoying a white chocolate latte that Negan had picked up for them. Lila had been strapped to the front of Rick's chest in the baby sling and Andre was sitting on Daryl's shoulders. Glen and Negan were shooting the shit as some more balloons came by. The balloons were Baby Lila's favorite thing because the bright colors caught her eye. Dre on the other hand loved the different floats and kept asking Daryl what he thought made each one of them "work". Rick was really grateful that he'd been strong armed into this excursion. Negan hadn't been stretching the truth when he had said that it was a good time.

It was nearing two o'clock before the rag tag bunch made their way back to Daryl and Beth's apartment. Daryl had called Beth to see if she needed him to pick up anything while he was out. She'd sounded strange on the phone, rushed, stressed maybe. Hell, Daryl just chalked it up to her being nervous about preparing a meal for so many people.

"Be home soon" Daryl told her. "Love ya Babe."

"Thanks for callin" she'd said in a faraway voice. "Have a good day."

 _Thanks for calling? Have a good day?_ What the hell is wrong with that girl Daryl wondered.

Arriving at the front of his building, Daryl noticed a fire engine parked out front with its lights flashing. Several firefighters were hanging around the truck – the female had a clipboard and seemed to be writing some information down.

"Hell, she might not be able to cook, but damn she sure is cute" one of them told the other.

"Yeh, she was cute" the other guy agreed.

"I'd hit it" the female firefighter added.

Before they even stepped from the elevator on Daryl's floor, Daryl murmured to no one in particular "What the hell?"

"Hope it's not our dinner" Maggie joked causing Michonne and Glen to laugh.

They didn't have to wait long for their answer. When they reached Daryl and Beth's door it was standing wide open, security was there as was a maintenance guy with a huge box fan. They were trying to draw out the smoke from Daryl's apartment. A firefighter had opened up an emergency window at the end of the hallway so that the smoke would have somewhere to go. The firefighter nodded at Daryl and smirked. Daryl nodded back.

"What happened Daddy?" Dre asked Rick. Rick was fighting a shit eating grin forming on his face. Michonne fought a strangled cough and Glen looked around nervously.

"Oh, Dre" Rick snorted. "I think Aunt Bethie's burnt up our Thanksgiving dinner."

Daryl took off at a jog to the kitchen where everything seemed to be as it should be. Well, no not really. There was a completely black pan with some sort of burnt offering fused to it. Several burnt towels and pot holders were strewn about the floor and then a trail of blood from the kitchen sink to the refrigerator then to the pantry. "What in the absolute hell?"

Daryl could hear voices from the living room so he followed the voices to see just what the hell had happened. "Beth" he called out. "In here" she replied. Daryl went into the living room to see Noah sitting beside Beth stretched out on the couch.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl demanded. Lucille popped up from her chair.

"Now don't get all loud and demanding Daryl Dixon" Lucille warned him. Daryl thought Lucille looked a little wobbly on her feet but it could've been where she stood up so quickly. "We just have had a few little mishaps this afternoon." Lucille looked around the room. Negan had made it to the apartment and was by Lucille's side. He looked her up and down suspiciously.

"Beth" Daryl asked. "Are ya okay?" He got down on one knee to check on her. That's when he noticed that her hand was bandaged and that there was blood soaking through the bandage. Daryl held her hand up to Noah as if to say what the frick is this all about?

"That had happened just when I got here" Noah began to explain. "Apparently" Noah looked around the room as if he were sharing some sort of government secret. "They've had a bit of wine today."

Negan had walked into the kitchen and then back into the living room. He held an empty bottle in each hand. "I'd say" Negan snorted. "There's two more empties in the kitchen."

"Oh Beth" Maggie sighed.

"Pfffft" Beth spit out.

"Girl" Negan said in a warning tone and thumped Beth's big toe.

"Ouch!" Beth kicked at him, but Negan swatted her again. Lucille let out a little hiccup.

"Anyway" Noah continued. "Beth had been chopping the giblets for the gravy and the knife must have slipped" Noah rolled his eyes but then make the international symbol for "she's been drinking". "When I got here, she was cussing and holding her hand and blood was all over the place. I've bandaged it the best I could."

Daryl took Beth's hand and looked at the fairly decent first aid job Noah had completed. The gauze was already soaked through though.

"I told her it should be stitched or glued" Noah reported. "That didn't go over very well."

"Yeh" Daryl mumbled. "I imagine not. Where the hell's Annette?"

"Passed out – guest room" Noah answered with a smirk on his face.

"Good Lord" Maggie breathed out and she turned to go check on her stepmother.

"Why is the god damned fire department here?" Negan finally felt the need to ask the next most obvious question.

"We got so caught up in trying to get Beth taken care of that we forgot the dressing in the oven" Lucille admitted.

"We ain't got no dressin?" Rick hollered out.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

Hahahaha! I realized that Beth had cooked chicken casseroles and roasted asparagus for them one night earlier in the week, and I had planned on them having roasted asparagus in place of the peas. Soooooo, I had to go back a chapter and change "roasted asparagus" to "roasted Brussels sprouts". Hope everyone is okay with the change.

 **Have These People Ever Had a Normal Holiday Meal?**

"Mr. Dixon" Noah spoke timidly, beckoning him to meet him in the dining room. Daryl kissed Beth on the forehead before leaving her side to go see just what it was Noah couldn't say to him in front of everyone else.

"Beth" Daryl instructed, "Get your shoes on. We're goin to the ER to get that hand tended to."

The whining began immediately. Daryl knew that it would and he would deal with Beth when he finished speaking with Noah.

"What?" Daryl asked Noah gruffly.

"I didn't want to mention it in front of Beth" Noah began. "She's probably going to need a tetanus shot. In the short time I've known Beth, the one thing that stands out to me is that she's not a good patient."

Daryl grunted in agreement. "You ain't lyin." That's when he heard Negan getting after Beth in their bedroom. Daryl could hear Negan's deep voice asking questions. Beth was trying to play the silent act by refusing to answer, but Negan wasn't a man that would accept that. Daryl figured he better get in there and separate the two before there were more injuries.

"What's up?" Daryl asked looking to Negan. "Get your shoes Beth. Let's get this over with so we can have some dinner with our family."

Beth huffed, and probably wanted to stamp her foot, but instead she turned and went into the closet just inside the bathroom door. Daryl spun around to ask Negan just what the hell his problem was, couldn't he tell that Beth was upset enough as it was? Negan already knew that Daryl was about to rip him a new one so he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I simply came in here to help her get her shoes on" Negan started. "She's fucking bleeding all over the place, by the way." Negan pointed to the carpeted floor – blood dribbles mapped out Beth's path.

"Fuck" Daryl sighed.

"Don't worry about it" Negan told him. "I can take care of it. Anyway, so I was just trying to ask her if she was okay and dammit, Daryl, something's not right. The more I talked to her about what happened, the more upset she became."

"That's weird" Daryl agreed.

"Fuck yeh, it's weird" Negan echoed.

"Finally" Negan looked towards the bathroom where they heard some cabinet doors being slammed, then the flush of the toilet. "Finally" Negan whispers. "Princess said she was distracted by a phone call – the phone call is what got her all out of whack and caused her to cut her hand."

"Well, what the hell kind of phone call woulda done all that?" Daryl asked.

Negan held up Beth's phone in the air as if it were the missing link to some great mystery. "I asked her that same thing."

"And?" Daryl prompted. Beth walked out of the bathroom with her coat.

"Let's go Daryl" Beth pouted. "Let's just get this over with – fuckin hate hospitals."

"Language", Negan mumbled to Beth, casting a glance her way.

"I know ya do Baby" Daryl tried to soothe her. "We won't be long. And if you're good, I'll get ya some cheese fries tomorrow."

"From MBurger?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course" Daryl answered.

Negan rolled his eyes. Daryl was pussy whooped for sure. "Come here Princess. Let me help you with your coat."

Reluctantly, Beth trudged over to Negan where he gently assisted her with the wrap. "I love you Baby Girl" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too" Beth replied. "Sorry I've been so grumpy. I'm just not feelin myself this week."

"Beth" Negan turned her around to look at him. "Who was the phone call from?"

"What?" Beth blinked her big blue eyes at Negan. Negan knew she was stalling for time.

"The phone call you said you had. That's what distracted you when you cut yourself" Negan reminded her.

Beth looked at the floor to avoid the gaze of both men.

"Beth" Daryl spoke first. "Baby, who was the phone call from?" Negan looked on in anticipation.

"Shane" Beth all but whispered. Daryl and Negan gave each other an icy stare while a drop of blood trailed down Beth's finger, collecting with another on the tip of her pinky finger before dropping silently to the carpet.

"Get her stitched up before she fucking bleeds out!" Negan ordered. "We'll discuss this later", giving a solemn nod to Beth. Beth nodded back in his direction - she didn't think she'd ever seen Negan so serious or cold in his demeanor and it scared her. She shivered, not from cold, but fright. The tension in the room cut have been cut with, well, her favorite kitchen knife that was currently covered in her own blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, a trip to the emergency room with Beth Greene Dixon would be anything but normal. Upon their arrival, she blacked out right there in the middle of the waiting room. Except for the fact that it scared the shit out of Daryl, it did get them back in an examination room more quickly.

Daryl filled out paperwork, while a nurse got Beth a snack and some juice. They really didn't think she'd lost enough blood to be that weak, but when Beth admitted that she hadn't had much to eat all day long (besides fermented fruit), they figured her blood sugar was low. That's what prompted a round of blood tests.

And then, of course, they wanted to x-ray the hand, but just as the guy from radiology came into the room to take Beth down, someone told him that they had decided against it at the last minute for some reason. Every time Daryl turned around it seemed that someone new was coming into Beth's room.

Negan kept firing texts to Daryl – plotting terrible scenarios of what they should do to Walsh when they finally got hold of him. As much as Daryl enjoyed Negan's creative plans of torture, it was causing him some difficulty in keeping up with what was going on with his sweet wife. Daryl finally had to put the phone away– several doctors had been in and out of the exam room and he was losing track of who all they were and what they were doing. Before he knew what was going on, Beth had been stripped down to her skivvies and was in a paper gown.

"What the hell Beth?" Daryl asked when they were alone. "How come ya half naked? They hadn't even done anything 'bout that hand yet 'cept bandage it?"

Beth had a funny look on her face. She'd finished the goldfish crackers a nurse had given her and was now peeling a banana. It was like once she started eating, she just couldn't quit. Beth devoured the banana in three to four bites and was washing it all down with a swig of orange juice..

"I don't know" she answered. "Maybe they don't wanta mess my shirt up." Beth really had no idea how she ended up in a pink paper gown.

Finally, a doctor they hadn't seen yet came into the room and introduced himself.

"Wait a minute" Beth held up her bandaged hand. "Did you say you're an OB/GYN?"

"Yes, that's correct" he replied.

"I think you're in the wrong room. I'm just here 'bout my hand" Beth held it up again. "Just need stitchin up. I've got people waitin Thanksgiving Dinner on me."

The doctor smiled patiently, "Are you Beth Dixon?" he asked checking the chart in front of him. Beth nodded. "I have the right room. We'll get to that hand" he said smirking. "I thought they told you why we couldn't do the x-ray and that you would be expecting me."

Daryl and Beth both looked at the man – one as dumbfounded as the other.

"Your blood test indicated an increased level of hCG" the doctor stated. Still, the two of them looked like a pair of deer in the headlights. "It's a pregnancy hormone" he offered more information to try and clarify the situation.

Daryl's mouth dropped open about the time Beth's good hand went to cover her mouth to prevent an expletive from coming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, they got to the original reason of their ER visit. The hand was stitched, glued, and a tetanus shot administered. Daryl reminded Beth during the whole ordeal about the cheese fries that would be delivered to the hotel spa for her to enjoy tomorrow. She smiled the entire time and was just as pleasant as could be. _Like bribing a fuckin toddler_ Daryl thought to himself. _Instead of a Hot Wheels car or a Barbie doll though, it's fried, greasy food. Go figure._

Daryl couldn't decide if the cheese fries had her smiling or she was still in shock over the news neither of them were expecting. He had to admit, it hadn't really sunk in yet with him either.

Daryl and Beth left the ER with antibiotic ointment to use once the glue wore away, a mild pain killer (non-narcotic, of course), a prescription for both iron supplements and prenatal vitamins, and strict instructions to schedule an appointment with her regular OB/GYN immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl and Beth had told everyone back at the apartment not to wait on them to eat since they had no idea how long they would be. Honestly, they hadn't expected to be gone nearly four hours.

"Really" Beth told them "we can eat a plate when we get back. I know for a fact that Rick eats for a solid three hours at Thanksgiving anyway, so at least we'll get to eat with him."

"I do not" Rick protested, even as he was picking the cracker topping off the top of some casserole. Did he really think no one noticed him eating while he stood there in front of them Beth wondered.

So, just as expected, when they returned from the emergency room, Rick was still at the dining room table, along with Glen and Negan. All three men were putting the food away – Negan was trying to polish off all of the oyster casserole.

"I saved you some oysters Boy" Negan teased Daryl. "Know you're going to need them tomorrow night."

Daryl snorted at the comment. Beth winked knowingly at her husband.

"Ya'll aright?" Glen asked after looking the both of them over carefully. "You both just look rattled."

Both ignored Glen.

Annette had slept off her stupor and was fussing over Beth, even while rubbing at her own temples. "Let me fix your plate Bethie" Annette said quietly.

"Okay Momma" Beth answered. There were some dessert plates left on the table. Beth peeked into the living room and waved at everyone. They all greeted her happily, telling her that they missed them and were glad that they were back. Lucille and Michonne were playing cards with Andre – Kings Around the Corner if Beth was correct. Maggie was holding and playing with Lila.

"I'm gonna need them oysters tonight" Daryl clarified.

"Daryl Dixon!" Beth gasped in front of all the other men sitting around the table.

"It's the truth!" Daryl exclaimed. "You and I are goin on to the hotel – ain't gonna be no hen party tonight. Think ya'll already had that today." Everyone snickered at that comment. "I gotta go to the office for a while in the mornin". Beth didn't miss the look Daryl gave Negan.

"so I'll be out of your way early on and you women can have your spa day. But you, Baby Girl, are all mine tonight – just mine." Daryl picked up a brussel sprout and shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"Dude" Glen laughed out loud. "You're working tomorrow? What a goober!"

Negan's eyes snapped to Daryl. "Did you want Glen in on that project we were starting tomorrow?" he asked Daryl.

"Uh, yeh" Daryl stammered, then looked around the room. "Rick too."

"Yeh, so Rick" Negan piped up "how 'bout when Michonne leaves for the spa in the morning you come on over to my office? We'll show you how the big dogs roll."

Glen had good heartedly accepted his fate that he was working the next day as well and was too busy smothering a roll with butter to notice the surprise on Rick's face.

"Uh, well" Rick stuttered. "I've got the kids tomorrow."

"Bring the kids" Negan instructed. "We've got a daycare. You can meet the sitters I've got lined up for Andre and Lila for tomorrow night."

Rick could tell by the look in Negan's eye that it wasn't a request, it was a demand. Rick wasn't sure what was going on, but something was definitely up. "Okay" Rick agreed. "Yeh, we'll be there."

Beth had thoroughly enjoyed the Thanksgiving feast even though her plate had to be rewarmed in the microwave – everything was delicious. As a matter of fact she ate every morsel from her plate and began picking the scraps from Rick's – a deadly mission at best. Rick gave her that side eye thing he reserved for really sticky situations. She thought he may have been contemplating stabbing her other hand with his fork.

"What?" she asked Negan, completely unaware of the whipped cream in her hair.

"You've got a little" Negan made a motion to his face to try and get the girl to clean herself up a bit. She wiped everywhere but where the mess was. Negan chuckled.

"I'm starvin" Beth said. "Think I had some cheese and crackers this morning."

"Ya had all them snacks at the" Daryl quit talking mid-sentence. Luckily, no one made much of his almost slip of information. "Beth, Baby" Daryl spoke softly. "When ya finish eatin, will ya go pack for us?"

"Of course" Beth smiled back at her husband and looked warily at Negan. "I'll go get started on that right now."

Negan thought Beth looked awfully pale. And weak. _Hell,_ he thought to himself, _no telling how much fucking blood she lost before they got her stitched up_. He'd spent an hour cleaning up all the blood around the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies" Beth began "looks like we're not gonna get our wild night at the Waldorf after all. Sorry."

They all smiled up at her. "Well, we're not gonna get a wild night, but you are" Maggie snorted.

"Margaret" Annette snickered, but playfully put her hand up to try and hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yeh, yeh" Beth told them. "Make your jokes all ya want, but I'm gonna be the one sleepin on super fluffy pillows and in between the best linens in the whole city of Chicago tonight."

"Honey, you ain't gonna be sleepin any" Michonne continued with the teasing.

Beth couldn't fight the blush any longer. "Guys" she finally laughed herself.

Lucille stood and pulled Beth into a hug. "I think our car's here Sweetheart – judging by the dark and sinister man standing in the doorway with my coat." They all looked to Negan who indeed was holding his wife's coat open for her. Beth couldn't help but think that Negan looked a little sad, worried even.

"Let's go Sweetheart" Negan told his wife. "You've got a big day tomorrow – need to get some rest tonight." Lucille hugged Beth and kissed her on the check before waving goodbye to everyone else and ruffling Andre's hair. The little boy had finally crashed in Daryl's leather recliner. Both Negan and Lucille smiled down fondly at the young boy.

"Ladies" Negan offered and tipped his head. "Beth, Annette, dinner was the best I've had in a while. Thank you for everything."

Annette smiled back at the couple. "Thank you Negan – always good to spend time with ya'll."

Maggie patted Annette on the knee. "I'm just gonna go put Lila down for Chonne. Will ya go get Glen? Tell him we need to be gettin on home too?"

"I sure will" Annette told her stepdaughter.

"Chonne" Beth spoke up. "Ya mind helpin me pack? My hand's a little stiff?" Beth held up her glued hand only to wave it around in a jerky manner. Michonne smiled and jumped up from the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daryl" Beth gushed. "The room is beautiful – it's so nice. But, ya know we coulda just stayed home for one more night."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "Are ya kiddin me?" Daryl snorted. "Tired of sharin my woman with a six year old. I need you Beth." Daryl pulled Beth into a needy hug. They stood in place for what seemed like an hour. "I love you so much Beth" Daryl finally said as if he'd been holding his breath.

"I love you too" Beth smiled up at him "Daddy" she added with an evil grin.

Daryl could no longer hold back the tears. "I just can't believe it" he admitted. "I never thought in a million years when we took you to get your hand stitched up, we'd be getting the news we got tonight."

"You're not upset are ya?" Beth asked. "I mean, I know we weren't planning on babies this soon, but gosh, I just can't quit smilin."

"Hell naw, I ain't upset" Daryl kissed her shoulder. "I'm surprised" he stammered. "Surprised as fuck." Daryl pulled the sweater up and over Beth's head, making sure to be careful with her injured hand. "Think it's okay if we mess 'round?" Daryl peeked out under his bangs at Beth.

"I asked the doctor when you stepped out" Beth blushed. "I wondered. So I asked."

"And?" Daryl asked.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Calling in the Big Guns**

"Mmmm, Baby" Daryl breathed into the hollow of Beth's chest, "soooo fuckin good – been needin this all damn week." Beth laughed quietly as Daryl continued to slowly pump into her with long and deliberate strokes. Daryl moved his mouth from under Beth's chin to one of her breasts, being sure to place a tender wet kiss there as well. The moan that action elicited only prompted him to give the other mound of tender flesh the same treatment.

"I know – me too. Ohhhhh" Beth sighed as she tightened the grip her legs had around Daryl's waist. "You take such good care of me."

"Yeh" Daryl mumbled. "Always. Gonna take care of our baby too – love ya'll so much." With those last words, Daryl stilled while he unloaded everything he'd been holding back all week into Beth. Daryl flopped to the side of Beth. The both lay there for a few minutes in complete silence, trying to catch their breath.

"Well, if I weren't already with child, I'm pretty sure that would've done it" Beth teased Daryl and took his hand in hers, placing a sweet kiss on each of his knuckles. "Sorry we had to spend the evenin at the ER." Beth was smiling like some kind of deranged clown when Daryl glanced over at her.

"What?" he asked her, his smile just as wide as hers.

"We're havin a baby" she giggled.

Daryl nodded his head. "We're havin a baby" he agreed. Daryl rolled completely to his side so that he could face Beth, placing the palm of his hand over Beth's belly. "Can't believe there's a baby in here. Our baby." Daryl leaned over and kissed Beth gently. Next, he made his way down her torso so that he could nuzzle and kiss her fuzzy abdomen.

"Bet it's a girl" Daryl mumbled as he nibbled around Beth's belly button.

Beth tried her best not to wiggle out of Daryl's grasp – he knew how ticklish she was. "Oh, ya do, do ya?"

"Mmmhmmm" Daryl said quietly. "Just like her Momma – nothin but trouble from the get go." Beth playfully swatted at Daryl's forehead so he worked his way back up so that he and Beth could snuggle.

They woke the next morning, still in each other's arms. Daryl gently pulled away from Beth so that he could jump in the shower. He looked back at his wife in bed from the doorway leading into the restroom – she'd rooted around and was settling back down for some more sleep.

They'd talked half the night and Daryl was certain that Beth was exhausted. With their late night shenanigans, the week of company and cooking, and to top it off, the excitement of the ER visit still fresh – how could she not be exhausted. Daryl hoped she got at least a few more hours of sleep. They had a huge night ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the ladies sat around the living room of Daryl and Beth's suite. Before leaving for work, Daryl had ordered breakfast to be delivered an hour before the spa activities were to begin. The mimosas were free flowing, fruit salad filled delicate glass dishes, and savory bacon and eggs rounded out the menu.

"Bethie" Maggie asked. "Want me to top of your mimosa?" Her older sister held the orange juice in one hand, a bottle of champagne in another.

"Uhm, no thanks" Beth replied smoothly. "Orange juice doesn't really agree with me sometimes. I think I'll just have water today."

"Suit yourself" Maggie said. Michonne and the others hadn't picked up on any of the sisters' conversation as they were busy themselves discussing the latest celebrities that they'd heard had had "work" done.

"All I know is, I think I'd just rather sag a little bit as to go through all that trouble" Annette stated.

"And for goodness sakes" Lucille added "they usually look like some kind of circus freak when all is said and done. I just think it's pointless."

"I worked with this lady once" Michonne was now adding her two cents "she mortgaged everything she had to get a boob job done. Afterwards, she couldn't even stand up straight the darn things were so big."

They all got a big jolt out of that – everyone laughing so hard. Lucille finally cleared her throat and the lady looked a bit sheepish.

"I have a confession" Lucille admitted.

"Oh" Michonne perked up. "Do tell."

"Well" Lucille began and looked around the room to make sure she had everyone's attention. "I have had some work done."

Annette gasped but not in a judgmental way, more like a "tell me more" way.

"Really?" Beth asked. "What did ya have done?"

"The first time I had cancer, it was breast cancer" Lucille began to explain.

"Oh my" Michonne commented. "Did you have reconstructive surgery?"

"I sure did" Lucille nodded. "And not so much for Negan, like most people would imagine. I did it for me. He told me he would always love me no matter what."

"Awwww" Maggie said. "Who knew he could be so sweet?"

"I did" Beth chirped in. Maggie rolled her eyes playfully at her baby sister.

"No, I did it for me" Lucille repeated. "And I've never regretted it."

"Can I see em?" Beth asked innocently and wide-eyed.

"Elizabeth" Annette exclaimed.

Lucille threw her head back in laughter. "Of course you can see them" she announced. "They're fabulous!"

All of them enjoyed their day so much – just relaxing and laughing and being pampered. Not only did Daryl send cheese fries for Beth, but he sent sandwiches and cheese fries for everyone's lunch that day. All agreed that he was pretty much the sweetest thing ever. Beth blushed as everyone went on and on about what a good man Daryl was and one of these days he was going to be the best daddy in the world. With that comment, Beth's felt as if her face were on fire. Beth hoped not because she and Daryl weren't quite ready to share their special secret just yet.

"Oh Annette" Lucille was beside herself. "I don't know what we'll do when that day comes. They'll both just be the perfect, doting Momma and Daddy."

"I hate to wish their life away, but I have to admit" Annette smiled "I wouldn't complain a bit. Babies are just the best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What'ya think, huh?" Negan asked Rick. "Huh, pretty fucking impressive. Right?"

Rick scrubbed at his chin and took in all of the monitors in the darkened room. Yes, it was impressive. Very impressive. He could admit that. "Yeh, don't reckon I've ever seen anything like it."

"Sometimes" Negan began again "When I get tired of kicking everybody in the nut sack, I come down here to relax. Unwind. Just watch everybody fuck around and get paid for it." Negan laughed out loud at his own comment. He smacked Daryl in the back of the head. "Hell, everybody fucks around on the job except this asshole – works all the damn time. Boring as fuck to stalk."

Rick looked at Negan and then at one monitor in particular – one of the monitors assigned to the daycare center. "May I?" Rick asked.

Negan nodded and grinned. "Go right ahead" he said. Rick tapped a few buttons on the keyboard and it zoomed in to the baby room where Lila was getting a fresh diaper and some tender loving care from the child care provider. The monitor next to it displayed the room where Andre was playing with some new friends that he'd made that day.

"So, if ya don't mind my askin" Rick started. "This is just like the two armored vehicles – I'm not real sure why an architect would need all this. You on the up and up Negan, or is there something else ya do for a livin?"

Negan smiled but had an answer for Rick. "Rick, we work with a lot of different type clients. However, the majority of our contracts come from government projects."

Rick returned Negan's icy stare.

Negan continued his explanation. "And not just our government – countries from around the globe are patrons of our firm. Rich, affluent countries – war torn countries – it doesn't really matter the circumstances, everyone these days is on edge and security is a big fucking deal. Hell, I imagine you could run a pretzel stand and have to worry about who you've got coming through your business on a day to day basis."

Rick didn't respond right away, but Negan's explanation made a little bit of sense he supposed.

"Rick" Negan sighed "I've got people's kids under my watch" Negan pointed to the set of monitors displaying all of the angles from the day care. "When all is said and done, all we have is our family to show for surviving this shit hole we call life. My family comes first – don't get me wrong. It will always be my family over anyone else's."

Rick gave a brief nod, and a faint smile – maybe realizing that he and Negan were more alike than he'd ever imagined.

"But that doesn't mean I don't value all those around me. The people that work their ass's off to make this the best fucking architectural firm on the face of the goddamned planet. Hell yeh, I'm gonna take care of them and theirs" Negan concluded.

"I get it man" Rick affirmed. "I get it. And ya right – it's damn fuckin impressive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ladies had enjoyed full body massages immediately after breakfast and after lunch they had mani/pedis and facials scheduled. Then before returning to their own rooms to get dressed for the evening they all had an appointment at the hotel's salon to get their hair and make-up done. It was certainly a day of pampering that was for sure.

"Beth" Annette murmured out from under the green glop coating her face. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed anything as much as that full body massage."

Beth giggled at her mother's strained voice trying to communicate without cracking her facial mask. She wanted to smile because her mother was so happy, but it hurt to smile at the moment. "I know Momma. I think a spa day is just about the best thing ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Gene and Georgetti's" the young lady smiled at Daryl. "How many for lunch today?"

"Four" Daryl answered the hostess.

"Five" Negan corrected. Daryl glanced at Negan with questioning in his eyes. "Morgan's joining us." A crooked grin started to form on Daryl's face but he made no comment.

"Oh hello Mr. Negan" the hostess just beamed at the older man. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too Doll" Negan flashed that wolfish grin. "Becky? Right?"

"Yes sir" she confirmed. "Your usual spot Mr. Negan?" Negan nodded. "Follow me."

Rick followed Daryl with Glen closely behind him. Negan was in the lead right on Becky's heels. They wound their way through the bar area, up a set of skinny stairs to what appeared to be a private dining room.

"Menus today?" Becky asked Negan as they all found a chair at the only table in the small room.

"No" Negan told her. "Just send up the usual. Pick something off the wine list for me, would you Dear?"

"Be happy to Sir" Becky responded. "Anthony will be your server today and he'll be up shortly with the calamari and mushrooms."

"Sounds great Becky" Negan slipped a folded bill into the girl's hand before she turned to leave.

Rick sat across from Daryl, making sure to leave the spot at the head of the table for Negan. Needless to say, Rick was pretty surprised when Negan did not sit there. Negan choose the seat next to Daryl and across from Glen.

"So, Morgan" Glen looked to Negan. "Something big going on?"

"What?" Negan quipped. "You think he'd miss Daryl's wedding celebration? You know he loves that boy as much or more than I do." Negan snorted and shoved at Daryl.

"Fuck you" Daryl blushed.

"Who's this Morgan?" Rick had to ask. "Is he a big deal?"

The room got quiet for a split second. "Morgan Jones is my boss" Negan informed Rick. "He's the Senior Principal in the firm – nicest and calmest mother fucker you'll ever meet."

Daryl added, "If you were to bump into him out on the street, you'd think he's just an ordinary Joe. Man's a fuckin genius."

"Wow" Rick said. "Can't wait to meet him."

Rick didn't have to wait long. Morgan showed up about the same time Anthony did with their appetizers – with wine in hand. A very distinguished looking gentleman – dress slacks, button down shirt, black framed glasses, and with a touch of salt and pepper in his very neatly trimmed beard.

"What? They making you serve the wine around here now?" Glen teased the older guy.

"Guess it's better than having to wash the dishes – not sure I've got enough on me today to cover the bill" Morgan joked.

"Shit" Daryl teased. "Ya got more money than Quaker's got oats."

Morgan looked at all of the men at the table. Upon noticing a new face, the older gentleman smiled and set the wine bottles down. Next he extended his hand to Rick. "Morgan Jones" he said. "Nice to meet you."

Rick returned his firm handshake. "Good to meet you to Morgan – Rick Grimes. I'm a friend of Daryl's, but I've known his bride all of her life – I gave Beth away at their weddin."

"Well, well, well" Morgan exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet her – I've certainly heard a lot about her. And, she's Maggie's sister?" Morgan asked Glen with a look of confusion on his face.

"Half-sister" Glen admitted. "They're night and day."

"Mmmmm" Morgan said to no one in particular. "Who wants wine?"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Thanks you for all of the reviews and kind words. Apparently, the email notifications of your messages were backlogged and I was beginning to pout a bit because I thought everyone was ignoring me. Silly me! Love you guys!

 **Time to Get Gussied Up**

Dozens of plates littered the table that the men folk had been sitting around. There were no appetizers left and only scraps of the main course, veal scaloppini and eggplant. Interestingly enough, there were no salad plates to be found since Negan never allowed salad at any of his lunch meetings. According to him he "had to eat enough of that shit at home."

"So Morgan" Glen held up his wine glass to the man "when you think you're gonna hang all this up and move down south for good?"

Morgan smiled and scratched at his chin. "My graceful exit is getting closer and closer young man. Why? You vying for my job?" he asked Glen with a kind smile on his face.

"No Sir" Glen quickly responded. "I don't think I'd ever be prepared for that position."

Negan cackled. "He's just waiting to find the perfect woman to take care of his crusty ass during his golden years."

Everyone around the table was laughing while Morgan shook his head trying to make Negan feel at least a little bit bad about getting a laugh at his expense. "No, John" Morgan said, a bit sadly but more fondly, "I don't imagine I'll ever find anybody to take Jenny's place. I'm doomed to a life of bachelorhood."

"Yeh" Negan grinned. "We'll see about that." Then Negan cut his eyes at Daryl. Daryl looked around the room to see if perhaps Negan was eyeing someone else, but no, Negan was staring directly at Daryl and grinning like an idiot. "You just never know when the right woman's gonna come along. Ain't that right, Daryl?"

Still unsure of what was going on Daryl replied with the safest answer he could come up with, "Uh, that's right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Momma" Beth asked Annette, "You gonna need help getting dressed for tonight or are ya good?" The mother and daughter were walking down the hallway towards the elevator that would take them from the spa to the floor that Annette's room was on.

"Oh, I think I'll be just fine" Annette answered Beth. "I think I'm goin to lie down and try to get a nap in before all the festivities tonight. If I need help with a zipper or anything I'll holler at Michonne – she and Rick are right next door to me."

"Well, okay" Beth smiled as they entered the elevator together "But just call if ya need me."

They quickly reached Annette's floor. "Don't you worry 'bout me Elizabeth. You just get yourself some rest and then slide into that sinfully beautiful gown you're wearin tonight. I can't wait to see you and Daryl."

Beth couldn't contain her smile. "Momma, he makes me so happy" Beth told her mother.

"And that makes me happy" Annette replied. "You are a beautiful couple – I am so proud for you. I will miss you terribly when I go back home, but you have your life to live and I do to."

They stood in the hallway for a few minutes, right outside Annette's door, hugging and whispering to each other. "Now, you get on up to your room and rest up Baby Girl" Annette kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you this evenin."

"Love you Momma" Beth whispered.

"Love you too Elizabeth" Annette told her before entering her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was covered with a bath towel and giving Lila a bottle. He certainly didn't want to get formula on his dress shirt – both Beth and Michonne would have an absolute duck fit. Michonne tried to get into her dress without ripping any seams. She was cursing all that food she'd put away over the past week. Rick watched the struggle from where he was seated on the couch but he was a smart enough man to know not to say a word. Not. One. Fucking. Word.

Finally, Michonne called out into the sitting area of the room. "Hey, Rick" Michonne called out helplessly.

"Yes" he answered.

"Can you come here for a sec?" she asked, sounding a little tense.

Rick jumped up with Lila in his arms to try and help Michonne get the dress pulled down over her hips. Rick smiled at his wife, but remained quiet.

"Not one word" Michonne warned him.

Rick placed Lila in the middle of the bed and surrounded her with pillows before turning back around to try and fix the "dress" situation. It took some doing, but they managed to get the dress pulled down completely and Rick thought that he might not mind that extra bit of snugness one bit. Yep, ole Rick Grimes was an ass man and boy, did his woman have an ass!

"You look beautiful Chonne" Rick looked his wife in the eye as he hugged her from behind. Michonne smiled at him in the mirror.

"Thank you" Michonne told him.

"Can't fuckin wait to get ya out of this dress" Rick teased. He nibbled at her earlobe.

"Mmmm" Michonne grinned. "I bet not. Need help with your tie?"

"Yes, please" Rick turned to grab it from the dresser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Glen" Maggie snapped. "Have you been smoking?"

"What?" Glen looked sheepish. "Me?" he asked. "Heck no" he answered. "You know we had a working lunch, and Negan and Daryl, you know them. When they get deep into work conversations, they get nervous, and then they get to smoking."

"Glen" Maggie tried to stop her husband before he dug himself in too deeply. "You forget I stopped in on one of those lunch meetings to deliver some papers a few years back. I know what goes on there."

Glen just returned Maggie's gaze with a blank stare.

"I'm not quite sure why they even allow ya'll to smoke, but every single one of you were smoking I'm sure – it looked like the teacher's lounge when I used to sneak in there to buy a coke back in the day" Maggie laughed. "Please wash your hair really good – I don't want to dance with a cigarette butt all night long."

"Yes Dear" Glen replied on his way to the restroom in their hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl swiped his key card to his and Beth's honeymoon suite. He was loaded down with his tuxedo bag and a few other items they'd forgotten the night before while they were making a hasty exit.

"It's just me Babe!" Daryl hollered out. He didn't want to startle Beth. Daryl knew Beth was awake because she had texted him when she woke from her nap.

"I'm soakin in the tub!" Beth yelled back.

Daryl grinned at the thought of that – he decided to ditch the garment bag and get in there to the bathroom to see if he could assist in anyway. Stepping into the bathroom and looking upon his wife was certainly a treat, especially after he'd spent the afternoon with a bunch of blowhards stuffing their faces and shooting the bull. Beth's hair was already done for the evening and she was absolutely glowing – literally fucking glowing!

"Beth, Babe" Daryl whispered "Can we just stay in tonight?"

"Are ya kiddin me?" Beth laughed. "Lucille would kill us!"

Daryl laughed along with Beth. "Yeh, you're probably right 'bout that – guess we gonna have to do this thing, ain't we?"

"Yes, I think we are" Beth agreed. "I think I'm ready to get out though – don't wanta be all shriveled up."

"Here, let's get all these bubbles off ya – don't want ya slippin in the tub, now do we?" Daryl asked. Beth smiled up at Daryl. Always her protector, that man was.

"Use the shower head and spray me off" Beth giggled. "But don't get any ideas – I can't mess my hair or face up."

"Girl, I can't wait to mess that fuckin hair up" Daryl growled and nibbled at her neck. When he did, Beth got a whiff of the cigarette smoke and the wine on his breath. Daryl smelled like soured grapes and a pool hall.

"Oh God" Beth said with a desperate sound to her voice.

"What?" Daryl asked. "What is it?"

Beth was shoving at Daryl to get him out of her way so that she could get to the toilet. That's when the retching began. Everything that Beth had eaten that day was making its way back up – everything.

"Beth" Daryl asked scared out of his wits. "What's wrong Baby? This can't be mornin sickness, can it? It ain't mornin." Daryl walked over to Beth to try and help her up out of the floor, but when he got within a foot of her she held her hand up.

"Stop" she screamed. "Don't come any closer – I can smell you. I can smell you and it makes me want to vomit."

"Well, God Damn Beth" Daryl was half-way pissed.

"You smell like cigarettes Daryl" she said with tears in her eyes. "You been smokin today?"

Daryl hung his head. "Yeh, I had a couple."

"Honey, I'm sorry" Beth apologized. "I've been around smokers all my life, but for some reason" Daryl stepped to her again. "No – don't. Please. You stink. Please take a shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negan had given instructions to Andre and Lila's sitters for the night that they were to just order dinner for themselves and Andre off the room service menu – anything they wanted, no limits at all. He'd already sent toys and books over to Rick and Michonne's hotel room to keep Andre entertained for the night.

"Now, go ahead and be there in plenty of time so that Mrs. Grimes can give you any specific instructions that she may have" Negan told the young lady and gentleman. The pair of caregivers were employed at the daycare in Negan's firm and he had handpicked them for this assignment. As one would imagine, that kind of trust didn't come easily and the both of them were being very well compensated for their service that evening.

"Yes Sir Mr. Negan" the young man answered. "Andre is allergic to peanuts, correct?"

"That is correct Paul" Negan told him "so make sure when you order room service that you let them know that. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Grimes have his prescribed EpiPen with them – God forbid you should need it."

Negan then looked to the female of the pair. "Avery, Lila's good to go once she goes down for the night."

"Yes sir" Avery replied. "I saw her in the baby room today – I can't wait to get my hands on her. She's a beautiful baby." Negan smiled at that comment, because she really was a beautiful baby.

"Well, these people are very important to me" Negan eyed them both very seriously. "We are all in the building – you can text the parents or Lucille or I at any time for anything. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" they both answered in unison.

After meeting with the babysitters, Negan made his way to the hotel where he would shower before getting too close to Lucille – no need to set her off tonight, of all nights. He also needed a cup or two of coffee, black and strong. Negan had switched to bourbon shortly after all the wine had been drained from the six bottles that Anthony had brought upstairs to them over the course of their afternoon. Even Negan had to admit, he looked a little glassy eyed and he certainly didn't want to make an ass out of himself tonight. No, not tonight. Tonight was to honor Daryl and Beth – to show them off because he was damn proud of the man Daryl had become and he was certainly happy with his selection of a bride.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Beth stood wrapped in a towel in the middle of the bedroom. Daryl had showered, trimmed his beard, and had passed his wife's sniff test.

"Honey, ya gonna get dressed?" Daryl asked her. "We're runnin short on time."

"My stomach's a little queasy" Beth admitted. "It hurts, like it's super empty or something."

"Well, hell, I'd say so" Daryl grimaced. "Ain't ever seen anybody vomit so much – good Lord."

"I think I'm hungry" Beth said. "I can't go down there with my stomach grumblin."

"I'll call room service" Daryl offered. "What do you want?" Beth tried to think what would settle her stomach and ease the emptiness just until they could get to dinner downstairs in the ballroom. Then she remembered what her Momma would always give her when she had tummy troubles as a young girl.

"I want saltine crackers, butter, and 7 up" Beth told Daryl. Daryl didn't even know if a hotel like the Waldorf would have something as mundane as saltines, but it was worth a try. He picked up the phone to place the order, and then they were going to have to get themselves dressed and downstairs – looking at his watch, they were ten minutes away from the start time. Lucille would kill them if they were late.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Making an Entrance**

Beth had buttered herself several of the crackers sent up from room service. They'd sent an entire basket of individually wrapped crackers, along with a dozen pats of butter and a six pack of soda. Daryl was dressed and adjusting his bowtie but was becoming increasingly distracted by Beth standing over the bathroom sink nibbling away on the snacks so as not to get crumbs on her dress. Her boobs appeared to be on the brink of falling out of her dress.

Beth could feel Daryl's eyes upon her. "What?" she asked.

"I'm lookin at your boobs" Daryl admitted.

"Ya like what ya see?" Beth teased and stuffed a cracker in her mouth at the same time.

"Uh huh" Daryl answered. "Hope I can keep my hands off em tonight. Ya 'bout ready?" He glanced at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We're really pushin it on time."

"I know, I know" Beth said as she took another sip of the clear liquid. "Just let me brush my teeth one more time."

Finally, Daryl and Beth found themselves on the elevator headed downstairs to the ballroom. Daryl was still staring, "Ya look beautiful Beth" Daryl pulled Beth's hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it.

"Thank you" she blushed as if this were a first date and not their very much delayed wedding reception. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world" she whispered. "I have an amazing husband, and a baby on the way."

Daryl returned her smile and ran his hand over her still flat belly. "Ya feelin okay? Ya gonna be able to eat?"

"Yeh, I'm good" Beth answered. "Actually, I'm really hungry."

The pair stepped from the elevator into the elegant lobby and then made their way to the even more decked out ballroom. Beth could hear the music before they even made it to the doorway, Ain't Love a Kick in the Head by Dean Martin. Beth was unable to contain her smile – she simply loved the music from that era. As the couple entered the ballroom, they both thought that perhaps there'd been some sort of time warp. It appeared as if they'd stepped into 1960s Vegas.

A small gasp escaped from Beth. They both took in the room – it was all glitter, glitz, and glam. An eighteen piece band was fully engaged in entertaining the guests. There were dozens upon dozens of round tables decked out, not a seat to be had as far as Daryl could tell. There were wait staff weaving and winding through the tables serving drinks and appetizers. Daryl and Beth stood there at the entrance just taking in the entire scene.

"Holy Shit" Daryl mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, Daryl" Beth whispered. "It's beautiful. Just beautiful. It's so"

Daryl finished her statement, "Lucille. It's so Lucille. She's really outdone herself this time."

"There you two are" Lucille appeared out of nowhere looking every bit the Vegas socialite. "We were going to send out a search party if you didn't show soon." Lucille kissed Daryl and gave Beth a hug. "Come on, I'll show you to our table."

As if on cue, a man on stage – he appeared to be playing the role of Frank this evening- made an announcement to the entire ballroom. "Here they are folks" he stated, "the couple of the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon." Everyone stood and began to clap as they followed Lucille to their table up front. Before they even made it to their destination, the band began playing the next song, Love and Marriage – the singer crooning away accompanied by the horn section.

Negan was standing by their table anxiously waiting for them. When he laid eyes on Beth and she smiled shyly at him, he just couldn't contain himself anymore. "Look at my boy and his girl!" he shouted for everyone to hear. "Just look at em – fucking beautiful, the both of them." Negan grabbed Daryl by the head with both of his hands before pulling him in for a hug. Next, Negan scooped Beth up into his arms and twirled her around. "You look amazing Princess" he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Negan" Beth told him. "Everything is just" she paused. "I just can't believe it – it's fantastic."

"You've got Lucille to thank for it" Negan smiled. "She lives for this shit. I just carry the checkbook."

"Well" Beth giggled. "Thank you for carrying the checkbook."

Beth walked around the table and hugged both Maggie and Glen before setting her sights on Rick. "Hey Bubby" she kissed his cheek. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you Bug" Rick hugged her. "You are breathtaking."

Beth looked to the three empty chairs next to Rick. With a concerned look she asked, "Where's Momma and Michonne?"

Rick grimaced. "There was a bit of a blowout on Lila's part right before we left our room."

"Oh" Beth smiled with a knowing smirk.

"Chonne didn't want to leave that mess with the sitter. They should be here anytime" Rick told Beth.

By this time, Morgan had returned from speaking with some men at another table and was standing beside Negan.

"Morgan" Daryl spoke to the man. "I'd like you to meet my wife. This is Beth." Beth looked at the gentleman standing before her and held out her hand to shake his hand. "Beth, this is Morgan Jones – one of the best men I've ever known."

"Mr. Jones, it's so nice to meet you" Beth said.

Morgan took Beth's hand, but not to shake it, he placed a delicate kiss on it. "The pleasure is all mine young lady. I see now just exactly why Daryl finally threw in the towel at single life."

Beth smiled. Everyone took a seat at the table. Beth tried not to drool as shrimp cocktail was placed in front of her. "Oh my God" Beth nudged Daryl in the elbow and spoke in a hushed tone. "These shrimp are huge." Just as Beth began to take a bite out of the first one panic struck Daryl.

"Beth" he whispered. "Beth" he had to whisper again. "Don't eat too fast – please don't make yourself sick. Gonna be hard to explain if you get green around the gills again – don't think we're ready to tell yet. Are we?"

Beth stared at Daryl with a mouth full of shrimp. Shaking her head and swallowing, "No" she whispered back. "Not yet." A server came around to get drink orders of those he'd missed on the first several trips. It was pretty obvious the Negan hadn't been missed – he was already several drinks in.

"I think we're both fine actually" Daryl told the waiter. "We're going to stick with water for the time being." Beth nodded and smiled at the waiter. Negan thought it unusual that neither of them were drinking but didn't think much of it – the night was still young, perhaps they were pacing themselves. Something he probably should have considered.

Beth polished off her shrimp cocktail pretty quickly and was sneaking one of Daryl's shrimps when his head was turned talking to Glen. She almost missed Michonne and her mom arriving. Rick stood to greet his wife, and all of the men at the table followed suit.

"Here's the rest of our party" Lucille announced happily. "Michonne" Lucille laughed. "Did you get our little Lila squared away?"

Michonne smiled and laughed a bit herself. "Yes, I'm telling you, that was not for the faint hearted, that's for sure."

"Oh, I've seen worse" Annette teased. "Why, Rick was the world's worst"

Rick blushed and cut the older lady off fairly quickly. "Oh, let's not get into all that" he joked.

"Oh, shit" Negan stated. "Where are my manners?" Everyone at the table looked at him. Because, that's exactly what Negan wanted – everyone's attention. "Morgan, this lovely lady is Rick's wife, Michonne."

Michonne nodded politely and shook Morgan's hand. "Hello" Michonne said.

"So nice to meet you" Morgan replied.

"Thank you" she answered. "You too."

"And this" Negan continued as he took Annette's arm gently, "Is Annette Greene." Annette and Morgan stood there in silence for a few seconds – not very long but it seemed as if it were forever. The two fave each other the once over, not yet realizing that this was indeed, a set up. "Annette, my Dear, this is Morgan Jones. He's your plus one tonight."

No one spoke. Even Lucille had been shocked into silence in a mortified, but not surprised kind of way. Daryl tried to form words, but he really couldn't think of any at the moment, so instead he just stood there with his mouth gaping open. Glen snickered until he caught an elbow in the ribs. With all the attention on someone else, Beth took advantage of the situation to finish off the shrimp cocktail to her left – she wasn't completely sure who it belonged to.

Finally, Annette spoke up. "I don't remember including a plus one on my RSVP" her eyes darted in between Negan and Lucille – a small flash of anger, not much, but it was there. Lucille looked on helplessly, hoping to convey to her newest friend that she had absolutely no idea that Negan had this in the works. At this point, it had turned just plain awkward. Negan still stood there with a shit eating grin on his face.

Annette spoke again, "But, I must say, you are most definitely a very handsome plus one."

Morgan smiled at Annette and kissed her hand just as he had Beth's earlier. "Ms. Annette, it's my pleasure to spend the evening with you. If you would allow me to do so, that is."

"Of course" Annette relaxed a bit. "But only if you can dance. You do dance Mr. Jones? It's been forever since I danced. I'm hoping you can help me out with that."

"I know a few steps" Morgan said.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **I'll Trade You**

"I know I ordered the fish, but your steak looks really good" Beth blinked her big blue eyes at her husband. It was no use. Daryl could not deny his wife anything, especially when she claimed to be "starvin to death" and added in a hushed whisper "I think Baby Dixon wants steak". How could Daryl not respond favorably to that statement – he slid his plate to Beth's spot, taking her plate in the place of his meal. He then contemplated the meaning of life and how it had come to be that he willingly gave up a perfectly cooked filet for a slab of grilled salmon on a bed of rice.

"Look at you eating all healthy and shit" Negan laughed. Daryl responded with only a grumble under his breath. Negan had witnessed the food exchange and the near silent back and forth between Daryl and Beth, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Daryl Dixon would willingly give up a slab of red meat. _What the hell_ Negan wondered to himself. He was determined to figure out what their deal was and just as he began to open his mouth and simply ask what the fuck was up, Lucille was requesting his presence.

"Negan" Lucille took Negan by the elbow. "Darling, I need to speak with you."

Negan looked at his wife as if to say that he was listening. "Privately" Lucille added. Negan couldn't tell by the tone of her voice if he was in trouble or not but he figured he may as well get it over with if he was.

"Yes Dear" he told her Lucille as he followed her to the hallway. He nodded at Dwight and Simon manning the ballroom door. Once they were a good distance away from anyone who might overhear them, Lucille began her tirade.

"What on earth are you thinking?" Lucille hissed.

Negan stood for a few seconds and looked as if he were pondering the meaning of life. "My steak is getting cold" Negan replied.

"I cannot believe you set up Morgan and Annette" Lucille proceeded to clue Negan in on what she was upset over. "There is absolutely no way Annette is ready for anything like that."

"Pffft" Negan rolled his eyes.

"She is newly widowed Negan" Lucille continued.

"I am aware" Negan shot back. "I'm also aware that Hershel Greene was an insufferable son of a bitch who made life miserable for the women in his life."

"John Negan!" Lucille gasped.

"It's the truth Lucille" Negan replied "and you damn well know it. Hell, I ain't saying the two of them are going to end up bumping uglies or anything, but damn, don't you think they both deserve to have a nice evening?"

Lucille didn't respond immediately.

"You know they do" Negan said what Lucille refused to say. "They're both lovely people who are very lonely. They've both been lonely for a very, very long time – I'm thinking Annette's been lonely as long or longer than Morgan has."

A look of sadness overtook Lucille's features. "I hadn't thought of it that way – you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right" Negan chuckled. "I'm always fucking right. And damn, Annette's quite the hotty if I'm allowed to say so."

"Negan" Lucille swatted at him. "You are very much not allowed to say that. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Come on, my meal's probably cold God Dammit." Negan pulled Lucille in for a hug, then kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love ya Lucy, I love ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Imagine Negan's surprise upon returning to his table to find that he now had the salmon and rice. Daryl and Beth were both chowing down on a medium rare filet that looked like you could cut it with a butter knife.

"The fuck's going on here?" Negan asked. "Where the hell's my steak?" It was all anyone at the table could do to keep from busting out in laughter.

"John, you go ahead and eat your dinner" Lucille instructed as if her were a four year old. "You don't get near enough omega three in your diet." Everyone watched the red rise from Negan's neck all the way up his face and out the top of his head. Annette looked over at her daughter who was fighting a bad case of the giggles.

"Beth" Annette whispered trying to get her attention. "Beth" she said again. "Enough is enough now."

"I ordered another filet" Beth smiled at him with her biggest and brightest. "Should be here any second now." As if on cue, a server placed a plate in front of Negan. "Just the way you like it Neg, still mooing."

"Thank you Baby Girl" Negan tweaked her nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rat Pack style band played through the dinner hour and beyond. After Beth had gotten her tummy full, she was ready to dance and Daryl was all too happy to make her wishes come true that evening. Beth was absolutely radiant, not the sickly green from earlier in their hotel suite. The two of them made the rounds greeting and talking with people from Daryl's workplace that Beth had never met before.

"Beth, you're the prettiest woman here" he whispered into the crook of her neck, holding her closely to him as they danced.

"And you are the most handsome man here Daryl Dixon" Beth replied. "Can't wait to get you in my bed again tonight."

"Why, Beth Dixon" Daryl teased. "You are a naughty little girl."

"How do ya think I got in this condition in the first place?" Beth laughed. Negan, Lucille, Morgan, and Annette watched from the table.

"I don't think I've ever seen Daryl Dixon smile as much in one evening as he has tonight" Morgan observed.

"They're both so happy" Annette agreed.

Negan and Lucille made no comments but just watched the young couple in awe. Negan was probably paying more attention than anyone else though because he's the only one that caught what Daryl did when they were leaving the dance floor to take a break from dancing. Negan was certain that he was the only one that had seen the way Daryl was handling Beth – as if she were glass. He'd even glanced at everyone to see if they'd noticed what he had. No one standing around him seemed to be alerted to anything.

Yes, Negan had seen Daryl's hand move down Beth's arm, caressing it along the way. No big deal since the two of them were always touching each other – always. No, it was when Daryl's hand left Beth's wrist and slowly traveled across her stomach and stopped. His hand stopped, hovered over her stomach, and then he gently placed his hand over her stomach and kissed her at the same time. They whispered to each other, laughed and kissed again. Daryl rubbed her stomach – again.

The evening progressed as did the performers. Once the crooners finished their set, a band with more of a Motown vibe took the stage, causing nearly everyone to take to the dance floor.

"I would love to have this dance" Morgan requested as he stood and held out his hand to Annette.

Annette smiled at Morgan. The two of them joined the rest of their family and friends out on the floor where Annette Greene proceeded to show Morgan her few moves and then some.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dessert was being served – an assortment of sweets to rival any pastry shop or bakery. With nearly everyone being seated again and the fact that the second band had taken a small break, Negan thought he'd take advantage of the timing and offer a toast. He also thought it may verify his suspicion. As the servers quickly got champagne into everyone's hands, Negan took to the stage and grabbed a mic.

"Lucille and I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate Daryl and Beth's marriage" he began. The man certainly had no problem gaining attention quickly – his mere presence demanded a person's undivided attention.

"They've had quite the whirlwind romance, courtship, and marriage" Negan stated while everyone laughed politely. "Lucy and I both love them very, very much and we wish them only the best." Negan held up his glass, making sure that the couple each had a glass of their own. Negan smiled at Beth to see her smiling back and even blushing. "To Daryl and Beth, wishing you many, many years of happiness – we can't wait to see what the world has in store for you. We love you both!" Negan drank. Lucille sipped gracefully, Annette drank, so did Morgan, Rick, Michonne. Daryl turned up his glass and downed the bubbly beverage in one gulp – hell, everyone was putting away the bubbly. Everyone except Beth. She just stood there holding the flute, grinning like an idiot. Then Daryl looked to Beth, took her champagne and downed it just as quickly as he had his own. The two of them laughed and whispered to each other, completely unaware that Negan was watching their every move.

And now, Negan was grinning like an idiot. _These two schmucks think they can put something over on me._ Negan snorted to himself, and grinned some more. _He was going to be a granddaddy. Lucille was going to be a grandmother! A baby!_ Negan couldn't quit smiling and he didn't even realize the band had returned to the stage until the lead singer was asking for his microphone back.

Negan wondered how long he was going to have to wait and how in the hell was he going to keep this to himself!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, most people would have thought that the celebration should be winding down by now. They were two bands down and now a DJ had taken over. People were starting to depart, but it seemed that the party goers still there were pretty rowdy and not slowing down anytime soon.

Daryl and Beth were, however, winding down. Well, Beth was anyway.

"Daryl" Beth tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over to his wife. "I'm tired" she confessed.

"You do look like ya startin to peter out" he teased.

"Do you think it would be rude if we excused ourselves?" Beth asked him. "I can barely hold my head up."

"Let's go tell Negan and Lucille bye" Daryl told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "And ya Momma – everybody else. Let's get you to bed Baby - you've had a big day."

Daryl and Beth made their rounds, hugging and kissing on everyone – thanking them for coming to their celebration. Beth asked her mom if she'd be okay getting herself back to her room. That's when Morgan informed Beth that Annette was in good hands, that he would see to it that she was returned safely to her room when all was said and done. Beth had a little trouble keeping her smirk in check.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get Beth tucked in" Daryl rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Negan and Lucille. "She's worn out."

"Everything was amazing" Beth told the both of them. "We can never thank you enough for taking such good care of us."

Lucille hugged the both of them and said things like oh nonsense, we love you two so much, etc., etc. Negan on the other hand, wanted to push his luck a bit. "Oh, I'm sure you two will come up with something." And, still, the stupid ass grin Negan had had on his face for the largest portion of the evening.

Daryl just stared at him. Negan stared back and grinned.

"Okay" Beth smiled and giggled. "Well, goodnight."

"Mmmhmmm" Negan still grinning. "Night. Sleep tight." Still grinning.

Daryl kept staring at Negan and wondering what the hell was up with him. He looked deranged. More so than usual – this was his _I'm up to something_ look that Daryl had come to know.

"Alright, well, see ya Monday" Daryl told Negan.

"Mmmhmmmmm" Negan replied. "Take the day if you need to – ya know if you two need to take care of things, anything."

Daryl grabbed Beth by the hand and nearly drug her out of the ballroom. He couldn't remember a time that Negan was so damn goofy – and there'd been plenty.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the TWD characters. I know – I've been MIA for a while. School is killer right now. I had every intention of getting some writing done over my spring break, buuuuutttttt my daughter's appendix decided otherwise. Anyhooo, I'm back.

 **Just Everyday Stuff**

Daryl and Beth stepped silently into the elevator that would take them back up to their suite. As the doors closed, they looked at each other and just smiled the biggest, goofiest grins ever.

"I'm so tired" Beth sighed.

"I know you are" Daryl replied. "I'm gonna get ya tucked in real soon, crawl right in behind ya, and snuggle my girls all night long."

Beth blushed. "Ya seem pretty sure 'bout the whole girl thing."

"Yep" Daryl smiled his crooked little smile that Beth loved so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth didn't even remember taking her dress off the night before. Daryl must have taken care of all that because the gown had been placed back on its hanger and was peeking out from the closet. Yeh, Daryl must have done that because Beth admitted that she would've just tossed it onto a chair. Daryl's tux hung next to the sparkly gown.

It was then that Beth realized that she had the entire king sized bed to herself and it was already day light outside. Grabbing her phone to check the time, Beth heard Daryl talking with someone in the living room portion of their suite. Within a few moments, the bedroom door was pushed open and Daryl had a tray in his hands. He stood at the threshold of the room as if he wanted to make sure of something before he entered.

"Ya feel like eatin? Ain't gonna throw up, are ya?" Daryl's voice was still a bit gruff with sleep. He still stood there waiting for a response from his wife.

Beth sat up and smiled broadly at Daryl, shaking her head no. "No, I'm good" she answered. "Great really. And hungry."

Daryl finally crossed over into the bedroom and placed the tray on a table situated along the wall. "Didn't really know what ya might want, so I just ordered some of everything – thought ya might be inclined to share with me."

"Of course I'll share with you Silly" Beth laughed. Daryl fixed Beth a plate, spooning from all the different bowls on the tray. He delivered the plate to her and then stepped back into the other room. When he returned he had a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses.

"Breakfast is served" Daryl proudly announced. Beth looked down at the plate that had been prepared for her, happy to realize that she liked everything on it. There was a bit of a western omelet, some hash browns, perfectly cooked bacon, fresh fruit, and buttered toast.

"This looks amazing Daryl" Beth gushed. "A girl could get used to this real quickly."

"Well, don't get too used to it" Daryl told her. "Come Monday, it's back to reality. I got shit hangin over me at work like ya wouldn't believe."

A look of concern crossed Beth's face. "Oh, Daryl" she said. "I'm sorry. Anything I can help ya with?" Beth took a bite of the cheesy omelet and then began to spread some grape jelly on her toast.

"Nah" Daryl replied. "Just got to get back at it. Been kinda slackin here lately."

Beth couldn't help but feel a bit responsible what with all the family they'd been dealing with, the trip to the ER, and their party last night. Daryl must have sensed that Beth was starting to take ownership of the situation and made to remedy it quickly.

"Hey" he said as he rubbed her chin. "Lose the frown – ain't your fault – it just is what it is. I got project binders piled up in my office – got a few of Glen's I'm gonna have to take over."

Beth rubbed Daryl's forearm to let him know she felt for him. "I'm sorry Babe" she said after swallowing her bread. "I know you can do it though. I've heard nothing but good things about your work and Negan says you're the best architect he's ever seen."

Daryl tried to hide the smirk that was forming on his face.

"Himself excluded of course" Beth giggled. Daryl snapped his head over in Beth's direction. "His words" Beth shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds 'bout right" Daryl laughed. "Asshole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to have to hit it hard once he'd gone in to work on Monday. For going on three weeks now, he hadn't been home before eight o'clock. Beth missed him terribly throughout the day but honestly, she spent most of the day napping. The early stage of her pregnancy had zapped nearly ounce of energy she could muster. Daryl let her sleep in every morning – actually he forced her to sleep in every morning, insisting that he could grab breakfast on the way to work. Beth was agreeable only if he took supper leftovers for his lunch. So, Beth would sleep in, put something in the oven or crockpot for supper, do a few little things around the apartment, and then crash for an afternoon nap. By the time Daryl got home for supper, Beth was alert and awake enough for them to have a conversation over a very late supper.

Noah managed to keep Beth company by taking her and Sam both out for daily walks, unless it was really cold. Beth just couldn't handle the cold and the wind that blew in off of Lake Michigan was just about more than she could take. Daryl and Beth still hadn't let anyone in on their secret, but Noah was beginning to suspect something. Daryl had become more protective of his bride than usual, if that were even possible. On top of that, Noah had noticed Beth's daily naps and she definitely was looking a little fuller. Up top. Not that Noah was looking, but Beth was starting to pop buttons on her blouses. Noah was, after all, a medical student and these things that most people would just play off as weird were starting to point to a medical diagnosis on his part.

Negan was still chomping at the bit. He wanted to shout from the rooftop that he was going to be a granddaddy but he really couldn't do that since he and Lucille either one had been told anything. Every other day or so Negan would grill Daryl about Beth. Was she eating and resting well? Had she gotten all her medical appointments tended to? That particular question just about blew Negan's cover.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daryl snarled when Negan had asked about doctor's appointments.

"Her food allergies" Negan replied, impressing even himself with how quickly he'd recovered. "Why? What did you think I was talking about?" Negan grinned – the classic "turn it around on you" trick.

Daryl paused. "Nothing man" he finally answered. "Nothing."

Negan snorted as he watched a flustered Daryl Dixon turn tail and return to his office to eat his lunch alone.

One night, however, Daryl had left work extra early. They were going out to eat with Glen and Maggie one last time before they left the country. Daryl figured they also needed to get any Christmas shopping done while they had the opportunity. The holiday was quickly approaching and Beth had not really felt up to going out and doing all of that by herself. The evening went well until dessert. Both sisters realized that the end of meal was inching closer. The end of the meal meant that it would be time for good byes to be exchanged. It was a rough night. As much as Maggie drove Beth to the brink of insanity, she was still Beth's only sibling. Her only sibling was moving half way across the globe. Daryl wasn't in much better shape either. Glen was his closest friend, more like a brother than his real brother had ever been.

After lots and lots of tears, the couples parted ways. "Thought we could go do some Christmas shoppin" Daryl told a sniffling Beth as he pulled her in for a hug out on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant.

Beth wiped at her nose with a tissue and pulled her coat a little tighter around her. "Yeh" she whispered. "Okay."

That was a first Daryl thought to himself. He'd never seen an occasion when Beth Dixon wasn't excited about shopping. They set off for the some of the brightly lit shops and discussed who all they needed to purchase gifts for.

"I feel like we're going to need to get Morgan a little something" Beth mentioned. "I'm pretty sure he's spending Christmas with Momma."

"Really?" Daryl asked in a curious tone. "Spendin Christmas together, huh?"

Beth grinned. "I know, right. It's really weird, don't ya think?"

Daryl shrugged. "Hell, who are we to judge anybody?"

Beth laughed. "Hey Daryl" she said and smiled at her husband when he held the door open at her favorite vintage shop.

"Yeh" he acknowledged.

"I'm so sorry" Beth began to apologize. "I completely forgot to tell you – I've got an appointment with the OB/GYN tomorrow."

"Oh" Daryl answered.

"I absolutely understand if ya can't take off to go with me" Beth began rambling again. "It's just the initial appointment. It won't be any big deal I'm sure."

Daryl stopped walking right where they were. "Beth" he took her chin in his hand. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. What time Baby?" 


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **No MSG Please**

"Anybody seen Daryl?" Negan kept asking. He checked all the offices, every wing, each floor of the firm looking for his favorite guy. It was already midafternoon and Negan had missed Daryl first thing that morning. The two guys always had their coffee and breakfast sandwiches together as they discussed all of the really important things in life. Things like where they were going to take their wives over the weekend, or what they were going to try and surprise them with for Christmas, or what they hoped would be served for dinner that evening. You know, the really important things in life.

"Hey" Negan asked Kelly, "Ya seen Daryl today?"

Kelly stopped his rapid journey down the hallway and returned Negan's stare for a few seconds. "Who?" he finally asked.

"Who?" Negan repeated. "Daryl, dipshit. Have ya seen or heard from him today? It's past two o'clock – got shit I need to talk to him about."

"Ohhh, Daryl" Kelly acted like he finally knew who Negan was talking about. "No, I haven't seen him."

Negan turned around, mumbling and cussing Kelly under his breathe. _Who_ he said mocking Kelly's persnickety voice. _I'll make him think who when I shove this boot up his ass._ Since Negan was too busy grumbling he didn't notice that he nearly ran a petite red head over.

"Excuse me Mr. Negan" the little lady politely said as she tried to slink away from the head guy without garnering too much attention.

"Yeh, sorry" Negan replied. "Hey" he snapped his fingers causing the lady to nearly jump out of her skin, "Ya hadn't seen Daryl Dixon around here today have ya?"

"Mr. Dixon" the lady said thoughtfully. "No Sir, I haven't seen him, but I did take a phone call from a doctor's office a little bit earlier." Negan looked a little confused and was about to ask the woman smiling at him what the hell that had to do with Daryl.

"Oh" she went on to explain. "I work in the benefits department – they were calling to verify employment, insurance coverage, that type thing. You know"

Negan held his hand up to stop her rambling. "What kind of doctor?"

"What kind of doctor Sir?" she asked.

"Yes" Negan was growing impatient. "What kind of doctor?"

"Oh, I'm not real sure Mr. Negan, but I do remember that it was someone from the Prentice Women's Hospital" she happily reported.

Negan was very familiar with that facility, very familiar indeed. He thanked the lady for her information and made his way back to Daryl's office. Almost immediately upon entering Daryl's outer office Kelly was up out of his chair.

"Negan" Kelly started. "I already told you I haven't seen Daryl today." Negan couldn't help but think that Kelly seemed a little off, nervous even. Why, Negan saw the beginnings of sweat forming on Kelly's brow. "He's not in his office, so you may as well turn around and go back where you came from."

"So you've said" Negan answered. "About what time will he and Beth be finished at the doctor's office?"

Kelly looked as if he'd been slapped. "Well, I'm sure I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit" Negan growled. "You know damn good and well where they are – how much longer do you think they'll be?"

"He's not coming in today at all" Kelly finally admitted.

"Thank you Kelly" Negan laughed. "Now was it all that difficult to share that information with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl and Beth were giggling and struggling with packages as they exited the elevator.

"Are we done shoppin Girl?" Daryl teased. "At least with Christmas gifts" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. They'd been downtown after Beth's morning appointment for lunch and some more shopping. Beth had just a few more items on her Christmas list and somehow or another, they were easily lured into a baby shop. That's where they'd spent most of the afternoon and their money.

Beth was still beaming. "I think so" she answered. "Ya think Morgan will like the bourbon?"

"Yeh, that's a pretty safe option" Daryl replied. "So, he's really flying up from Miami to spend Christmas with your mom huh?"

"He's already there" Beth whispered as if there were someone around to hear them talking about her mother's love life.

"Movin kinda fast ain't they?" Daryl asked no one in particular.

Beth didn't justify that question with an answer, only a blank stare.

"What?" Daryl questioned.

"Is there such a thing as kinda fast?" Beth asked Daryl.

"Uh, well, yeh" Daryl offered. "I mean, she just lost your Daddy in October."

Another blank stare from Beth shut him up, on that topic anyway. "Where we gonna put this baby stuff?" he asked his wife as he fumbled with his keys to the front door. Beth pulled another fruit gem out of her candy bag, smiling when she realized it was a grapefruit one – her favorite.

Daryl didn't have to fumble for long because as they stood there trying to get into their own apartment and loaded down with packages, the front door flew open. Both of their mouths dropped in astonishment as they tried to desperately hang on to all of the packages, tubes of wrapping paper, and the few grocery bags.

"Well, looky here" Negan teased. "Where ya'll been all day?" Negan looked both of them up and down. He wanted them to tell him so badly. _Please, please tell me_ he thought to himself.

Daryl tried to come up with something reasonable to explain where'd they'd been all day and Beth simply shifted her weight from foot to foot and started in on another sugared fruit gem.

"Uh, we had to finish up the Christmas shoppin so Beth can get everything wrapped" Daryl offered as his explanation. "Ya know, we're flyin down Christmas Eve mornin – just gonna spend a couple nights."

"Really?" Negan smiled back at Beth. "Lucy and I are flyin down too ya know."

"Oh yeh" Beth finally found her voice after swallowing the sugared disc she'd been savoring.

"Yeh" Negan chorused. "Annette called us last night, said she couldn't bare the thought of not having all the family together for Christmas."

"Mmmmm" was all Daryl could muster at that comment. "You think you need all that sugar?" Negan directed the question to the only one of them scarfing down candy.

"Mmmmmm" Beth shrugged her shoulders and simply mumbling.

"Need some help with all those packages" Negan finally asked. The three of them, and Sam were still standing in the foyer.

"No" Beth piped up quickly. "I've got them. Thank you though." She made herself scarce.

"There a reason you're waitin on me in my own damn house" Daryl asked Negan. Negan followed Daryl into the guest room where Daryl quickly tossed several bags into the closet.

"What was that?" Negan asked, pointing to the bags as they sailed into their resting place.

"What was what?" Daryl echoed.

"Those packages" Negan pointed again.

"Christmas gifts" Daryl responded and ushered Negan out of the guest room.

About that time Beth joined the men. "Neg, I'd offer a supper invitation but Daryl and I had a late lunch. I hadn't really planned on cookin tonight."

"That's alright Darling" Negan pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "I's just leaving. Unless, of course, ya'll got something ya need to tell me."

Daryl and Beth looked between each other and then back at Negan.

"No, not really" Beth said.

"Nope" Daryl confirmed. "I'll see ya at work in the mornin." Daryl began walking Negan to the door. Negan was all but dragging his feet. He couldn't believe they were keeping this a secret from him. The man was going to fucking explode – he just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week seemed to drag by. Daryl went in to work every day. Not only was he still trying to play catch up from slacking so much around Thanksgiving but Negan wanted him to close out some of Glen's projects – he trusted no one else to do Negan had told Daryl. Beth spent her days reading baby books, surfing the internet and trying to stay warm. She'd already gotten everything wrapped that they were taking home with them and decorated the small tree Daryl brought home for her. Noah had gone home to Virginia for the holiday for the first time since he'd started school at Northwestern. That meant Beth was on near constant Sam duty in Noah's absence. Beth didn't mind, not one bit but, it took her nearly all day to thaw out from a single outing with the beast. Beth didn't ever remember experiencing cold weather like Chicago cold weather. By the time she finally warmed up from their morning outing, it was time for an afternoon walk. Lord help, she sure missed Noah.

Daryl had offered to fly Noah back home to Virginia for the Christmas holiday as he had every year the boy had been with him, but this was the first time Noah had accepted the offer. Beth had been very persuasive in Noah's decision.

"Noah" Beth had talked quietly to Noah one day over a lunch of homemade vegetable soup and cornbread "You really should fly home and see your family. I'm sure they miss you like crazy."

"I know they do Beth cause I miss them like crazy" Noah reasoned. "But, that's just too much to accept from Mr. Dixon. I know it's not cheap to reserve a plane and pay a pilot. No telling what the fuel cost. I can't take advantage like that."

"Noah, now you stop that right this instant" Beth told him. "Daryl wouldn't offer if he didn't truly want to do it. You do so much for us. Please go home and visit your grandmamma and granddaddy."

That's how Beth had pulled it off – with a smile, a warm meal, and a reasonable argument. Daryl had to admit, he didn't think it could be done. After all he'd tried the previous two years with no success, but then again, his little lady never quit surprising him.

That's how Beth found herself outside, with Sam, waiting for him to "do his business". The wind blowing in off Lake Michigan was beyond frigid and her lips had already turned blue. She prayed her teeth wouldn't start chattering as she pulled her coat around the tiny pooch in her belly area a little tighter. If Beth's teeth started chattering and knocking together it would be all over. There'd be no way she could stay outside with Sam one second longer.

"Sam" Beth pleaded. "Come on Boy, please, please, please hurry. It's so cold out here. I just can't take it."

Seeming to understand the seriousness of the situation, Sam hiked his leg on a bush that had seen better days and finally did the deed.

"Thank you Sam. Thank you" Beth sighed. Her eyes watered from the cold and she thought that her eyelashes may have possibly frozen to her face and eyelids. "Now come on" Beth gently tugged on his leash.

Once they were back inside, Beth put fresh water out for Sam and gave him a midday snack of cheese cubes. "You really are a lot of work, ya know that?" she asked the gentle giant as he scooped up the final orange square Beth had accidently dropped. Beth figured this would be an excellent time for a cup of hot chocolate for herself. After that, it was nap time for the both of them.

Daryl found the both of them sprawled across his bed when he came in from work. He'd stayed a little later than usual since it was the last day he was working for a while. Beth was bundled up in what appeared to be all the blankets that she and Daryl owned. Sam had edged his way underneath the covers as well. The only thing visible of Beth was her little button nose.

Daryl loosened his tie, removed his jacket, then bent over to kiss her on said button nose. It was cold – very cold. He ran his hand over her forehead to find that she was a bit warm, but hell, he'd be warm too if he were under all those covers.

"Beth" he said softly. No response unless you considered an unlady like snort a response. Daryl smirked. "Beth" he said again.

"Yeh" she finally answered in a raspy voice.

"Ya alright Baby?" Daryl laughed. "Hell, it's eight o'clock. How long ya been asleep?"

Beth sat up and looked around the room. She was obviously disoriented. "Uhm, I don't know. Sam and I laid down around four o'clock I guess. I'm so sorry – I forgot to put something on for supper."

Daryl was removing more of his work clothing, hanging up what he could and placing the rest in a pile to be taken to the cleaners. "Honey, that ain't no big deal. I's just wonderin how long ya been out of it. We'll do take out. Ya wan't Chinese or something else?"

That got her attention. Beth sat up in bed. "Chinese" she said excitedly. "I want some of those dumplings."

Daryl laughed, "Dumplings it is."

"No supper cooked, but I did get us all packed though" she smiled.

"Thank ya Baby" Daryl grinned back at her. He sat on the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs and dress socks, phone in hand looking over one of the many take out menus they kept handy just for times like this. "What else ya want?"

"Anything" she made her way to the bathroom. Sam was just starting to stir, rooting around, and making grumbling doggie noises. "Everything! I'm starvin! No MSG please."

"Gotcha" Daryl smirked as if he didn't already worry about MSG with Beth and anything else that could set her crazy allergies off. He'd become obsessed with reading food labels, especially since their first baby appointment.

Sam grunted again and was pushing Daryl with two of his huge paws, trying to edge Daryl off the bed. "Dude" Daryl laughed "Ya in my fuckin bed sleepin with my woman."

Another noise from Sam, similar to a snort caused Daryl to just burst out in laughter. Daryl dialed the number of the nearest Chinese place that would deliver. They'd become regulars it seemed because as soon as Daryl began talking, the employee knew exactly what they wanted.

Beth came out of the restroom just as Daryl finished the phone call. "Hey, I'm gonna take Sam out for a walk, food'll be here 'fore we get back so I'll put the money on the table in the hallway." Daryl walked across the room, quickly put some jeans and a sweater on before kissing Beth properly. "Let's go Sammie" Daryl said and slapped Sam gently on his big rear. The dog hopped up, stopping by to get a rub from Beth.

"Don't be long" Beth hollered after Daryl. "Love you!"

"Love you too Baby" Daryl yelled. "Be right back."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **A Down Home Christmas**

 **Part 1**

"Beth!" Daryl hollered from the living room. He was standing at the dining room table looking over the wrapped gifts lying in neat stacks. Sam was walking laps around the table. "Beth!" he yelled again. Sam stopped his pacing long enough to glance up at Daryl – he tilted his head as if to say "stop yelling at my Beth."

Beth, hearing that she was being summonsed, crawled up out of the bed. She felt like death, honestly, and just wanted to curl up in a ball and die – it was still dark out for goodness sakes. On the third bark of her name, however, Beth figured she may as well get up and see what Daryl was going on about.

Upon hearing Beth stumble into the same room with him, Daryl immediately started the rapid fire of questions. "Do all of these presents go to Georgia with us? Should we pack these in a suitcase, or just throw them in shopping bags? Where's all the MOM GIFTS?" That last question he used air quotes when he whispered the words mom gifts.

Beth opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Not unless you count the raspy, scratchy whisper she was barely able to produce as words. Daryl's head snapped over to look at Beth standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Daryl was at her side in a second, hand on her forehead. "Ya sick?"

Beth only shrugged her shoulders before failing to stifle a cough and then wiping her nose with the sleeve of her gown, the later causing Daryl to grimace. The dark circles under her eyes were a clue as well that Beth was definitely not feeling well.

"I'm callin the doctor" Daryl pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

"No" Beth managed to rasp out. "It's Christmas Eve Daryl – don't bother that man."

Daryl looked at his wife as if she'd lost her mind. "Bother? Mother fucker's on my dime for the next seven months – I'll damn well call him whenever the fuck I want. My baby's sick – both of em." Daryl pulled Beth in for a kiss to her forehead. "You're warm Beth."

Sam continued his pacing. "Daryl" Beth questioned. "Has Sam gone out this mornin?"

"Naw" Daryl told her as he listened and waited for someone to answer his call. "Was gonna take him out when I got these gifts tended to." Apparently, someone answered, and Daryl's attention went to the phone call. Daryl attempted to be pleasant and professional, but of course, at one point became very direct with wanting to get in to see the doctor – immediately. Finishing his phone call, he turned to Beth. "I'm takin Sam out" he stated. "Be dressed when I get back – we're runnin to the ER over at the women's center. Doc said he'd meet us there, get ya feelin better for the holiday."

Beth stood just staring at her husband while he got the leash on Sam and put his coat on. "Hurry up now – we're leavin to meet the doctor just as soon as I get back in here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beth, come here Baby Girl" Lucille reached for the younger lady. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I need a hug." Sam muzzled up against Lucille's leg.

Beth smiled all over herself. She sure did miss her moma, but Beth had to admit that having Lucille dote on her was a blessing. Lucille wrapped her arms around Beth while Negan waited impatiently for his turn. When his wife finally let go of Beth, Negan grinning like an idiot, lifted Beth off the ground and held her tightly.

"Ready for a down home Christmas Princess?" Negan asked as he rubbed behind Sam's ears.

"Yes" Beth answered. "Can't believe how much I've missed everybody – it's just been a month since we saw them all last."

"I kinda miss em too" Negan laughed. "Can't wait for Andre to see what I got him." Beth rolled her eyes hoping that whatever it was that Negan had gotten the boy didn't upstage what his own parents or, God forbid, what Santa was bringing him.

It was then that Negan looked into Beth's eyes. "Baby Girl?" he asked. "You feeling okay?"

"I've got a cold" Beth looked over to Daryl before continuing. "Just your common, every day cold that everybody gets from time to time."

Daryl, who'd been wrestling suitcases and packages from the trunk and cursing under his breath looked at Beth and snapped. "Ain't common and every day when you're" and just as quickly he stopped talking after he remembered that they weren't alone. "Do we really need this much fuckin shit for two nights at your Moma's?"

"What on earth is wrong with you Daryl Dixon?" Lucille questioned. "So grumpy – and on Christmas to boot. Come here – let me pinch your cheeks or give you a hug or something." Daryl grumbled but beat Lucille to the punch by wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "Just worried 'bout Beth flyin with that stuffy nose. And her ears. Doc said she had an ear infection too – probably gonna hurt like hell when we take off."

Lucille observed Daryl with her own brand of worry. Daryl had always been a worrier and a protector, especially when it came to matters that involved Beth, but this seemed a little overkill even for him. "She's a tough girl Daryl" Lucille smiled at the grown man in front of her. "Don't ever underestimate what a woman can tolerate."

In the meantime, Negan was busy playing Daryl for the time being. "You don't feel warm" he said.

"I'm fine Negan" Beth told him. "I got a shot at the ER this mornin and Dr. Elliott checked me out real good – got some medicine for me that I could tolerate and would be safe…" Beth realized she was about to say too much. She and Daryl only had to wait a few more hours before they let everyone in on their secret. It had nearly killed them to keep it to themselves as long as they had, but she sure as hell wasn't going to ruin it now.

Negan didn't say anything, only smiled that devilish grin of his. Finally, he spoke "Well, better safe than sorry I always say."

Beth looked stupefied. For the life of her she couldn't recall ever hearing those words or anything remotely like them come out of Negan's mouth. _God_ , Beth thought to herself, _Negan is so fuckin weird sometimes._

Once on the plane, they all buckled in – Daryl checking Beth's seatbelt several times before she finally swatted him away. When Daryl realized he couldn't fuss over Beth anymore he turned his attention to the dog in his crate. The flight, thankfully, was uneventful and in no time they were arriving at their destination. The first thing Beth noticed when stepping from the plane was that there was no bitter wind biting at her face and it had to be at least forty degrees warmer here. Until that moment, Beth had not realized the extent of her home sickness.

Morgan was there to meet them and get them transported out to the farm. He had one little surprise though – well, not so little, but it definitely was a surprise. There, right beside Morgan, stood Shane Walsh.

As soon as Daryl and Beth spotted him, they both had a simultaneous reaction. Beth gasped and grabbed Daryl's hand while Daryl grumbled expletives under his breath.

"Fuck" Negan mumbled. Lucille didn't understand any of their reactions at all. She kind of liked seeing Shane Walsh standing there. He was most agreeable with the eyes as hers roamed all over the hulk of a man. Lucille resisted the urge to lick her lips so instead she smiled at Shane and waved as she started walking towards him.

"Hey there Shane Walsh" Lucille called out. "Long time, no see."

Daryl, Beth, and Negan held back a bit. Negan finally spoke, "Remember, Lucille has no idea what he did" Negan said out of the side of his mouth.

"Morgan does though" Daryl ground out. Beth's mouth dropped open at that statement in shock. "Why the hell would he bring him here?"

"Why does Morgan know?" Beth sounded panicked and she looked mortified.

"He's up to something" Negan reasoned with Daryl. "There's always a method to his madness."

The three eventually caught up to Lucille who still had Shane in an embrace. Negan stared into Shane's eyes conveying a message something like _I can kill you with my bare fuckin hands asshole_.

"Good flight?" Morgan asked stiffly?

"Yes" Daryl answered just as stiffly.

"Lucille" Morgan began, "You and the dog are going to ride on out to the farm with Carl." Carl waved from the car he was standing beside. "Shane and I are going to stick behind, get all the luggage – tell Annie we'll be on home in a bit."

Lucille didn't try to hide her disappointment but then asked, "Well, I think Beth should come on too – she needs to rest a bit before all the holiday festivities begin."

"Beth'll be with us" Morgan stated and then repeated, "We'll all be on home in a bit."

Negan looked sternly at Lucille. "Go with Carl" he told her. "We'll talk when I get there."

"Oh" Lucille replied. It wasn't often that Negan put her in her place, but that's just what had happened and Lucille was smart enough to know not to buck him when he did. "Okay." Lucille turned and walked toward Carl, Sam following closely behind. Carl opened the door for Lucille and made sure she was comfortable before taking off.

The five of them stood there silently for a few minutes. Daryl and Negan quickly loaded the luggage and other items that an airport employee delivered out to the parking lot. Shane got into the passenger side of the SUV without speaking to anyone. Beth had fury in her eyes when they snapped to Morgan.

"What on earth is he doin here?" Beth asked suspiciously. "I've done all I can to avoid even talkin to him."

"First of all, you're mother has no idea what this sleezy bastard did to her little girl and I'd like to keep it that way" Morgan began.

"How chivalrous of you" Beth commented.

Trying not to smirk too much at Beth's feisty nature, Morgan continued. "So, naturally, she invited him to Christmas Eve dinner as she always does."

Beth groaned, realizing that of course, Shane would be there. And Lori! God, Beth just wasn't up for this.

"I thought we should clear the air before we get back to the farm" Morgan added. "No need to ruin your Moma's holiday. She's been so happy knowing that her girl was coming home." Morgan turned and began to walk to the driver's side. Beth followed, but Negan was there to open the door for her while Daryl made sure they had everything loaded into the back. Beth scooched to the middle of the seat knowing that she would need to make room for both her husband and Negan back there too.

Negan closed the door behind Beth and it was then that she noticed that she and Shane were the only two people in the vehicle. Beth looked around in a panic – Daryl was pissed, but Morgan was talking to him in soothing tones.

Shane finally cleared his throat. "Beth" he said quietly. "Beth" he repeated when she didn't look at him. "Beth, I've been trying to call you, but you won't answer my calls."

"Catch on quick, don't ya?" Beth asked.

"Come on Beth" Shane sighed. "I even came up to Chicago once to talk to you, but I chickened out at the last minute."

Beth remembered the night she became lost in the city following a man she was certain was Shane. "Why?" Beth asked.

"Huh?" Shane responded.

"Why would you do that?" Beth asked. "What did you want Shane?"

"I wanted to talk Beth. I wanted to tell ya how very sorry I am for what I did to you. What I've done to the family dynamics – it'll never be the same. I attacked ya, tried to take advantage when ya were at your lowest. Shoulda been protectin ya, but instead I was stalkin ya – plottin when I could get ya alone – have my way with ya." Shane looked down at his feet.

A tear fell down Beth's face.

"I never wanted to hurt ya. Not you. Not ever. I love ya Beth" Shane continued his babbling. "I've always loved ya, always will. Realize now, I can never have ya. I just wanted to apologize for hurtin ya so. Please forgive me. Please Beth. Please forgive me. I just can't go on if ya don't forgive me."

Beth didn't respond and it was at that point three of the doors on the vehicle opened and all three men got into the car. Beth realized when they took a different route after turning from the airport parking lot that they weren't heading to the farm directly. Soon enough the SUV pulled into the driveway of Beth's house in town. Rick stood on the front porch smoking a cigarette looking as if he'd lost his best friend. He really already had – years ago when he fucked his wife behind his back. Today though, today, they were all going to bid Shane Walsh farewell.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Shane Says Goodbye**

 **and**

 **Sam Has an Announcement**

Beth didn't know when she'd ever been more mentally exhausted than she was right at this very moment. The meeting, if that's what you call it, with Shane was beyond anything she would have ever imagined. Beth had wondered when they'd even had an opportunity to come up with all of these stipulations that Shane was going to have to abide by. Yes, Beth was still mad and hurt about what Shane had done, but she found it hard to believe that they were all but banishing him from her life – his life, his home, his child.

Accepting a job nearly five hundred miles away, allowing Negan's legal department to handle Shane's side of the divorce, advance notice if he were to travel out of the state of Florida to visit Judith, advance notice AND permission to visit Annette – Beth paid attention for as long as she could to each individual requirement that Shane was agreeing to. She really couldn't believe that he was being as agreeable as he was, but Beth could see it. Shane was defeated – he knew that he couldn't take on all four of them. Rick and Daryl didn't say much as Morgan and Negan did most of the talking. Beth said nothing but the tears dropping onto her lap from time to time did not go unnoticed by Shane, or anyone really.

"You have anything to add Beth" Morgan asked when he'd finally quite talking at Shane.

"What?" Beth asked confused.

"Do you have anything to add" Negan restated. "Anything you want him to do or not do?" All eyes were on her.

"No" Beth sighed. "I think ya'll just about covered everything." Beth looked into Shane's eyes. "Just" she hesitated.

Negan picked up a pen, ready to add to the list he had in front of him.

"Just, take good care of Judith – don't disappear from her life" Beth stated.

"I believe that's included in _make timely child support payments and meet scheduled visitations_ " Negan pointed to the paper.

Beth shot Negan a look. "And, find some happiness Shane. Please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they stepped out of their vehicles, the smell of home slapped them all in the face. The holiday aromas only grew in strength the closer to the back door they got. Beth inhaled deeply while taking in the back yard of her childhood home. The pool area was a little depressing as it always was this time of year. Beth remembered it made her sad to see a heavy dark green tarp in place of the crystal blue water that was present during the warmer months. Beth, shrugged her shoulders and wiped at her nose with a tissue, realizing that was probably the least of her worries at the moment. They were all going to have to make it through the night with Shane.

Carl greeted them from the screened in porch, offering to help with luggage and other things. Rick jerked his head toward the driveway, wordlessly indicating to his son that there was plenty more to be carried in. Shane trudged behind Rick with his arms loaded as well. He and Carl grunted at each other in passing. Beth wondered if Carl knew that Shane would soon be leaving for another state – a job waiting for him in southern Florida.

Carl stopped walking long enough to greet Beth with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Hey Beth – missed ya" Carl said.

Beth blew her nose into the nearly used up tissue. "Missed you too guy. Doing alright?" she asked him.

"Yeh. You put on some weight hadn't ya?" he asked. Honestly, the boy didn't mean anything by it – he really didn't. Carl was simply stating the obvious. Daryl and Beth stopped dead in their tracks, as did everyone else. The men in the group had been around long enough to know that you didn't ask a woman if she'd put on weight. It didn't matter if she'd ballooned up bigger than a beached whale – you sure as hell didn't mention it.

Morgan turned around to look behind him. "What the hell that boy just say?"

Negan, for once in his life, seemed to be a bit flustered. "Uh, nothing" Negan answered Morgan. "Keep walking Old Man, get on in the house."

Shane sputtered and fumbled for words but nothing would come and finally Rick said, "Carl, Son, that's not very polite."

"What?" Carl asked. The boy truly didn't understand. _Oh, to be young and that damn dumb_ thought his father. "Sorry Beth" Carl finally muttered, figuring he'd just go ahead and apologize even though he had no idea what everyone was so worked up over.

"That's okay" Beth told him. "I've got a cold. Maybe my medicine's got me a little puffy or something."

Daryl rolled his eyes. _Good save Baby Girl_ he thought to himself.

There wasn't much time to stew over that little incident because at that moment Annette hit the back porch with both feet running. "Bethie" she squealed. "Get in this house. Lucille told me ya had a cold and an earache. You get in here right this minute – I've made some peppermint tea for ya."

Beth broke out in a smile. Home. She was home and her Momma was going to be taking care of her for the next couple of days. It wasn't that Daryl didn't take care of her because he did – damn good care of her, but it was just something about having your momma around when ya didn't feel good.

Beth's eyes twinkled when Daryl smiled at her smiling. "Go on" he told her. "Get in there – let ya momma fuss over ya – big ole baby" he teased. Beth pushed ahead of everyone else to walk into her Momma's open arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Supper was amazing Ms. Annette" Shane wiped his mouth with the napkin. "As always. Thanks for havin me for Christmas dinner – pretty quiet at my place right now."

"Oh Shane" Annette gushed at his boyish charm. "Ya know we love havin you. I still can't believe Lori up and took Judith - went to her cousin's place in Savannah for the holiday."

No one responded. Shane looked as if he wanted to speak, but Annette cut him off.

Looking around the table, Annette began talking again. "I mean, they've never spent any holiday there. Why she chose Christmas to go and visit is beyond me." Annette glanced at Morgan who simply put his hand on top of hers. "Why would she do that?" Annette looked at Rick and then realized that Rick wouldn't have an answer to the question nor would he care.

"Well" Shane cleared his throat. "I was gonna wait till maybe dessert or something, but I guess now's as good a time as any."

Everyone at the table was quiet. It seemed that they all knew what was coming. Everyone except Lucille and Annette that is. "What is it Shane?" Annette asked as she looked around at everyone again. She noticed that Beth hadn't eaten much and the girl was staring into her mashed potatoes with watery eyes. "Someone better tell me what the hell's goin on here."

"Ms. Annette" Shane began. "Lori and I are separated." No response from anyone at the table except a small, almost unnoticed gasp on Lucille's part. Annette only blinked at Shane.

"Well, that's absurd" Annette stated. Still, you could hear a pin drop in the dining room. Andre could be heard in the kitchen. The boy had gone in there looking for some more rolls. "Shane, that's just ridiculous. Everybody hits a rough patch now and again – just fix whatever it is and move on. If not, tough it out like the rest of the world."

"Can't be fixed" Shane responded. "We tried – just too much to try and conquer. I've taken a job down in Clearwater – Pinellas County Sheriff's Department. I start at the first of the year. Lori and Judith'll be on back from Savannah when I leave."

Annette was flabbergasted to say the least. "Why, this is the silliest thing I've ever heard" she sputtered. "Wait a minute" Annette pointed her spoon at Morgan. "Clearwater. Mo, don't you have a condo in Clearwater?"

"Shane's actually going to be staying there until he can find something he likes" Morgan replied.

"Oh" Annette said. "You knew 'bout this Morgan?" Annette appeared to be a little hurt.

"Yes, Shane came to me when he'd first heard of the position down there" Morgan had an answer for her immediately. _Smooth_ thought Daryl. "Shane knew I spent time there and wondered if I might be able to help out in any way. Of course, I was happy to help in any way I could." Morgan placed a kiss on Annette's hand and smiled at Shane.

Annette was almost shocked into silence, but not quite. "I don't know what to say" the lady finally whispered. "I'm sorry Shane. We're gonna miss you so."

Michonne stood and announced that she would bring dessert back in after checking on Andre. "Surely it doesn't take that long to fetch a roll." Laughing nervously, Michonne made a quick exit.

"Momma's right" Beth finally spoke up. "We will miss you, but everything'll work out. You'll see." All of the men at the table turned to look at Beth. Shane especially taking her in – after all, it would more than likely be the last time he would ever set eyes on her again. "Time and distance usually makes all things, anything really, better – forgiven. You'll see." Beth stood abruptly. "I'll go give Michonne a hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya'll want some more boiled custard?" Annette asked as she stood there shaking the gallon jug of thick white liquid. "Best I ever made" she observed.

"No Mam" Daryl answered while rubbing his belly. Beth wiped the remainder of the whipped cream out of her husband's beard. "Think my limit is two glasses" he added.

"I should say so" Beth teased.

"I ever tell you coconut cake was my favorite?" Morgan hugged Annette from behind.

"Nope" Annette giggled. "Lucky guess" she said.

"Can we open presents now?" Andre begged.

"I'd say we're gettin pretty close Little Man" Rick picked the boy up and carried him like a sack of potatoes to the family room where Michonne had been on diaper duty. Baby Lila had slept through supper and was now enjoying some mashed potatoes and smashed peas.

"Well, we have a tradition that started when I was a little girl" Beth stood in the center of the room.

"That long ago, huh?" Carl teased. Beth picked up a pillow from the arm chair nearest her and tossed it at Carl's head.

"Hush up" she hissed at him, still slightly pissed about the weight comment from earlier. "As I was saying, it's a tradition Maggie and I started many years ago." Beth stuck her tongue out at Carl. Daryl smirked to himself. _Thata way Baby Girl – be the grown up here_. "Since we knew that our Momma was the glue that held everything together, we always made her something special for Christmas and she got to open that gift first, before anyone else got to open anything up.

"Awwww Man" Andre whined. Beth smiled remembering just how Andre felt.

"Now, Andre" Beth spoke again, "I think you made something for your momma."

That brought the young boy around and he jumped up to retrieve a package from under the tree. "I did" he said excitedly. "Here ya go Momma" he said as he handed it to Michonne. "It's from me and Lila – we love you. Thank you for taking such good care of us."

Collective ahhhs were heard from around the room. Michonne opened the gift to find a slightly crookedly made pot holder and a picture made with both his and Lila's footprints that had been framed.

"Oh, my" Annette bragged on Andre's gift. "You can never have too many pot holders. Lord knows I've burnt my share of them up in the kitchen." Annette laughed and winked at Beth.

"We're not done though" Beth interrupted. There are a few more mothers in the room. Lucille looked around nervously before Daryl handed her a package at the same time that Beth handed her mom an identical package.

"Now, ya'll gotta open them at the same time" Daryl instructed. "Don't want nobody to get pissed off 'bout anything." Sam chose this time to wake up from his nap to see everyone had joined him in the family room.

Annette and Lucille smiled at each other, both wondering what in the world it could be. Each lady began to pull at the paper, pulling at ribbon and tape. Annette was the first to get her box open, but she was patient enough to wait on Lucille. They each pulled back the single layer of tissue paper at the same time.

Inside the box was a frame with a picture of Sam. _How odd_ thought Lucille. _I like Sam and all, but, just, how odd._ Annette must have been thinking along the same lines so she held the picture a little more closely so that she could read the sign hanging around Sam's neck.

"Mom and Dad are getting me a human" Annette read out loud. Still, neither lady caught on. Negan slapped his leg and laughed out loud.

"Read it again" Negan told Annette.

"Mom and Dad are getting me a human" she repeated and then looked up at Beth.

"Oh my" Lucille got out before she started to cry. "Oh my" she repeated.

"Look at the back of the picture frame" Beth told them. The grandmas to be turned the frames over to find an ultrasound of Baby Dixon.

"Just a little something we made" Daryl was beaming.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Getting Back Home**

It took a few moments, but everything began to click in the sugar addled minds gathered throughout the room.

"I knew it" Carl burst out. "You are gettin chubby" he laughed. "You got knocked up!"

"Carl!" Shane snapped at the boy without thinking, but he and Rick did seem to be on the same page because his real dad took that opportunity to pop him in the back of the head.

"When? When? When are you due?" Michonne sounded like a silly school girl with all of her giggling.

Daryl and Beth looked at each other, silently asking who wanted to talk. Beth decided she'd talk for a bit. "July 7. So, I'm not quite twelve weeks. Gosh, ya'll we're so excited! We've been dyeing to share our news, but we kinda wanted to wait a bit."

Negan stood up and pulled Daryl in for one of those one armed hugs men are famous for. Negan added some back slapping for good measure while fighting the urge to say _I've known it, I've known it all along._ Instead he said, "I can't believe it. You're going to make me a grandad! Proud and happy for you son."

Daryl blushed and smiled his shy little grin. "Thanks. I'm still kinda in shock if ya wanta know the truth."

The room was abuzz with congratulations of all sorts being offered up and everyone pulling both Daryl and Beth into great big bear hugs. Rick went a little misty eyed as he held Beth by her elbows. "You're gonna be the best momma" he said with glistening eyes. "Are ya happy Bug?" Beth nodded. "Then I'm happy for ya!" Rick pulled her in for one last hug, because, after all, Michonne was waiting patiently for her turn.

Shane stood at the back of the living room looking as if he might make a run for it. Morgan noticed him back there and realized how terribly painful this all must be for him. Now, Morgan didn't think he should be excused from the terrible lack of judgement and act of aggression on Beth – no sir, not for one minute. However, Morgan knew the look of a man in a pain and Shane Walsh was literally at death's doorstep.

Morgan stood to pour himself a couple fingers of bourbon and poured up the same in another glass. Joining Shane along the back wall, he handed one of the glasses over to the younger man. "It'll get better – time will help with that."

Shane accepted the glass of brown liquid with a head nod. "Naw, I don't think it will." There was nothing else to be said so the two men just stood there and sipped the Blanton's while the rest of the room erupted into chaos with the opening of gifts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negan and Lucille thoroughly enjoyed their time with Annette and Morgan and the rest of the extended family over the next two days. Michonne was there quite a bit with the kids and Rick was there if he wasn't on duty.

It was good to just unwind and destress from their everyday lives. Of course, Negan would be the first to readily admit that Annette's cooking alone would get him on a plane to Georgia any given day – holiday or not. There were late night games of Rook that turned near deadly, mid-morning brunches, and afternoon movie marathons of old black and white westerns. This was the life for sure. After a few days of being a couch potato, however, Negan could take no more. He had to get back or so he said, insisting that he had a "shitload" of stuff to tend to and asses to kick.

Beth had convinced Daryl that she needed a bit more time with her momma though. "I'm just now feelin better" Beth told Daryl, "Can't we stay till New Year's?" Daryl realized then that her "packing heavy" had been no accident.

Negan assured Daryl that everything would be just fine back at the office. "I'll handle things till you get back." When Daryl responded with a scowl, Negan egged him on a bit "What? Ya think we didn't run that place pretty well before you came along? Shit. I'm the king around there."

Morgan mumbled something under his breath and Daryl rolled his eyes. Beth on the other hand popped up from the kitchen table where she'd been working on a puzzle to give Negan a big old smooch on his scruffy cheek. "Thanks Neg! You're a doll!" she teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Daryl, Beth, and Sam struggled to get into the front door once they made it home from the airport they heard music coming from the guest room.

"You expectin somebody?" Daryl asked gruffly.

Beth shrugged. "Nope" she answered. "You?

Sam knew who it was though – he could smell his long lost buddy. Noah was back and Sam had missed him. Truth be told, they'd all missed Noah. Beth was simply relieved she wouldn't have to brave that wind while taking Sam out for his walks. Beth loved Sam, but the bitter cold and wind just about did her in.

Noah stepped out of the bedroom just about the time Sam hit the threshold. He bent down to rub at Sam, giving the dog lots of hugs and rubs and attention. "Missed ya Boy" Noah told the dog. "I sure did. You miss me?"

Noah stood and shook hands with Daryl. "Hell, we all missed ya. How was your grandparents? Everybody doin okay?"

"Yeh, just getting older" Noah looked a little sad.

"Bet they sure were happy to have you home" Beth smiled.

Noah smiled back and gave Beth a hug. "They were. Man, I didn't realize how much I'd missed home – it was really hard to get on that plane and fly back yesterday."

Daryl slapped Noah on the back. "Glad you had a good time, but I'm tickled shitless that your back home with us."

"Thank you again for flying me there and back Mr. Dixon" Noah sincerely told him.

"Happy to do it" Daryl replied. Daryl then began the task of dragging all of the luggage to their room.

Noah looked to Beth then. "Hope ya don't mind" Noah said with a sheepish look. "I had wayyyyy to much laundry to have to scrounge up quarters for."

"I don't mind at all Noah" Beth patted him on the arm. "I've told you more than once that I'd even do your laundry for you. As much as you're here anyway, doing for us, I could do that for you."

"Oh, no Mam' Noah smiled. "I could never have you do that. I'll get my last load in the dryer and then I'll take Sam for a walk. I bet he's been missing the park and the beach. Haven't ya Boy?"

Apparently, Sam had really missed Noah because when the young man turned to go back and finish up his laundry, the dog was right on his heels. Sam even sat on his haunches at the dryer door to make sure Noah didn't drop any items on the floor.

Beth giggled at the sight but then realized she had a bunch of stuff to unpack. There were the Christmas gifts they'd brought back with them of course, but there were also some canned preserves and vegetables that Annette had sent back with her. Daryl wasn't going to ever turn away anything Annette Greene cooked so he'd not fussed too much when he had to load it all onto a pull cart to get it upstairs. Beth had promised him she'd return the cart back downstairs.

"What ya want me to do with all these dirty clothes?" Daryl hollered from the bedroom.

"Just throw em in the guest room floor" Beth hollered back. "I'll start on our laundry when Noah gets finished."

On his way back from dropping the laundry off, Daryl stuck his head in the kitchen. Beth was arranging the canned goods in the pantry and devising a supper plan – some hot soup made with her momma's canned veggies and a pan of crispy cornbread would be good. "I think we need to look at a bigger place" Daryl stated.

Beth was caught off guard and turned to look at Daryl. "What?" she questioned.

"We need a bigger place" Daryl repeated. "Same building – I like where we are. We just ain't gonna have enough room when that baby gets here. Maybe move up to a three bedroom."

Beth grinned. "How much room do you think a little bitty ole baby takes up?"

"It ain't the baby – it's everything that goes with it" Daryl laughed. "I mean, I didn't think much of it last summer when we's at Rick's, but gosh durn Beth, ya seen all that stuff that goes along with havin a baby?"

Beth kept grinning and nodded her head.

"I mean, a baby bed for starters. Then ya got them swing things, and a playpen, and all that dirty laundry. I don't want ya to have to sort laundry in the middle of the baby's bedroom floor. And diapers. What's them things ya put the baby on to change em?"

She couldn't stop smiling – this man of hers was so cute when he got rattled. "A changing table?" Beth offered.

"Yeh, a changing table – that's another piece of furniture to take up space. And that's another thing, ya momma's gonna wanta come and visit more. Where we gonna put everybody?"

Daryl appeared as if he might be coming unglued so Beth decided she needed to stop him before he completely lost it. "Hey, hey Daryl" she stepped towards him and pulled his chin down so she could look him in the eyes. "It's okay. We'll figure it out" she told him. "If you want to look for a bigger apartment, I'm fine with that. If we can't find what we're looking for, well, we'll deal with it."'

Later on that night after Noah had gone back to the dorm and Sam was settled in for the evening, Daryl and Beth sat down for a late supper. "I'll check to see what vacant units they have available tomorrow" Daryl told Beth.

"Let me do it" Beth said.

"Naw, I don't want you to have to worry 'bout it" he answered.

"Please Daryl" Beth begged. "Let me handle it. This is my area of expertise. Let me see what they've got and then we can talk about it tomorrow night."

"You really want to handle this?" Daryl asked his wife.

"Yes. I really want to handle this" she assured him. "I'll let you know if I need any help."

Daryl stood up and took both sets of plates in his hands, bending over to kiss his sweet Beth on the lips. "Okay then" Daryl told her. "I'm gonna turn it over to you then."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

I know, I know. It appears as if I fell off the face of the earth again. Maybe I did – maybe I didn't. School's been a bitch this school year. It took the entire summer just to recover from the last one. DAMN. Retirement? Where the hell are ya?

Anyways, this chapter picks up right where we left off, but there's a bit of a time jump part way through.

 **Expanding**

Beth woke and turned over. She aimlessly ran her hand around the top of the bedside table in search of her phone. She desperately needed to use the restroom, but was also curious as to what time it was. Daryl was not in bed and Beth had obviously slept in. The sun was shining in around the closed drapes in the bedroom. Beth gasped when she read the time on her phone – it was 9:15 already. That meant Daryl had been gone for hours and she slept right through his getting ready. He'd also gone in to work without any breakfast or lunch.

Beth moaned out loud. "Shoot" she said to no one in particular. "Can't believe I'm still piled up in the bed. World's worst wife award for sure" she continued her mumbling. On her way to the restroom she finally noticed Sam sitting at the foot of her bed. He appeared to have this look on his face that said _oh, take your time relieving yourself, I can wait a while longer._

"Sorry Sam" Beth understood his telepathic message. "I'll hurry – promise."

And she did hurry the best she could. After using the restroom, washing her hands and face, Beth brushed her teeth and found something warm to put on. "Go wait for me at the door" she told Sam as she signed "walk" to the dog. "Let me put this hair up and we'll go" Beth threw in as an afterthought. Sam hadn't stuck around though. Once the dog knew that Beth was about ready to go out he took off for the front door where he sat waiting for her with the leash in his mouth.

"What a good boy you are" Beth bragged on him and rubbed behind his ears as she hooked the leash onto his collar. Next Beth threw on one of Daryl's coats since hers would no longer button, a knitted wool cap and a fluffy scarf. By the time she was bundled up Beth looked like Yukon Cornelius ready for some artic adventure. Sam cocked his head and gave Beth a funny look, but he didn't hesitate to follow her out the door.

It was a beautiful day out, chilly but the sun was shining. Beth felt guilty about not only sending Daryl off to work unfed but also keeping Sam from going out. To make up for it Beth walked on across the street via the tunnel to Jane Addams Park – one of Sam's favorite places in the whole wide world. There was usually a food truck over there this time of day with coffee and bagels. Beth got a steaming cup of white chocolate cocoa and a breakfast sandwich for herself and several slices of cheese for Sam. Beth sat on a bench to enjoy her breakfast while Sam wandered and sniffed everything around the bench.

"Sam" Beth started. "I got a million things to do today and here I sit, stuffing my face." Sam ignored Beth's monologue to continue his investigation of the surrounding area. Beth finished all of her sandwich and gave the dog a few more minutes to enjoy being outdoors. "Want to walk over to the beach?" she asked the dog. Sam didn't care where he went, just as long as he was outside. Beth figured the exercise would do her good as well, so they did make the short little stroll over to the East Street beach. There were only one or two other brave souls there.

They hadn't been there long when the winds seemed to shift and there was most definitely a bite in the air. "Okay, Sam" Beth laughed. "I'm outta here – time to head back home." Reluctantly, Sam turned to leave with Beth but he just couldn't part with a piece of wood he'd found. Beth didn't bother to fuss at him – they simply started on their journey back to the apartment.

"Supper's good Baby" Daryl told Beth as he slurped up a noodle out of the homemade chili that Beth had had simmering on the stove most of the afternoon. Beth didn't respond with anything but a smile – she was too busy pulling the crust off of her own grilled cheese. Daryl reached over to her plate and took her scraps. It was all so very comfortable. They seemed like a couple that had been married forever and not the few short months they actually had.

"Ya get a chance to check on any available apartments in the building today?" Daryl continued. It was a bit odd that he would be the one to try and keep the conversation up, but Beth was now crumbling crackers into her bowl of steamy goodness. Apparently, by the look on her face, it required a great deal of concentration.

Beth brushed the crumbs from her hands and looked Daryl in the eyes. She put on her biggest thousand watt smile and finally spoke. "Yeh, about that" she began, "I think I'm gonna need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negan and Daryl stood in what used to be his and Beth's bedroom, both looking around at all the debris being cleared out and the workers milling about, each with their own purpose. Both men turned to look at the vacant space behind them – where the bedroom wall had just been taken out with a few sledge hammers and some saws. The room on the other side looked just as trashed as the one they were standing in. Negan scratched at the scruff on his jaw – he looked scraggly even by weekend standards for Negan.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" Negan asked the younger man that stood next to him.

"Hell if I know" Daryl answered.

"Not that Lucy and I don't love the hell outta ya'll staying with us but, fuck man. Are we gonna pull this off before the baby gets here?" Negan wondered aloud.

"Hope to hell so" Daryl replied. "Beth's getting huge. Don't tell her I said that. She's cranky as hell. Don't tell her I said that neither. Damn, the only peace I get is the fuckin hour drive to and from your house every day."

"Yeh, she's not the usual ray of sunshine we've all come to love" Negan barked out in laughter. "It'll get better." Daryl wasn't sure who Negan was trying to convince. Him? Himself? Both? "When the kid graduates from college." Negan cracked up laughing again. "Shit, that was a good one" now Negan was just talking to himself.

Daryl, rolling his eyes, didn't know how to respond so he just grunted. "Things oughta move quicker since this wall came down. If they can get the nursery done just as quick as possible that'd be great. And the laundry room. And the kitchen. Fuck. We need some kind of magic wand or something." Daryl's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and tried not to groan when he looked down at the screen. "Speakin of" he said to Negan before pushing the green button.

"Hey Baby" Daryl said with a smile on his face. "Ya okay?" Daryl listened intently, mumbled "uhhuh" when he thought appropriate and used a broom to sweep at a pile of dust and nails on the floor. Negan kicked some loose dirt Daryl's way and then wandered over to the other apartment. "Shit, Hun" Daryl sighed. "I forgot all 'bout it." Daryl listened for a few seconds. "No, it ain't a problem – can shuffle a few things 'round. Glad ya reminded me today and not in the mornin."

A worker had been wanting to talk to Daryl about a question he had, but found that Negan could probably answer it just as well. The two men laid out some papers on a makeshift work table in what used to be the kitchen of the second apartment. Daryl had finished his phone call and walked over to join the conversation.

"What'd Beth decide on the crown molding in the guest room suite?" Negan looked to Daryl.

Daryl smiled. "Said she didn't give a shit – for one of us to man up and make a fuckin decision for a change."

Negan fought the shit eating grin forming on his face. Yeh, Beth had given them all a run for their money here lately. Negan scribbled something with a carpenter's pencil in the margin of the plans and explained it to the guy who had had the original question. "I like this for common areas – the living room, dining room. I think we'll go with this" Negan scribbled something else and underlined it several times "in the sleeping areas of the house. And" Negan held up his finger for emphasis. He then pointed and tapped the area on the paper where he scribbled again, "this for the nursery. Don't fuck up the nursery." Negan told the man. The worker nodded, "Yes Sir" he said. The guy walked away, and pulled out his own cell phone to place a call.

"Everything alright out at the house?" Negan looked at Daryl who had started chewing on his thumb nail. Negan swatted Daryl's hand. "Stop that shit."

"Yeh" Daryl said. "She thought I needed remindin 'bout her doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon. Damn good thing she did – I'd already fuckin forgot."

"Can't Lucy go with her?" Negan asked with a funny look on his face. "Dwighty Boy can drive them. You know Ole Dwight wouldn't mind that a bit. He loves him some Beth Dixon – even grouchy ass, bossy Beth Dixon."

This only caused Daryl to scowl even more. "I ain't having Dwight take my wife to a baby doctor's appointment. She's havin one last ultrasound tomorrow – doc's thinkin we might have the date off just a bit."

"Sooner or later?" Negan asked in a panic.

Daryl reinforced the panic when he answered "sooner."

"Fuck" Negan muttered and then he yelled at a worker that appeared to have stopped working to sip on some Gatorade. "Hey" Negan hollered. "Get your ass back to work – we got a deadline here ya dumb fucks. "


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Rattle Rattle**

"Need some help Sweetheart?" Lucy cautiously asked a very frustrated and perspiring Beth. Beth blew the hair out of her eyes before looking up at Lucy. The older lady could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Beth, honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Lucille" Beth whispered and the tears began to fall in earnest now. "I'm scared I can't do this. I'm scared I won't be a good mother. I'm scared something will be wrong with the baby."

Lucille crossed the room quickly where Beth had been struggling with getting her last shoe on – she sat down beside the panicked mom to be and pulled her into a hug. "Beth" she sighed. "You can't let thoughts and fears like that occupy your mind. Everything's going to be just fine. You've been seeing the best doctors in Chicago – Daryl has seen to that. You've taken incredible care of yourself – Negan has seen to that." Lucille and Beth both laughed at that comment, "And I can't just imagine you not being the world's most perfect mother."

Beth hiccupped a bit. "And, Daryl" Lucille smoothed Beth's curls "is going to be an incredible Daddy. I just know it."

"I know he will, but he's scared too" Beth admitted. "I mean, you know how he grew up. He practically had to raise himself."

"I know" Lucy smiled warmly. "That man has certainly had a lot to overcome. And he has. And will continue to do so. Now let me help you with that other shoe. Dwight will be here any minute. He's going to take us to the office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride into the city was quiet. Dwight was always too nervous to say much to Lucille other than Yes Mam and No Mam. If it had just been he and Beth, they would have had quite the conversation going by now. They talked about everything from sports, to crazy little hole in the wall places to eat, and the latest romantic comedy movies. Beth had insisted, to everyone, that Dwight call her Beth. It had taken some convincing on Negan's part – he didn't like Beth getting chummy with the employees at all. Dwight, himself was uncomfortable with just "Beth", so they compromised on "Ms. Beth." Daryl teased Beth about it saying that it made her sound like Dwight's babysitter or preschool teacher.

"That's not very nice Daryl" Beth fussed at Daryl when he'd started that up.

"Ain't tryin to be mean" Daryl smirked "just sounds like he's a little kid and you're watching him for the day."

"Hmmmmmpphhh" Beth snorted. "More like he's watchin me." Daryl cut his eyes at his wife. "Ya know it's true – you and Negan always send him over to check on me, make sure I've eaten, or to keep me entertained. I'm not stupid you know. I'm pretty sure there are more important things he should be attending to."

"Yeh, well, somebody's gotta keep you under control" Daryl had continued the teasing. "I sure as hell can't do nothin with ya."

"We're here" Dwight's voice pulled Beth back to the present. "You ladies want to wait out here for the misters or I can go in after them or I can call them?"

"You feel like going in Beth?" Lucille asked Beth and rubbed her arm. "I'd sure like to show you and your sweet belly off a little bit more – won't be long and I'll have something else to show off."

"Sure, we can go in" Beth answered. That was Dwight's cue to find a parking spot as close to the elevator as possible. Dwight quickly exited the vehicle so that he could open the door for Lucille and then he opened the door for Beth, making sure to assist her down and out of the vehicle.

The three of them made their way to the elevator in the parking garage that would take them up to the office. It was the end of May and it was a beautiful spring day with a wonderful breeze blowing. Beth, however, felt as if she could melt into a puddle of goo right there into the asphalt.

"Here" Dwight mumbled as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Isn't this yours?" Beth asked the man.

"I hadn't opened it yet" Dwight laughed.

"I don't wanta take your water away from you" Beth realized that Dwight must have thought that she thought he expected her to drink after him.

"I think you need it more than I do right now" Dwight twisted the plastic top breaking the seal and then handed the bottle to Beth.

"Thank you Dwight" Beth said softly, trying to hold back the sniffles. "You're just so kind."

Dwight was obviously uncomfortable at the sweet thank you and so he looked away quickly from Beth only to see Lucille smiling at him as well like he'd just saved the whole world. _What is it with these women_ Dwight thought to himself? The elevator door opened and the trio stepped out and walked over to the reception desk where a yuppie type sat pecking away on a keyboard. She quickly looked up though at sensing someone's arrival and greeted them immediately.

"Good morning" she chirped. "How is everyone today?"

"We're doing very well thank you" Lucille offered. "We're just here to pick up Negan and Daryl."

"Yes Mam" the girl continued smiling at all three of them. "Mr. Negan told me to be expecting you. I'll just let him know that you're here." Dwight had already taken a seat on one of the sofas and was flipping through a copy of Architectural Digest. The receptionist replaced the phone back on the hook. "Mr. Negan wants you all to come on back if Mrs. Dixon's up to it."

"Ok" Lucille smiled at the younger lady before turning to Dwight. "You just want to wait for us out here Dwight?"

"Yes Mam" Dwight stood to answer Lucille. "I'll be right here whenever you all get ready to go."

"Alright Dear" Lucille told him causing Dwight to squirm a bit. "We won't be long."

Beth whispered to Lucille, "We better hurry and get back there." Lucille must have looked curious because Beth answered her with "I've got to tinkle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rattle, rattle" Beth heard the unmistakable snarky tone of Kelly, her frenemy.

"If you finish that statement with here come the cattle" Beth warned before even turning around "I will throat punch you."

Kelly just threw his head back and cackled. "Beth, you are absolutely glowing! Glowing I say" Kelly pulled her in for a hug. "And not just because you're sweating profusely, but you really do just have a halo of light all around your body. All. Around. Your. Body." Kelly pointed his finger at her in an exaggerated motion making a big circle.

"Thank you" Beth laughed. "I think."

"You been feeling okay?" Kelly continued with the small talk. "Because I'm going to be honest, Daryl's been a little bit of a fuss bucket."

"Don't you have work to do" Daryl scolded his assistant who'd been unaware of his boss's approach. "I'm pretty sure you don't have time to stand around and shoot the breeze."

"Yes your majesty" Kelly deadpanned. Before scurrying off though he pulled Beth in for another hug, "Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all."

The ruckus that Kelly had started in the hallway drew all sorts of people out of their hiding places. Everyone shouted greetings and well wishes as well as inquiries as to _how much longer_ or _holding up okay_ and _Daryl taking good care of you_. Beth smiled politely and nodded at everyone. And then the real ruckus appeared. Lucille rounded the corner with her husband trailing right along behind her.

"There's my Baby Girl!" Negan's voice boomed throughout the entire floor. That sent people back into their hiding places.

"My God Beth, you look flushed – you okay? Have you been staying hydrated today?" Beth, Lucille, and even Daryl tried to hide their eye rolling from Negan. He meant well, they all knew he did, but Beth was not the only person that Negan was about to push over the edge with all of his good intentions.

Instead of growling at Negan, like she may have done at Daryl, Beth took a second before responding and told Negan that thanks to Dwight, she had managed to stay hydrated. Negan made some kind of snide comment that at least ole Dwighty boy was good for something. Then he took a few minutes to stand there and rub Beth's belly and talk to it. Daryl had quit becoming embarrassed over Negan's insane fascination with Beth's stomach several months ago. Beth had filled him in on Baby Emily's story and both had agreed that if Negan and Lucille wanted to act like fools that they would just stand back and let them.

Daryl looked at his watch and tapped it alerting everyone to the fact that he thought they should get going. "Traffic's probably gonna be a bitch" he added as a verbal cue.

"Yeh" Negan agreed. "Let's roll. Sure you don't mind us going Doll?" he looked at Beth for reassurance.

"I'm positive" Beth smiled back at Negan. "This might be the last peek we get at her before she decides to make her grand entrance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucille rode up front with Dwight, Daryl and Beth sat in the middle, and Negan sat in the back. He insisted that he wanted to talk to Daryl and Beth about the apartment renovations. Lucille couldn't help but think that he fit perfectly back there all the way in the back. She couldn't help but reminisce and think that he reminded her a bit of one of her little brothers riding in the back of the station wagon when they were kids.

"We can have it move in ready before the baby gets here, but it's really going to be pushing it" Negan explained to Beth.  
Beth and Daryl had already had this discussion the night before and they'd both agreed to what she was getting ready to tell Negan. "Neg" she began. Well, he was all ears especially when she started out with Neg. "Daryl and I would rather everything be done correctly instead of rushing it" Beth said. "If that means we have to bring the baby home to your place for a while, we're okay with that." Just as Daryl and Beth expected, Negan couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"We don't want to impose" Daryl interjected for good measure.

"Are you fuckin kiddin me?" Negan barked out. "We've got plenty of room and we love having ya'll. Having our newest princess there too" Negan got all misty eyed. "I just don't know what could make me any happier."

That's what the sneaky pair wanted. They knew their apartment could be ready, but there was no sense in driving everyone insane and increasing stress levels unnecessarily.

"Now, ya know Momma's gonna want to stay for a while" Beth began. "Would that be okay?"

"Beth" Lucille interjected at that point. "After the hospitality your mother has shown us every single time we show our faces? It's more than okay."

"Hell, I got a feeling if Little Princess is half as much trouble as her momma it'll take all of us to take care of her" Negan teased.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the TWD characters. There's some smut at the end – I figured these two kids need a release. What do you think?

 **Peek A Boo**

A nurse was doing her best to get Beth situated and comfortable for the ultrasound. Daryl sat at her head and held her hand, whispering in her ear causing Beth to smile and giggle every few seconds. She'd asked that they turn the air conditioning down as she was just about to melt into a puddle.

Negan and Lucille on the other hand were feeling like two cubes of ice. Negan felt like his teeth may start chattering any minute. He'd wrapped Lucille up in his jacket so he was hopeful she wouldn't catch her death of cold sitting in that dark cubby hole of an exam room. The ultrasound technician arrived and tapped lightly on the door. Sticking her head in she asked, "Everyone ready for me?"

Beth looked over at the door and smiled. "Yes, we're ready" Beth said.

"Okay" the technician said calmly. "Let's see if we can get this princess to play peek a boo with us." Everyone had ooooood and awwwwwed at the images projected up onto the screen. While Daryl had been amazed at every ultrasound they'd had, this was Negan's first and he was downright mesmerized. Lucille didn't even bother to fight back the tears.

"She's just beautiful Beth" Lucille stated softly. "Just beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" Beth agreed.

Negan didn't have any words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dwight rarely asked his employers personal questions, well except for Beth of course, but she had dozed off in the backseat. After dropping Daryl and Negan back at the office, Lucille had remained up front with Dwight.

"Everything alright with Mrs. Dixon today?" Dwight asked Lucille.

A slight smile to cross Lucille's lips before she answered the man. "Oh yes" Lucille beamed. She then turned to Dwight and began to expand on her response. "Dwight, she's just precious – our sweet baby girl is precious."

Dwight now had a genuine smile on his face as well. "I had a cousin that was expecting once and I saw a picture of an ultrasound but I couldn't tell heads nor tails. Literally."

Lucille laughed out loud.

"Course that's been several years ago" Dwight continued. "I imagine those things are pretty advanced by now."

"Yes, I should say so" Lucille agreed. "It was almost like looking at a photograph."

"Hmmm" Dwight murmured. "How much longer she got to go?" Dwight glanced in the mirror looking at a still sleeping Beth that had slumped over into the window. "She sure seems miserable."

"You're not kidding" Lucille said. "Everyone, the ultrasound technician and her doctors all think that it could be anytime now. Just anytime."

"I know everyone is sure excited about it" Dwight offered up. "Now, Mrs. Negan, you've got my number. You know, just in case Mr. Dixon or Mr. Negan aren't around. I can be there just super quick if you need me to be."

"Yes, Dwight, I have your number" Lucille patted him on the arm, something she'd never done before. "I'm hopeful it won't come to that, but I believe without a doubt that you're up for the job of getting us to the hospital if need be."

Once they'd made it home and Lucille had awakened Beth as gently as possible, Dwight saw that both ladies made it into the house before leaving.

"Beth" Lucille spoke once they were inside. "Would you like to finish your nap?"

"Yes, very much so" Beth answered. "Do you mind?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Lucille quipped. "You can barely keep your eyes open. I'll get you up when I have some dinner ready for us."

Lucille walked Beth to the downstairs guest suite where she and Daryl had taken up temporary residence. Once in there, Lucille helped Beth out of her clothing and into some super soft pajamas that she'd ordered for her. Next, Lucille pulled the covers back and tucked Beth into bed. Before leaving the room, Lucille kissed Beth on the forehead, turned the light off, the ceiling fan on and gently closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl and Negan had made a late night of it, both of them trying to make up for the time they'd missed at work that afternoon. You'd hear neither one of them complain about the time they'd taken off that day though – nooooo, not in a million years. When they finally drug in and it was going on eight o'clock, Lucille simply pulled some plates out of the cabinet, fixed them each a plate and something to drink. They didn't get the third degree as to what had taken so long and why they were so late. Lucille Negan knew the drill, and Beth was quickly learning the drill. Their men worked some long hours to insure that their wives had all they needed and wanted. No, Lucille was past complaining over the long hours. As Negan and Daryl sat in complete silence slurping up spaghetti noodles, Lucille went to fetch Beth. She'd allowed Beth to sleep the entire time because apparently she needed it. The four of them sat down at the small table in the breakfast nook of the Negan's kitchen. The conversation was quiet and light. No office talk, only plans of an upcoming get away for Negan and Lucille. Daryl mentioned that the apartment was still at least another month away from completion and Beth talked of, believe it or not, missing her sister. Beth pushed noodles around on the plate, not really eating any, and she wondered aloud when she should have her Momma come up.

"Beth, Darling" Lucille spoke. "You have Annette come anytime you want. We have plenty of room here and we both enjoy being with her so. You call her anytime you're ready – the sooner, the better actually."

Daryl glanced at Lucille from across the table.

"I'm just not sure how much longer we've got" Lucille laughed nervously. "I certainly don't want Annette to miss out."

"Why don't you give her a call when you finish eating" Negan suggested. "I'll take care of sending a plane for her. You look like you're about to pop to be honest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth couldn't get comfortable. Beth had eaten hardly nothing at supper so for the life of her she couldn't figure out why the indigestion was so amped up tonight. The burning in her chest and the constant burping caused Beth to seek relief by sitting up in the bed, huffing and puffing as she haphazardly tried to fluff the pillows behind her. Glancing over at Daryl, who was completely oblivious to his wife's discomfort by the way, added to Beth's foul mood. Logically, Beth knew she shouldn't be mad at Daryl for being able to sleep. After all, he'd been putting in long hours at the office and then tying up loose ends on their apartment at the end of his long day on top of that – no, she was not going to deny him a good night's sleep.

Finally Beth thought that maybe she needed to use the bathroom – maybe that would help. At least it would give her a change of scenery and something to do for a few minutes. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Beth stuck her tongue out at her own reflection. "Ugggh" Beth hissed at herself. Beth's hair, of course, was all over the place. The lack of sleep each night had really contributed to the circles under her eyes. Beth pulled her gown up to look at huge belly and traced the stretch marks that seemed like a road map out of control. Looking back up at herself she muttered under her breath "Good Lord Beth. Ya look like a beached whale."

Beth's eyes were threatening to sprout tears as she dug through a cosmetic bag for her bottle of Tums. Flipping the lid, she poured the round tablets into her hand until she had a matching pair (she refused to take two of a different color at the same time). Beth popped the chalky discs into her mouth and chewed them up, chasing them with a swallow of tap water from the sink. "Yucccck" she moaned and turned to go back to bed. Beth jumped when she saw Daryl standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Fuck" she let slip. "Ya scared the shit outta me Daryl!"

Daryl chose to ignore her hateful tone. He'd been having to do that a lot lately. Daryl was pretty sure that if this baby girl didn't make an appearance soon, he was going in after it. Pregnancy had not been kind to his lovely wife, physically or mentally. It had taken a toll on them both.

"Sorry Baby" Daryl walked over to her and attempted to wrap Beth up in a hug. "Didn't mean ta scare ya. Ya okay?"

Beth sunk into his embrace and tried to tone the snark factor down when she replied. "No Daryl. I'm not okay" she replied. "I've got heartburn. I look and feel as broad as the side of one of Daddy's barns" Beth yammered as she began ranting and listing everything that was wrong.

"Beth" Daryl spoke softly to his wife. "You do not look like the side of a barn" he began to try and work his magic on her. "Ya just feel like it. Beth, you're beautiful." Beth was crying quietly into Daryl's chest. Daryl just stood there and held her in his arms.

"It ain't gonna be much longer" Daryl continued. "We'll have our baby girl and ya can feel better – ya won't be so hot and sweaty all the time." Beth giggled at that because that really had been her number one complaint since the beginning of May. "How 'bout I run ya a bubble bath? That always makes ya feel better for a little bit. Then I'll give ya a back rub. How's that sound?"

"Oh Daryl, that sounds wonderful" Beth sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so ugly to you lately."

"Mmmmmm" Daryl mumbled.

"Well" Beth picked up what was said in Daryl's grumble "for too long now. I've been such a bitch. I'm sorry. It's as if I have absolutely no control over what comes out of my mouth."

"I just want ya to feel better Baby" Daryl pulled away from Beth and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Pretty sure there's only one way that's gonna happen. Believe me, we're all anxious for that little girl to make her appearance."

"I know" Beth admitted. "I snapped so badly at Negan tonight it's a wonder he just didn't put me in my place real quick."

"I don't think there's much ya could do or say to that man that would ever make him think less of ya" Daryl smiled at his wife.

"Yeh, well" Beth offered. "I think I crossed a line tonight – left him speechless" Beth let a snort out "so ya know it had to be pretty bad."

"He'll get over it" Daryl told her.

Daryl walked over to the tub and began to fill it and poured some of Beth's favorite smell good stuff in the stream of water. He returned to Beth's side to pull the gown over her head and pull her panties down. Gently he tapped on her feet signaling her to step out of her underwear. Daryl tossed Beth's night clothes into the hamper and that's when a thought entered his mind.

"Bet you'd feel better if ya let me get ya off" Daryl smirked at Beth "Been a while – I think you're just needing a good orgasm."

"What?" Beth seemed shocked. "Why on earth would you want to even be near any of this?" she asked and pointed down at her body with disgust.

"Fuck Beth" Daryl whispered and crossed back over to her. "Do ya know how fuckin worked up I get when I see that belly with our baby in it?"

"Worked up like ya wanta be sick?" Beth asked sarcastically.

"No" Daryl grabbed Beth by the arm and pulled her to him before pressing her up against the sick. "Like I wanta fuck ya brains out and see if I can get ya double pregnant."

"Pffft" Beth whimpered as Daryl had dropped to his knees and had nudged her legs apart so that he could lick at her inner thighs. "Godddddd" Beth panted. "There's no such thing as double pregnant" she giggled.

"If there was I bet I could be the one to do it" Daryl stated right before he licked a solid stroke up through the folds of her pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Beth was giving in to him. "I bet ya could too" she took this moment to do some of the controlled breathing she'd been practicing.

"Let's get in that big ass bath tub" Daryl looked up and around Beth's belly, tweaking her nipples. Beth couldn't speak, she only nodded her agreement. Daryl got into the tub first and held her hand as she stepped in. "Careful now" he cautioned "don't want ya to slip and have to holler for Negan to come in and help us outta here."

Beth giggled some more and Daryl was relieved that his wife's mood was improving, if only for a little while. They both sunk down into the bubbly water and faced each other. "Ya know" Daryl began "this could be one of the last times ya get to take a bath without having a screamin baby in the background needin something from ya?"

Beth smiled at Daryl's teasing. "Yes, I hear babies can be quit demanding" she deadpanned. "Weren't you going to give me the ultimate orgasm to take my mind of how miserable and disgusting I am?"

"Ya ain't disgustin Beth" Daryl grumbled "and quit sayin that." Shifting around in the tub, Daryl caused water to splash out and onto the floor. Once he had made his way over to Beth, he pushed her legs up so that they were spread open and he situated himself in between them. Bending over he brushed his lips over hers. "I love you so fuckin much Beth" Daryl told her. "I ain't ever gonna get my fill of you."

"Love you" Beth told him. Daryl left her mouth and moved down to kiss her collar bone, then made his way to those gorgeous breasts of hers. Taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand, Beth began to give in. They were very sensitive and it had been so long since she'd let Daryl anywhere near her.

"Oh my God Daryl" Beth whined. "That's so good."

"Yeh?" he asked.

"Yeh" she answered. "Don't stop."

Daryl switched the breast he was sucking on and ran his hand down to rub at Beth's clit. Judging by the reaction he got with that, Beth was on a hair trigger tonight. He continued to explore with his fingers as several entered her heat and his thumb continued working on her clit.

"Daryl, Daryl, oh my, oh my" Beth called out. "Oh Daryl, oh my God" she was panting and arching her back now. "That's so good."

"Beth" Daryl was as hard as a fucking brick bat at this point. "Beth, please let me make love to you. Please. I'll be easy if that's what ya worried 'bout."

Beth looked up at her husband with a devilish grin. "Take me to bed Daryl. I don't know how we're gonna do it, but if you can figure it out, I don't want easy. I want the opposite of easy."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Please note – I realize the timing of the Aquaman movie doesn't quit mesh up with late May/early June, but let's just go with it.

 **Oh My**

Beth's mood had dramatically improved. Negan couldn't be sure if it was Annette's arrival last night, or that Daryl had been giving it to Beth pretty good here lately. He figured it was a combination of the two. Lucille told Negan it was none of his business, just to be happy that Beth wasn't so irritable and crying all the time.

And Good Lord, Negan was thrilled that there weren't tears. And huffing, and puffing, and bitching, and complaining around the clock. His princess seemed to be her sweet self again. Beth was up early every morning, usually insisting on cooking breakfast.

"Beth, let me take care of the eggs honey" Annette pleaded. "Go sit down, I'll bring you some juice."

Daryl, Negan, and Lucille all held their breath waiting to see if Beth would snap at her mother. Goodness knows she'd been snapping at them the past month.

"Oh no, Momma, I'm good" Beth replied in a sing song voice. "You sit down and I'll bring you some juice. Ya want apple or orange?"

Lucille looked at Daryl with a raised eyebrow causing him to reply with only that half smirk of his. They all turned when they heard a tapping at the sunroom door.

"Come on in Dwight!" Beth hollered.

"Morning everybody" Dwight said but ducked his head at the same time.

Dwight had taken up residence in the pool house. That's where he'd be for a good while to come. Negan had told him to plan on staying there even after the baby had come, at least for a little while. His primary job assignment at the moment was Beth – and any errands that Beth needed done. With Daryl at work during the day in the city and Beth all the way out at Negan and Lucille's they needed someone who could get Beth to the hospital quickly if need be. Dwight was their man. Beth had felt comfortable with him the minute she'd met him and Lucille had grown to love the young man just as much.

"Sit down Dwight" Beth ordered and Dwight did as he was told. Beth sat a glass of apple juice in front of him "I made cheese grits." Dwight tried not to smile too big, but he did smile.

Beth turned from the stove with the announcement that breakfast was ready. She had two plates in her hand, one for Daryl and one for Negan. Everyone else took that as their signal to get up and fix their own plates.

"Dwight, hon, it's good to see ya again" Annette began talking to the quiet man. "I hear you've been taking good care of our momma to be."

Again, he ducked his head, this time in acknowledgment. "Yes Mam I have."

"Well, that's just awfully sweet of you" Annette praised him and patted his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Morgan had flown in to join Annette out at the Negan's. Six grown adults in the house. It was loud and busy, probably nothing though compared to what it would be like once that baby got here. Negan wasn't complaining. They had plenty of room in that big old house, but Negan didn't ever remember having this many people in his home. He kind of liked it. It had always only been he and Lucille. Negan suddenly realized how lonely they must have been. It makes him a little sad. Negan glances through the sunroom doors all the way to the family room. He sees Beth stretched out on the couch watching the evening news, Daryl's rubbing her feet and they're enjoying some quiet time – just the two of them. Annette's in charge of dinner tonight, Lucille at her side for the company and conversation. Negan and Morgan sit in comfortable silence out by the pool enjoying a drink.

"Where's Dwight this evening?" Morgan asked.

"Think he had a hot date" Negan laughed. "I know I give the guy shit, but he's really come through for us. Taking real good care of Lucille and Beth when we can't be here. He's startin to grow on me."

"Hmmm" Morgan didn't really know what else to say.

"Ever think you'd be a grandfather?" Morgan asked Negan after a few more minutes of silence.

"Not in a million years" Negan smiled across at Morgan. "You?"

Morgan's smile slowly began to match the size of Negans. "Nope" he answered.

The two "grandfathers" clinked tumblers.

"To the two fuckin best grandfathers ever!" Negan snorted.

"Yep" Morgan agreed. Both men then returned to silence and sipping their bourbon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They're all back at the breakfast table. Beth is trying her best to remain the happy go lucky girl she'd been for the past week, but she just ain't feeling it. She'd even allowed Annette to do breakfast this morning.

"Ms. Beth" Dwight spoke after he swallowed his last bite of bacon, "what time's your appointment today?"

Beth was pushing eggs around her plate. "Ten" she answered but didn't even bother to look up.

"Dwight, if ya got something to do today feel free to take care of it" Daryl started. "I'm not going in to work until after her appointment. If you could just be close to the office early afternoon, then you can bring her on home."

"Unless they keep me" Beth offered with hope in her voice. "Maybe they'll keep me and induce." She looked hopeful. Everyone around the table hoped so as well.

"They just might Baby" Daryl rubbed the top of her hand. "Got a bag just in case?"

Beth nodded with an eager smile.

"Now, don't get your hopes up too much" Daryl cautioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're not keepin me?" Beth asked in shock.

"No. I think we can wait a little bit longer" the doctor responded kindly. Beth's face fell a bit. The doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're anxious, but it won't be much longer."

Daryl was afraid this was going to happen. He'd told Beth not to get her hopes up. Now, he was going to have to take her back to the office, put her in the truck with Dwight and send her home to try and relax. They walked slowly, well he walked and Beth waddled back out to Daryl's car.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" Daryl asked her. "Anywhere ya want."

"Let's go check on the apartment" Beth said. "Can we do that?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to do? Ya ain't hungry?" Daryl asked her.

Beth shook her head that no, she wasn't hungry. "I kinda just wanta see how the nursery's coming along."

Daryl took Beth's hand and smiled at her. "Let's go look at Baby Girl's room then. We need to make a decision on a name, don't ya think?"

"Yeh" Beth giggled. "I think I've come up with the perfect name."

"Yeh?" Daryl elbowed her playfully.

"Yeh" Beth elbowed him back.

"Ya know what I want to eat?" Beth asked Daryl.

"No tellin" Daryl laughed.

"I want some cheese fries with jalapenos" Beth admitted and rubbed her basketball of a belly.

"How 'bout I text Dwight and have him pick our lunch up and it'll be waiting for us at the office" Daryl suggested. Beth's smile was all the answer Daryl needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The apartment was practically ready. As a matter of fact, a lot of their furniture had already been moved in and arranged just as Daryl had requested. The nursery was complete and furnished just as Beth had described to Daryl. There were just a few more cosmetic things being done. Beth's spirits seemed to have been lifted after spending a few minutes in the nursery, running her hands over the soft blankets in the crib, winding the mobile above the crib and listening to the lullaby. While there, she and Daryl both agreed on the perfect baby girl name that Beth had come up with.

Once they'd arrived at the office, Daryl and Beth enjoyed their lunch and a few more minutes together before Daryl tried to send her on home.

"I'm not ready to go home" Beth told him stubbornly.

"Well, Beth" Daryl laughed "What are ya gonna do?"

"I don't know" she replied. "Ya think Kelly's got anything he needs help with?"

"Beth" Daryl sighed. "Honey, you need your rest."

"Daryl" Beth whined. "I'm so borrrreeeddddd."

"I know ya are, it won't be much longer and you'll be wishin ya had some time to yourself" Daryl teased.

"Beth, Baby, please go home" Daryl pleaded. "I'm not going to stay late. I promise. How 'bout we go to a movie tonight?"

"Will you take me to see Aquaman?" Beth cracked a sneaky smile. Daryl smiled back because he knew of Beth's secret fascination with Jason Momoa, well not so secret really. She practically broke out in a sweat every time his picture came across the television.

"Yes" Daryl said. "We'll go see Aqua Man. As long as you don't get all worked up."

"Daryl" Beth blushed and slapped at Daryl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a while since Beth had been to see a movie at the theatre. She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed it. Beth liked everything about it. She loved the overpriced buttery popcorn. She loved the extra fizzy cherry coke she got to wash down the greasy popcorn. She loved the squeaky chairs and lifting her legs up and down to make them produce the squeaky noise. She even loved all the previews. Daryl thought it was cute how Beth had to comment on every preview.

"Ohhhhhh, I wanta see that" or "ugh, no thanks" or "that looks too scary for me". Daryl tried his best not to laugh at her and he was also trying his best to get a handful or two of the popcorn he'd paid a ridiculous amount of money for.

The main feature had started and Beth had finally quit making the seat squeak. She'd quit chomping on the ice and smacking her lips. All she was capable of at that moment was looking at that tattooed beast up on the screen. "Ohhhhh my" she'd said during one scene. Daryl rolled his eyes and tried not to be jealous. Daryl watched as Beth's eyes glassed over and what he suspected was drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my God" Beth said. Again, Daryl didn't say anything, just suffered quietly. "Daryl" Beth whispered.

She was so quiet Daryl wasn't sure if she'd actually said something or not. "Daryl" a little louder this time. Daryl knew he heard something, so he turned to look at his wife.

"I'm wet" Beth told her husband.

Now, Daryl's mind was somewhere completely different than Beth's was at the moment. Just a few minutes ago, his wife had been drooling and damn near moaning and groaning over Jason Momoa and now she was telling him that she was wet. Frankly, Daryl was a little hurt.

"What the hell Beth?" Daryl scoffed.

"Daryl" Beth's voice was panicked. "I'm wet. I think my water broke."

It took a second before it registered. "Oh, fuck" Daryl gasped. "Let's go!"


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Baby Girl Dixon**

Daryl and Beth dumped the concessions into the trash barrel on the way out of the theatre, then scrambled to the parking lot. Daryl, with his hand to Beth's back, escorted her to the passenger side of the mustang. After getting in on his side, Daryl made sure that Beth had gotten buckled up. Then he peeled out of the parking lot as if his ass were on fire.

"Ya think we could run by the house to pick up my bag and maybe I could put some dry clothes on" Beth asked. She seemed a bit embarrassed. "It looks like I've peed myself."

Daryl tried not to laugh at Beth, but wasn't very successful in doing so. "Darling, that's gonna be the least of your worries."

 _Oh shit!_ The look of sheer panic on her face alerted Daryl immediately that he should not have made that comment. "Oh my God Daryl" Beth cried out. "What if I can't do this?"

Trying to make a save, "Of course you can do this" Daryl put his game face on. "You're the strongest woman I know Baby." Daryl pulled Beth over to him to place a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

It got quiet in the car and normally, quiet didn't bother Daryl but he was all kinds of scared shitless right now. He, himself, was wondering if he was going to be able to make it through this delivery business. The guys at the office had been sharing battle stories with him all week. In his nervous state, Daryl decided to make another ill-advised comment. "Member that time ya said you's gonna give me a blowjob in this car? I never did get that blowjob." He grinned at Beth, but she did not return the smile in any way, form, or fashion.

"Are ya fuckin serious right now?" Beth asked Daryl.

Now Daryl, God love him just didn't quite know what to say. "Uhm, no" he finally muttered. "I's just tryin to make ya laugh."

Beth just stared at her husband. "Just get me home so I can change please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took some convincing on Beth's part, but she managed to talk Negan, Lucille, Annette, and Morgan to stay put at the house for a while.

"Guys, there's no tellin how long this could take" Beth told them. "Let us get up there, get checked in and settled. I'll have Daryl call ya'll when it gets closer to time."

It was probably one of the hardest things Negan had ever done, but this is what Beth wanted.

"I promise" Beth told him "if we get there and things start to progress quickly, we'll let ya'll know. Promise." She batted her eyelashes at Negan for good measure.

"Okay" Negan finally consented, "but only if you call us just as soon as you need us. We'll be right there."

So that's how it happened that four grown adults walked Daryl and Beth back out to the car and sent them on their way. As soon as they left the block, Negan started barking out orders. "Alright, everybody's got fifteen minutes to get dressed and back in this driveway."

"John" Lucille looked at her husband. "You told Beth that we wouldn't go to the hospital until she was ready for us."

"Not going to the hospital Lucy" Negan grinned broadly. "We're going to Daryl and Beth's apartment. We can relax, catch a few more hours of sleep maybe. When Daryl calls, we're minutes from the hospital!" He held his hand out to the side as if to say, _I am a fuckin genius_!

Annette giggled and pulled her robe in a little closer around her body. "Last one ready's a rotten egg!" she teased Morgan. She took off for the house with Morgan quickly following her. Lucille took off for the house next and Negan just stood in the driveway, cool as a cucumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Beth nearly doubled over while walking into the ER at the woman's hospital. Beth grabbed Daryl's hand and they momentarily stopped their walking until she caught her breath. "Oh, well" she smiled. "That wasn't so bad."

"Really?" Daryl asked timidly.

"Really" Beth chirped, "not bad at all. I got this."

"Yeh, we got this" Daryl agreed.

Daryl and Beth checked in at the counter in the ER and since they'd already handled all of the paperwork beforehand, they were quickly escorted upstairs to the maternity floor. _So far, so good_ thought Daryl. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

All of the nursing staff were so kind and helpful while helping Beth into a gown and getting her settled. Even the orderly that assisted the nurse in prepping Beth was kind and gentle. The head nurse informed them that Beth's doctor had phoned in and would be arriving shortly to check on his patient. Until then, they should make themselves comfortable because first babies usually took their time.

Beth had already made the decision that she was going to do this without any drugs if she could help it. Daryl told her that it was okay if she changed her mind – he didn't want her to suffer. After hearing the water cooler horror stories all week long, he was beginning to doubt more and more that either of them could get through this without some sort of medicinal intervention.

Four hours later, the contractions were starting to increase in severity and decrease in the intervals between each one. Beth would be sweating profusely and then she'd be freezing. Daryl kept feeding her ice chips and telling her that "really, Beth, if ya need something for the pain, don't be ashamed, please Baby, I don't want ya to hurt". And with that, Beth was rocked with the worst contraction yet – she damn near crushed every finger on Daryl's left hand.

"No" she said weakly. "I think I'm good."

Daryl on the other hand was not good – not good at all. How Beth was surviving this he just didn't know.

Beth was resting or trying to before the next wave of pain hit her when the doctor came in to check her. Daryl really hated this. He hated it with his very being. He could tell by the way Beth gritted her teeth and she would turn extra pale. Before the doctor would finish checking to see how far along she was, Beth would nearly come up off the bed.

"How much longer Doc?" Daryl asked. "We 'bout done? We almost there?"

The doctor, trying to be kind, replied, "Oh, son, we got a while. You might as well go ahead, sit back, and relax."

 _Well, shit_ thought Daryl. _That's easier said than done._

Daryl had dozed off with his head on the bed. Beth was running her fingers through his hair and gently scratching his scalp. It felt so fucking good and for the first time in hours he was starting to relax. He felt a small snore escape his body and then "Ohhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuccckkkkk" Beth blew out as she grabbed hold of the bedrails. Daryl jumped to attention as if he'd be poked with a cattle prod.

"Breathe Baby, Breathe" Daryl murmured in her ear. "You got this, blow out." Beth did as Daryl instructed her and when that contraction was passed them, she looked up into Daryl's eyes for a bit of encouragement.

"You're doing so good Beth" Daryl whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of you."

On the inside though, Daryl didn't know how much more of this he could take. He had absolutely no idea how Beth was doing this or how she was going to continue doing it. The sun was rising – Daryl caught a glimpse of it when he went to replenish Beth's water and ice.

"Damn" he said to no one in particular. "He'd not called to check in with Negan or anyone. They weren't anywhere near delivering a baby but he should have at least called them by now. "Fuck" he whispered as he waited for Negan to answer.

"Yeh" Negan answered on the third ring. "We got a baby yet?"

Daryl sighed and took a deep pause before answering Negan. "Naw, it's gonna be a while."

"Everything okay?" Negan asked warily. Negan had been on pins and needles to tell the truth.

"Yeh, yeh" Daryl said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Man, Negan, I didn't realize how hard this was gonna be on her. I mean she's holdin up real well considerin, but, fuck, I'm completely out of my element here. I can't stand to see her in pain. I want to be able to fix it and I can't. I just want her to take some drugs and for that baby to get out. I don't think I can watch her suffer anymore."

"Now you listen to me" Negan stated. "That girl is a lot tougher than anybody gives her credit for. You get your ass back in there – she needs you."

It was quiet on the line and Negan was certain that Daryl was crying. "Daryl" Negan said. No response, but he could hear him on the other end. "Daryl" Negan tried again.

"Yeh" Daryl finally answered.

"Now listen to me son, we're all on our way to the hospital" Negan informed him. "Beth needs you, so you get back in there to her. And, you need us, so we'll all be there within the hour."

"Yeh, alright" Daryl snorted and wiped at his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd made it to the hospital in thirty minutes and just seeing a new set of people seemed to give Beth a little boost of energy. Daryl really appreciated the extra support. Lucille and Annette doted on Beth a bit – even talking the nurse into letting her have a popsicle. Negan and Morgan insisted that Daryl go with them down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Daryl did not want to leave Beth's side for one second, but she begged him to go telling him he hadn't eaten since supper the night before.

"I'll be fine Daryl" she said. "Momma and Lucille can stay with me." Beth smiled at Daryl with watery eyes.

"Just don't be gone long" Beth added. Daryl told her that he'd hurry and kissed her.

While the men folk were away drinking some hospital brew and eating a breakfast sandwich, the doctor stopped by. He was happy to meet Beth's mother and to see Lucille again.

"I hate to do this Beth, but I think maybe we're getting closer" Dr. Elliott said.

Beth thought that he didn't seem to hate to do it. He was snapping on a pair of examination gloves as he talked.

"I'm gonna check you and see just how close we are" he added.

Beth tensed just as soon as the doctor began to examine her. Dr. Elliott smiled at Beth and the two women in the room.

"Who do you want with you when you deliver?" the doctor asked Beth.

"My husband" Beth quickly answered "Daryl, I want Daryl with me."

"Well, somebody better go find Daryl because it's show time" Dr. Elliott laughed at his own joke. "I'm going to step out and get everybody in here. Can one of you ladies get the dad in here?"

Lucille jumped to, "Yes, of course" she said, "I'll go after him." Annette stayed behind with Beth to get in a few one on one moments with her daughter.

"Beth Anne" Annette said, "You're gonna do just fine. You're strong and just stubborn enough to get the job done."

They both laughed at that and Beth sure hoped that her momma was right. Lucille and Daryl came barreling back into the room just as all of the medical staff did.

"Ladies, you can stay if Momma wants you hear, but you'll have to make a decision quick" Dr. Elliott announced. Just at that time, Beth had a contraction hit. "Baby Girl Dixon is ready to make an appearance."

"No, we're going to wait outside" Annette answered for both her and Lucille. They quickly made an exit and the real work began.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Beth" the doctor said. "I believe one more will do it."

Daryl had been rubbing Beth's neck and shoulders for her while she'd rested in between contractions. "Put your chin to your chest Baby" Daryl reminded her. "And push like hell" he laughed and even Beth laughed.

The doctor was right. It had only taken one more and their beautiful baby girl had been delivered. She immediately made her presence known with an ear piercing cry that got everyone's attention.

"My goodness" one of the older nurses exclaimed "she means business."

As they cleaned the baby up and weighed her, counted toes and fingers and what not, Daryl watched in amazement. Turning to Beth, he could no longer hold the tears back. "She's beautiful Beth. So beautiful."

A nurse brought the wiggling, squirming blotchy bundle to Beth and laid her on Beth's naked chest. Beth began to cry as she rubbed the fluffy brown hair. Daryl rubbed the baby's head as well and placed a chaste kiss on Beth's lips.

"Thank you Beth for our baby girl" he whispered to her. "I love you so much."

Beth hiccupped, "I love you too". She looked down at the still squawking baby on her chest. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Just like her Momma" Daryl agreed. "Just like her Momma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the maternity waiting room, the four grandparents were trying their very best to be patient. Lucille flipped through a magazine, Annette had struck up a conversation with someone, Morgan had found a puzzle at a table in the corner of the room, and Negan stared out the window. Negan watched the city below him. It had to be around lunchtime as he noticed people coming and going from the deli across the street. Everyone was so caught up in what they'd found to keep themselves occupied that they didn't see Daryl standing there watching them. Finally, he had to clear his throat to get their attention.

They all looked up at the same time and ran for him all at once. Just as quickly, they stopped short because they didn't want to crowd Daryl and that little pink burrito he was chomping at the bit to show off. The grin on Daryl Dixon's face lit up that entire waiting area. "I'd like ya'll to meet your granddaughter" he began.

"Oh my heavens" Annette gasped. "She looks just like Beth did when she was born." Annette had tears in her eyes and looked up at Daryl. "Her hair's darker, much darker".

Morgan peered over Annette's shoulder. "I can tell right now, she is going to be a handful." They all laughed.

Lucille seemed to be speechless, but had pulled back the pink blanket a bit to look at the fingers and toes for herself. Negan joined Lucille in the counting.

"My God" Negan smiled. "She's amazing – breathtaking." The little girl was starting to become a little agitated if her face starting to contort and get splotchy were any indication.

"I think I'm gonna get her back to Beth" Daryl laughed nervously, "fore she starts squawlin."

"Do you have a name yet?" Annette asked.

Daryl smiled and looked at everyone, his gaze lingered on Negan and Lucille a bit. "Yep, we sure do. Emily Bree Dixon."


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of TWD characters. This chapter is not a platform for a vaccination/anti-vaccination debate – don't do it.

 **Em Meets Sam**

"She's so tiny" Kelly smiled down at baby Emily. "Beth, she's just beautiful." Daryl's assistant had come by the hospital the next morning to run some papers by for Daryl to look at. Kelly walked around the room, ever so gently swaying back and forth to soothe the baby.

"Thank you" Beth was impressed at Kelly's apparent confidence with babies. "Who knew you were such a good manny?" Beth teased Kelly.

"Oh, I love babies" he admitted proudly. "My sisters keep us all hopping. I have seven nieces and nephews."

"I bet they love their Uncle Kelly" Beth gushed.

"I'd like to think so" Kelly laughed. "Beth, you feeling okay? Everyone at the office is talking about what a long labor you had?"

"I'm good" Beth said. "Honestly, though" she looked over at Daryl to make sure he was still absorbed in the paperwork Kelly had brought him. "I don't think I could've lasted much longer. I sure don't wanta have to do it again anytime soon."

Kelly laughed out loud at that. "I should say not!" Kelly then turned to talk some kind of foreign language baby talk to the little pink bundle he didn't want to let go of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day saw them being dismissed from the hospital and Daryl making the drive out to Negan and Lucille's with his newly expanded family. To say that he was nervous as hell in rush hour traffic would have been an understatement. Beth sat in the back with Emily just in case, well, they didn't know what, but Daryl and Beth both agreed that at least one of them should be back there with her.

Negan and Lucille must have been watching out the front window for them because as soon as Daryl pulled up in the circular drive, they were both out the front door to help get the threesome into the house. Morgan joined them quickly to assist in carrying in the few flower arrangements that he and Annette hadn't already transported from the hospital.

Beth pulled Emily out of the car seat and opted to carry her into the house with Lucille trailing behind. Annette was holding the front door open for everyone. It was a very exciting moment for sure. They all wanted to talk and hug and squeeze and kiss at the same time, but they didn't want to over stimulate a brand new baby, an exhausted mommy, and a stressed out daddy.

"Ya give Sam Em's blanket?" Daryl asked Negan.

Negan flashed his signature grin. "That dog of yours hasn't let go of that blanket since we brought it home. He sleeps with it, drags it around the house, brings it to the food bowl at meal time."

Daryl looked extremely nervous. "Sure hope he's gonna take to Emily" Daryl sighed. "Don't know what I'll do if they don't get along."

"My guess is that Lucy and I will hang on to Emily for you until she gets a little bigger" Negan winked and elbowed an unamused Daryl.

Annette had picked up on the conversation. "Oh now, Daryl" she told her son in law "don't go borrowin' trouble. That's the kindest, gentlest dog I've ever been around and that baby is an angel."

"Yeh, well" Daryl smirked "ya'll hadn't seen her when she gets all riled up – damn near cleared out our wing of the hospital last night."

Beth looked at everyone in the room and shook her head. "It wasn't that bad. Stop exaggerating Daryl." Beth was laughing though and having a hard time forming her words. "It really wasn't all that bad" she restated. Beth's giggles were telling another story though.

"Pffft" Daryl huffed out. "Between that toxic and fully loaded diaper and then her howlin at the moon come midnight, well I think I heard the call go out for a priest to come up from the chapel."

"That's not true at all" now Beth was full out laughing.

Lucille was laughing. "Daryl, surely it wasn't that bad."

"It was pretty bad" Daryl admitted. "I found a box of them surgical gloves and brought em home. I'm not changin any more diapers without em. Think I got some kind of chemical burn on my wrist from that diaper."

Annette had an amused look on her face as she cut her eyes to Lucille who was trying not to laugh. Morgan just plain looked scared to death.

"Yeh, I was never very good when it came to diapers" Morgan reminisced sadly. "Jenny took pity on me and never fussed too much at my lack of effort in that department.

Annette rubbed Morgan's arm affectionately before leaving for the kitchen. "I've got bread in the oven."

Negan rubbed his belly. "I've put on ten pounds since you two have been out here" he looked between Daryl and Beth. "I think Annette intends to finish me off."

"The woman can cook" Daryl agreed.

"Yep" Morgan threw in as an endorsement.

Emily chose that time to make her presence known as she began to squirm in Beth's arms. The increasing urgency of her whimpers alerted everyone to the fact that Emily was hungry and not a patient child. Beth quickly exited the living room and made her way to her and Daryl's room, taking a seat in a comfortable arm chair. Just as Beth began to feed her fussy daughter, Sam came into the room to investigate the new energy he'd sensed in the house – dragging that baby blanket along with him.

Daryl stood at the door and watched in anticipation at what would happen when Sam saw his new human sister for the first time.

"Sam" Daryl talked into the dog's ear and rubbed his belly. "We brought someone home with us from the hospital and I sure hope you love her as much as we do."

Emily had finished feeding and Beth had coaxed a not so tiny burp out of the baby girl. Beth held Emily out in front of her so that the baby was kicking her legs up at Beth.

"Come on over here Sam" Daryl told Sam as he gently pulled the dog towards Beth and Emily.

Before Sam joined Daryl next to Beth and the baby, he bent his head down to pick up the blanket. Sam then walked right over to his family, Beth and the baby in the arm chair and Daryl on the floor next to them. Sam placed Emily's blanket over the top of her and with his nose attempted to tuck the blanket around the baby. Emily's tiny little hand reached out and touched Sam's nose. Sam took in a good long sniff of his human baby sister, nuzzling her hand while doing so.

"Awwww, Daryl" Beth exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "They like each other." Daryl couldn't explain the relief he felt at that moment. Sam decided to plop himself down right there at Beth's feet as if he were telling everyone in the house that they weren't permitted to get near his baby unless he granted them permission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, Daryl was trying to act like he had it all together, but deep down, he was scared shitless. He was grateful and humbled by this little bitty baby that they'd been blessed with. She was healthy and beautiful and tiny and pink. Daryl just didn't realize how tiny a newborn baby was going to be. Daryl worried about everything – was Beth getting enough rest, did he do a good enough job on that last diaper change, was she still breathing, crazy stuff like that.

On their third day home from the hospital, Beth had all but begged Daryl to go into work the next day. "Please Daryl" she nearly pleaded "I know there are things you need to check on. I know Kelly doesn't mind driving items out here to you 'cause that's how he gets his baby fix, but you've got to get out of this house."

"I can't just up and leave you and the baby, Beth" Daryl countered. "What kind of Daddy would that make me?"

"One that knows he needs to provide for his family by going to work and taking care of some business" Beth answered quickly. "You know there's plenty of help here. Momma and Morgan are going to be here for another week. Lucille and Negan are here – by the way, take Negan to work with you" Beth laughed. "You're both driving me insane."

So, that was that. Beth and Lucille sent the boys on their way to work the next morning with homemade lunches left over from last night's supper, courtesy of Annette Greene. "I promise we'll call if we need ya'll" Beth told them. Then she quickly closed the kitchen door and locked it.

Negan and Daryl looked at each other. "Well damn" Negan laughed. Before they made it home for an early supper, by the way, Daryl had called twice and face timed once. Negan had face timed off and on all damn day. Beth quit answering the phone the fifth time he tried to call in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annette and Morgan decide that after two weeks, they'd go on back to their respective homes. Annette back to Georgia and Morgan to Florida – or so that's what they told everyone anyway. Beth wasn't buying it, but she wasn't upset over it either.

Daryl and Beth's apartment in the city was ready and waiting for them. Daryl and Negan had slowly been taking personal items into the city with them every few days and they'd stop by after work to drop them at the apartment. Both Daryl and Negan had a major meeting with an international client that afternoon that neither felt comfortable handing off to someone else. Lucille had come down with a summer cold and had sequestered herself to the upstairs for the past several days. That left Beth to get Emily to the doctor on her own – it was time for her one month check-up. Well, not exactly on her own. Dwight was going to drive her.

Beth didn't realize how nervous she was about traveling with and taking the baby for this appointment on her own until they were well on their way to the medical plaza where Emily's pediatrician was located.

"Uhm, Dwight" Beth worked up the nerve to get the man's attention.

"Yeh" Dwight looked in the rearview mirror to catch Beth's eye. "Everything okay back there?"

"Yes" Beth smiled at her driver, someone she'd come to consider more of a friend than just an errand boy. "I really hate to ask this of you" she hesitated.

"What is it Ms. Beth?" Dwight looked concerned.

"Will you come in with Emily and me?" she finally asked. "I just don't think I can juggle it all. The baby, checking in, taking care of the insurance stuff. I thought I had it under control, but I don't know" she said hesitantly, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Want me to call Mr. Dixon to meet us there?" Dwight offered. He really didn't feel comfortable going into that doctor's office with Mrs. Dixon. After all, what would people think?

"No" Beth blurted out. "I told him I could handle it and now I can't. I feel so silly. He's in a meeting anyway. Never mind Dwight. We'll be okay."

Well, that's all it took. The defeated sound in Beth Dixon's voice just about did that rough neck in.

"Now Ms. Beth" Dwight managed to say with confidence. "I'll be happy to go in with ya'll. Just didn't think Mr. Dixon would think too much of it – don't want to overstep."

"Don't be silly Dwight" Beth reassured him. "I need help and both Negan and Daryl have told you to do whatever I ask you to do."

They were both quiet for a few seconds. "Did they not tell you that? Cause I'm pretty sure Negan said you were to do anything I asked you to." Beth wasn't being bossy or condescending. She was just trying to let Dwight how important he'd become to their family.

"Yes Mam, they did" Dwight finally answered her. "I'll go in – everything'll be fine. You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later found Beth trying to console both Emily and Dwight – she wasn't sure who was more upset over the Hep B vaccination little Emily had gotten.

"She'll be fine Dwight" Beth told them as they loaded Emily into the car seat. "See" Beth smiled at Dwight. "Em's already stopped crying." Beth wished she could say the same for Dwight as she saw him wipe a tear out away from his cheek.

"I believe that's the worst thing I've ever been through" Dwight admitted as he buckled up. "No lie – that was god awful."

"I'm sorry I made you go through that Dwight" Beth honestly told the man. She wasn't being sarcastic either. The poor man was devastated. "I'll make Daryl go next time."

"Yeh, don't imagine he'll take it any better than I did" Dwight informed Beth.

Beth figured that Dwight was probably one hundred percent right about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dwight delivered Beth and Emily to their newly remodeling apartment and made sure they were all settled before leaving for the day. Emily went right down for a nap and Beth spent the quiet time wandering around her new home. It was beautiful and she'd been looking forward to being able to be there with just her brand new little family for a long time now.

Oh, she loved Negan and Lucille dearly, but it was time for them to try this parenting thing on their own. She heard the rattle of some keys in the front door and then the distinctive cllckety click of doggy toenails on the hardwood floor.

"Beth" Noah called out. "It's me. I've brought Sam back!"

"Hey Noah" Beth smiled at the young man and dropped to the floor to give Sam some loving. "You're our first house guest!"

"I'm honored" Noah teased. "Can I have a tour?"

"You sure can" Beth giggled. "Let's peek in the nursery to check on Em – that's my favorite room I think."


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of TWD characters.**

 **First Night Home**

Beth had just finished the apartment tour with the guest suite – which Noah thought looked more like a mini apartment than anything else. "What do you think Noah?" Beth smiled up at the young man. Noah had a big smile on his face.

"It's really beautiful Beth" Noah finally replied. He'd been paying particular attention to the guest suite. It had a separate entrance, a stackable washer/dryer combo in the bath, a small living room with a kitchenette. Most intriguing was what appeared to be a brand new bike tucked into a closet at the entry of the suite.

Beth still had a goofy smile on her face. "I'm really glad you like it" she giggled. Noah thought she was acting especially weird, even by Beth Dixon standards but he thought nothing else of it. Noah spied the wireless router up in the top of the closet where the bike was.

"Are you getting a nanny or something?" Noah asked. He was thinking this area would be perfect for something like that.

"Are you kidding me? A nanny?" Beth laughed. "Heck no. You know Daryl Dixon doesn't want just anybody tending to his little girl."

"Housekeeper?" Noah continued the guessing game.

"Seriously Noah?" Beth scoffed.

"Oh" Noah still just couldn't figure out why on earth they needed this separate living area. "Ms. Annette need a space when she comes to visit?" Noah thought he'd like to see little Annette Greene try and get up on that Schwinn bike.

Before Beth could respond to that, her phone buzzed. She glanced down at it and quickly accepted the call. "Hey Babe" she offered as a greeting. "You're never gonna believe who stopped by." Beth walked away, leaving Noah in the guest suite. It sounded as if she were opening some cabinets in the kitchen and Noah could hear Beth responding to Daryl's questions.

Noah finally left the apartment inside the apartment to go tell Beth goodbye – he had an exam to prepare for. His summer courses were kicking his butt for sure this go round. Stepping into the kitchen he found Beth rinsing Sam's bowl and filling it with cool water.

"I'm gonna get on back to campus Beth" Noah told her. "I've got an anatomy quiz in the morning – hadn't really had a lot of quiet time to prepare."

Beth fought hard to keep the smirk from her face.

"Not so fast Sweet Boy" Beth shook her head. "Daryl's on his way home, he's bringing supper, and he wants to talk to you."

Noah immediately began to worry. Had he done something to upset Mr. Dixon? Was he going to find someone else to take care of Sam? Had Noah been taking advantage of the Dixon's kindness and they were finally done with him?

"What's with the face Noah?" Beth questioned.

"Have I upset Mr. Dixon?" Noah stuttered.

"Why are you such a worry wart?" Beth teased. "You haven't done anything wrong – he just wants to run something by you."

"What?" Noah pressed. He just couldn't take the suspense nor any more stress in his life right now.

"I'm not sayin" Beth laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see." Conveniently, Emily woke from her nap and sounded as if she were being strangled alive. Beth, of course, knew that wasn't the case. It was Emily's _I demand attention cry – now_. Beth left Noah and Sam standing in the middle of the kitchen to wait for the arrival of supper. Noah's stomach growled and then Sam's did the same.

Noah laughed. "Dude, I feel ya" Noah rubbed Sam's head and looked around the kitchen for Sam's food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's just too much Mr. Dixon" Noah exclaimed. "As kind and as very, very generous as your offer is – I just cannot accept it."

Beth sat slack jawed. She thought for sure Noah would jump at the opportunity – her heart had been set on it. She and Daryl had planned for it and both Daryl and Negan had really pulled some strings with the construction foreman to get everything just the way Beth had envisioned it. Noah would have his own apartment right there with them. No rent and Beth would make sure Noah was well fed. He'd have super reliable wireless to complete assignment as well as a quiet place to study and unwind. They'd still have an extra set of hands to help with Sam and Beth wouldn't be home alone with the baby when Daryl had to work late or travel out of town – a recent development as a result of yet another promotion.

Daryl, on the other hand, was not surprised – not one bit. He knew what it meant to need help but still have too much pride to accept that help. Daryl had counted on a little bit of resistance.

"Noah" Daryl began in a calm voice. "This is not some kind of act of charity – don't look at it that way."

"It seems an awful like a hand out to me" Noah continued. "My grandparents would kill me. I am struggling right now, but they raised me to work for what I wanted" Noah began to explain. "I'm not able to continue with the work study hours since my classes are just insanely difficult and my roommate has flaked out on me. Fall classes are upon me and the textbooks alone for this next semester far exceed what I'm allotted for in the scholarship." Noah rubbed his face in frustration.

Beth just felt plain awful. She and Daryl knew that Noah had been having a hard time, but Noah didn't know that they knew. Noah and Dwight had tied one on one night out at the pool house by Negan's pool. Apparently, Noah is a little loose lipped when he drinks and had spilled his guts to Dwight. Dwight, being the tender hearted individual that he really is, confided in Beth. And there ya go.

Noah was embarrassed at his situation, but more than that he was scared to death that he was going to have to return home to Virginia without that degree he'd worked so hard for thus far. The stress was just about to do him in.

Emily had been really well behaved in her baby glider but Daryl felt the need to get up and retrieve his daughter – not so much because she needed comforting at the moment, but he did. He knew that deep down, this would be what was best for Noah. Noah's money was running out and he still had two more full semesters of undergrad to complete – and after that, at least four years of medical school to go after that. He also understood where Noah was coming from and remembered back to a time that he had to swallow some of that pride and grab the hand that was offering much needed support. Daryl was not going to allow Noah to refuse their help – he had become family to them and family was everything.

"Noah" Beth spoke softly. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh, Ms. Beth" Noah sighed. "I could never be mad at you."

"Uh, well. You say that now" Beth answered, but looked down at her half eaten sandwich. "I've already spoken with your grandparents."

"What?" Noah's whole demeanor changed. "You had no right to do that Ms. Beth. No right at all."

Daryl spun around to give Noah a warning look. "Don't raise your voice to my wife" Daryl stated. "Ever."

A very uncomfortable silence fell over the dining room.

"I'm sorry" Noah said to Beth.

"It's okay" Beth replied.

Daryl finally spoke. "No, she didn't have any right to do that" Daryl threw a look his wife's way that caused her to want to melt into the floor, "but I can assure you, Beth had only good intentions."

Beth managed to wipe the hurt look from her face and speak up to add something. "Your grandparents haven't heard from you in several months Noah. When I called, they were very worried about your wellbeing. Why aren't your checking in with them like you used to?"

Both Daryl and Beth's eyes were trained on the young man waiting to hear his response.

Finally Noah spoke up. "I didn't want to worry them. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from them – the fact about how hard classes have gotten, and the scholarship money getting so tight. Just thought it'd be better not to communicate at all until I could get everything under control."

"Noah, a man trying to make his way in the world wants to say that he did it all on his own" Daryl spoke calmly. "I get it – I do. But, ya know what's even better than that?"

Noah looked at Daryl, but didn't speak.

"Having friends and family, friends that are like family, to help ya out when ya need it" Daryl answered his own question to the boy. "Don't be a dumbass – it's a win win for everybody."

"I do not want to come across as unappreciative" Noah told the couple. "Because I am very appreciative. I'm also overwhelmed."

Neither Daryl nor Beth made any response as they sensed Noah wasn't finished talking.

"Are ya sure I'm not gonna be a burden?" Noah asked. "I'm gonna feel like a free loader guys."

"Man, if ya don't move in, Beth's gonna make me take up riding a bike again for exercise and I just don't think I have it in me" Daryl teased Noah. "Ya need Dwight to help ya get your stuff moved over here?"

Noah didn't respond right away, but eventually he nodded his head. "Yeh, I've got his number – I can text him."

"Good, it's settled" Daryl declared. He sat down with Emily draped across his shoulder as he finished off his Italian beef sandwich in two bites. Wiping his mouth on a brown paper napkin, he announced "I brought donuts home for dessert."

Beth rolled her eyes, but Noah's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ah man" Noah gushed. "I could get used to this!"


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of TWD characters.

 **A Weekend Away**

It had only taken a few days for Dwight to help Noah get all of his belongings from the dorm and moved into his new apartment. Noah was thrilled with his new home, Beth had made him call his grandparents to check in, and Daryl was relieved that Beth would have someone at home with her when he had to go out of town.

Daryl also felt better about having to leave Emily for this particular weekend – the annual boat weekend "thing". Daryl could not believe that it had been a whole year since Beth had come into his life. A lot sure had changed since then that's for sure. Daryl had become engaged, married, and a father within the past year. It certainly had been an exciting ride – a ride he wouldn't trade for anything else in the world.

Negan had secured Avery from the daycare at the firm to babysit – she'd done an amazing job with Dre and Lila and was always assigned to Emily anytime Daryl brought the baby girl to work. This time however, it would be for the entire weekend. Noah would be there as well if any help were needed – everyone felt better leaving Emily with two trusted adults. Beth was an absolute wreck about leaving her for that long and if Daryl were being completely honest, so was he. However, the two frazzled parents agreed that it was inevitable that they would have to do this and they would both greatly benefit from some one on one time. Their hanky panky activities had taken a serious hit.

Beth had teased Daryl just that morning that if he thought this weekend on the lake with Negan and Lucille counted as their honeymoon, well he had another thing coming. Now that Daryl had spent the day replaying her words in his mind, he'd come to the conclusion that Beth probably wasn't teasing about the honeymoon. The honeymoon they'd never gotten the chance to take. Daryl desperately wanted to take his wife somewhere exciting – just the two of them.

Daryl was trying his hardest to complete the closing paperwork on a project but was having trouble focusing on the task. The fact that he and Beth had been shortchanged in the honeymoon department was weighing on him heavily. Daryl honestly didn't know how they could pull it off. Leaving Emily for two nights was one thing, but for an entire week or more was almost impossible to comprehend. Daryl decided that he'd talk to Negan this weekend and see if he had any insight as to how they could pull a trip off in the very near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth had just finished pumping when there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute" Beth called out – she had a fully loaded diaper to dispose of in her left hand, weekender bag in her right. Beth answered the door still holding both items to find the fresh faced babysitter standing there with her own overnight bag.

With the brightest smile Beth could muster, she jerked her head to indicate that Avery should come on in. "Hey Avery, come on in" Beth welcomed. "My hands are kinda full right now."

"Hi Mrs. Dixon" Avery followed Beth into the apartment. "I'm a little early, but I figured you might could use some help getting ready. I'm certain there are some things you probably want to talk about."

Beth tossed the diaper into the trash bag that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor waiting for someone to take and shove down the garbage chute – the sooner the better. "Follow me Avery" Beth instructed "I'll show you your room for the weekend. Thank you so much, by the way, for giving up your weekend. There's no way I could leave Emily if it weren't you taking care of her."

"I don't mind one bit Mrs. Dixon. She's an absolute doll" Avery responded. "The apartment looks amazing by the way. Are you enjoying it?"

"Very much so" Beth smiled back at Avery.

Beth told Avery to take a bit to get unpacked. "We've still got plenty of time before Daryl and I are leaving. Let me know when you're settled and we'll go over everything and I'll show you around. Noah will be here all weekend as well. He'll be studying, but will help out with anything if needed. He's to take care of the dog, and he's amazing with Em. Oh, have you met Noah before?"

Avery blushed, but quickly recovered. "Yes. Actually, we had lunch together this week."

"Oh" was Beth's response. Beth spun around and left Avery to unpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beth, I can barely hear ya" Daryl said.

"I said I think Noah and Avery have something goin on" Beth hissed into the phone. Beth was sitting on the toilet and having a come apart at the same time.

"Our Noah?" Daryl asked.

"Yes" Beth continued her hissing/whispering.

"And our Avery?" Daryl asked.

"Yes. Yes Daryl" Beth felt out of control and she didn't like feeling out of control. "Our Noah and our Avery! I don't think this is a good idea!"

"You don't think what's a good idea?" Daryl was a little slow on the uptake. "Beth, Babe. I don't really think we can tell Noah who he can date."

Kelly had entered his office to get him to sign off on some papers and could hear Beth's squawking on the other end of the phone and smirked at Daryl. Daryl quickly scribbled his signature and then threw the ink pen at Kelly as his way to tell him to mind his own damn business.

"Leaving Noah and Avery here at the house with our child" Beth responded. "I'm not going. I can't go."

"Beth" Daryl said trying to get a word in.

"You go on and go – tell Negan and Lucille that Em's sick or something. Hell, I don't care what ya tell em – I ain't goin!" Beth had gone down into the rabbit hole apparently.

"Beth, calm down" Daryl tried to be the sane person in this conversation.

"Don't tell me to calm down Daryl Dixon" Beth had graduated from hushed hissing and whispering to full fledge yelling.

"Beth" Daryl sighed. "I'll be home in thirty minutes. We're are leaving in two hours. I expect you to be ready – don't make us late for this same event again." And then Daryl hung up on his wife. Oh, Daryl knew he was going to catch hell for it later, but he'd deal with it when the time came.

Beth sat there on her throne of sorts, panties around her ankles, and shocked as hell. "That son of a bitch" she mumbled to herself. "That son of a bitch hung up on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later and Daryl Dixon was tossing their bags into the back of his car. "Get in Beth" Daryl snapped. "I don't know why in the hell every time we have somewhere to be, you have some kind of fit." Daryl did not miss the glare Beth threw at him as he helped her into the front seat. They made it halfway down to Lakeshore Drive before Beth spoke.

"I'm sorry Daryl" Beth apologized and then let out a little snort. "I just couldn't help but picture Noah and Avery getting it on in the middle of our living room floor while Em screamed her head off needing attention."

"Stop" Daryl told her as he now had the same image in his head. "I had a talk with Noah." Daryl had a smirk on his face.

Beth realized how quickly she let the whole situation hijack her emotions. "When did you have a chance to do that? And what on earth did you say?"

"I cornered him at the trash chute in the hallway" Daryl said. "Told him he could chase any pussy he wanted on his own time, but Em played second fiddle to no one."

Beth gasped, "Daryl, you did not say such a thing!"

"Sure as hell did" Daryl confessed. "Told him I didn't mind to castrate him if it became necessary."

The car grew quiet again, but not for long because neither could hold back the laughter at the thought of Noah now trying to fight off Avery all weekend long in fear that Daryl would emasculate him Sunday evening.

Daryl looked over at Beth and quickly realized that he hadn't told her how incredibly beautiful she was today. She was wearing a pale yellow halter type sundress. The fact that she had not completely regained her pre pregnancy body only added to her hotness factor. Her boobs were incredible and the "pudge factor" as Beth referred to it had Daryl getting all kinds of torn up.

"You look amazing Beth" he pulled her hand to him for a kiss.

"Thank you" Beth smiled at him. "I really wish I could drop about fifteen or twenty more pounds."

"Nu uh" Daryl told her as he stared into her eyes. "You're perfect Beth, absolutely perfect. I'm not letting you outta my sight tonight Darlin."

"You're not, huh?" Beth teased. "Well, that's good. Ya know, just in case that Spencer dude is here again."

"Ugh" Daryl grunted. "That dumbass better stay the fuck away."


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of TWD characters.

 **Back on the Boat**

They pulled into the parking lot of the marina and once Daryl put the car into park he checked his watch. Yep, that was about par for the course. They were thirty minutes late. Daryl didn't think they'd been to a function yet, with the exception of the meet and greet, where they hadn't been running behind. Since Emily had been born, it had gotten worse and Daryl never thought that would have been possible. There wasn't even any sense in bitching about it anymore. No one even batted an eye – hell, Negan himself was all about making a grand entrance. Daryl figured Beth had just taken some pointers from him.

"Ready Babe?" Daryl looked over at his wife. Beth was checking her hair and make-up in the mirror on the sun visor.

"Yep" she answered and smiled at her reflection to make sure she had no lipstick on her teeth.

Daryl hopped out and crossed over to the passenger side to help Beth out. Daryl took Beth's hand in hopes of rushing her up a bit across the parking lot.

"What about our bags?" Beth asked as she struggled to keep up with Daryl.

"I'm gonna grab em when we come back in tonight" Daryl answered quickly. "They're probably waiting on us to head out Beth."

Beth didn't bother to respond – there was no need. She got the implied message.

"There they are" Negan announced to everyone. Negan grabbed Daryl in a man hug with lots of added slapping on the back. He then wrapped Beth up in a fatherly hug. "I don't care how fucking late you are Princess – you look like a million bucks and that's all that matters."

Beth blushed. "Negan, don't say that" Beth whispered. "Daryl's plenty pissed right now. He's just trying to act like he's not."

"Hell, he'll get over it" Negan snorted.

True to Daryl's thinking, they were waiting on them because just as soon as they were on board, the boat began to pull away from the dock. Taking a quick glance around the top deck, Daryl tried to get a read on what type of evening it would be. Ah, right there, bellied up to the bar already – Spencer Monroe.

 _Get your shit together Daryl_ he told himself. _Don't let Beth outta your sight. Might have to knock him the fuck out tonight – I'm just in that kinda mood._ Daryl turned around to locate said wife and damn if he hadn't already let her give him the slip. _Where the fuck is she?_ Daryl fumed.

It didn't take Daryl long to find her. All he had to do was follow the crowd and listen for the laughter. Beth had a hold on these people like he'd never seen before. Hell, he didn't know why he should be surprised – she'd had a hold on him for a long time now. Daryl stopped at the bar – the opposite end where Spencer had apparently taken up residence- to get himself a drink. Daryl had forgotten to ask Beth if she was going to have a glass of wine or something tonight since she wouldn't be nursing until Sunday evening. It would probably help her loosen up for sure and Daryl was certainly for that idea right there. Daryl didn't know what came over him, but he threw caution to the wind and ordered a Cape Cod for Beth. He remembered back to the night he'd bought her that same cocktail. They'd been out on a boat that night too and look how that night turned out for him.

With drinks in hand, Daryl made his way over to where Beth seemed to be holding court. Men and women alike were gathered around her hanging on her every word. Apparently, the sleeping habits of an eight week old made for tantalizing conversation. Everyone laughed and laughed when Beth told the story of Daryl falling asleep standing up in the shower after they'd all had four sleepless nights in a row. Daryl stepped to where Beth was seated and handed her the drink.

"Yeh, yeh" Daryl laughed at himself. "Go ahead and yuck it up at my expense. I have never been so damn exhausted in my life."

Beth smiled up at her husband and thanked him for the drink. However, Beth held it like she didn't quite know what to do with it.

"I don't know what I would've done without my husband" Beth praised Daryl. "Of course, we had Neg and Lucy, and my Momma and Morgan for a good while. They were all wonderful and I think we just weren't real prepared for what happened to us once we were on our own with Emily."

"It's been a learning experience that's for sure" Daryl added. Everyone laughed. "One I wouldn't change for anything." And with that comment, Daryl placed a sweet kiss on Beth's pouty lips.

"Awwwwww" everyone around them oohed and ahhhd.

"Love you" Beth spoke softly so that only Daryl would hear.

"Love you" Daryl told his wife. "I think it's okay if you drink tonight. Don't you?"

"Gosh Daryl" Beth smiled. She really wanted that drink. "I don't know. Think I should call my doctor and ask?"

"Hell naw" Daryl snickered. "You can dry out tomorrow."

Beth held her drink out to Daryl and they clinked glasses gently. Daryl pulled Beth to standing and wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued to visit before dinner was to be served.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth was relieved that they weren't serving prime rib again – she didn't think Daryl would survive another close encounter with red meat like what she witnessed last year. Instead, the social committee in charge of this year's outing had selected a Mexican themed menu and it was top notch. Beth was the glutton this go round – she nearly stuffed herself silly with fish tacos, the best damn guacamole she'd ever tasted, and smoked chicken tacos with a mango and cilantro salsa. Daryl did draw the line, however, when Beth made a pass for the ceviche.

"Nuh uh" Daryl whispered to her.

"What?" Beth asked and looked at her husband.

"Ya ain't eatin that shit" Daryl told her. "It ain't cooked."

"Daryl" Beth whined. "The lime juice cooks it – it's fine, really."

"Nope" Daryl told her and put the dish of seafood in front of Negan who promptly tore into it. "Can't chance it Beth – don't want you gettin sick Baby." Again, Daryl couldn't keep his hands off of his wife – he place a not so innocent kiss on her mouth.

And since he'd cut her off from her beloved ceviche, Daryl topped off her glass with some Sangria that was being passed around the tables.

"If I didn't know better Daryl Dixon" Beth quipped "I would think that you're tryin to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

Daryl only smiled when he told his wife to drink up. He could barely remember having sex and how fucking good it felt to be with his wife in that way. Yep, tonight was going to be his lucky night. He was being super attentive, not that he didn't always take good care of Beth, but he was going the extra mile tonight.

"Oh my God Daryl" Beth gushed as she made her way back from the dessert table. "Have you seen the selection over there?"

Daryl tried to keep his face from saying _What the hell Beth?_ when he saw what all she had on her plate, but wasn't very successful in doing so. Immediately Beth said," This is for both of us!"

"I didn't say anything" Daryl told her.

"You didn't have to" Beth laughed.

On the dessert plate Beth had two small servings of flan and a stack of churros. There was also a little saucer of a thick brown sauce.

"What's that?" Daryl asked. His interest rose, because damn, that shit looked good.

"It's cajeta sauce – Mexican caramel sauce" Beth answered. "I think it's for the churros. Well, that's what I'm doing with it anyway."

They both dipped a churro into the golden brown goodness.

"Mmmmmmmm" Beth moaned.

"Fuck, that's good" Daryl agreed.

"Then I'm gonna drink what's left" Beth joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dishes had been cleared and people were starting to disperse a bit. Some had returned to the top deck to enjoy the stars and breeze while others stayed down below to talk shop and the upcoming charity events. Beth made nice with all the other spouses, but she had to admit that with the two cocktails before dinner, all of the sangria she'd had with dinner, and the food Beth was a sleepy girl.

Daryl caught her eye from across the dining area and he could read her like a book. He and Negan were problem shooting a certain project with some other guys when Daryl excused himself.

"I'll be right back guys" Daryl told them.

Daryl made his way over to Beth who was doing her best to hide a yawn from the spouses at her table. "Excuse me" he told everyone at the table. "Could I borrow my wife a few minutes? I'd like to show her something out on the deck."

Everyone was agreeable of course. What could they say to Daryl Dixon? No, you can't. Ha! Good luck with that.

"Everything okay Daryl?" Beth asked with concern in her voice as they stepped away from the others.

"It will be" Daryl told her. Instead of taking Beth out on deck like he'd said, Daryl escorted Beth to their cabin, led her in and locked the door behind them.

"Daryl, are you sure you're alright?" Beth asked again.

"Ya sleepy Baby?" Daryl asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes" Beth admitted and melted into her husband. "I'm so sleepy. I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Listen" Daryl told her as he started rummaging through the drawers of the dresser in their cabin. "Here's a t shirt" Daryl turned to her "I want you to get undressed, slip into this, and crawl into that bed. Take yourself a nap."

"What?" Beth asked in disbelief. "Daryl, I can't do that. What will people say?"

"Fuck em" Daryl told her. "I'm your husband and I want you to rest for a while." Then he winked at her, "Didn't say you's completely off duty."

Beth smiled because she got exactly what he was trying to tell her. "Thank you Daryl" Beth told him as he helped her out of her sundress and then slipped the soft worn shirt over her head. Daryl patted her on the bottom and then pulled the covers on the bed down.

"I'll be back down after while" he told her and kissed her forehead. "Love ya Girl."

"Love you too" Beth mumbled. She was snoring before he stepped out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of TWD characters.

 **Sweet Dreams**

Daryl had slipped back to their cabin twice to check on Beth. Both times Beth was knocked out and dead to the world – she was in the exact same spot he'd left her. Daryl chuckled under his breath – yeh, he wasn't getting any at all that night. Oh well, the next best option would be a good night's sleep. Daryl decided right then and there that he would high tail it out to the parking lot just as soon as the boat docked to grab their bags. The quicker the better – even five or six hours of uninterrupted sleep sounded like a treat right now. Just as he turned around he caught sight of Spencer Monroe wandering down the hallway where the sleeping cabins were located.

"You lost or something?" Daryl asked Spencer as he may have not so accidently bumped into the man's shoulder. Daryl didn't bother to cover up the southern drawl in his voice either.

"Do I look lost?" Spencer shot back.

Daryl pinned him to the wall with just a look. "No, not really" Daryl said "You look like you know just exactly where you're going."

"Maybe I do" Spencer continued to press his luck.

"I think you are lost Buddy. Best turn around and go back the way you came" Daryl said with an assured confidence to his voice. Daryl stood and blocked the hallway until Spencer tired of the stand-off and returned to the bar.

Daryl decided he'd go back to the cabin one more time and check on Beth. In fact, he thought he might just stay there until they docked and he could retrieve their bags for the weekend. That way he could watch Spencer get off the boat and get in his vehicle and leave. When Daryl got back to their cabin, Beth was awake and looking seven kinds of uncomfortable. Daryl saw where the front of the t shirt was wet – it was way past nursing time and Beth was miserable.

"Oh Daryl" Beth sighed. "Are we almost to the marina? I've got to pump – I'm about to die."

Daryl could kick himself for not bringing their bags with them when they first got here. Here Beth was in obvious discomfort bordering on pain all because she didn't have her breast pump.

"We should almost be there" Daryl told her. "Babe, I am so sorry I didn't grab our stuff when we first got here. It didn't even occur to me that this would happen."

"It's okay" Beth whined. "It didn't occur to me either. Heck, I've not been away for this long before. This is certainly a life lesson, isn't it?" Beth pointed to the front of her shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth had told Daryl to take all the time he needed, that she would be fine. In fact, Beth wanted to pump, take a long, hot shower, and then crawl back into the bed. A poker game had been organized by some of the guys who weren't quite ready to call it a night yet and Daryl felt like he needed to play at least a couple of hands. Daryl told Beth that he wouldn't be long – he'd hurry back to their cabin so that they could snuggle and get a good night's sleep.

Daryl walked into the game lounge to see Dwight and Simon sitting at the far end of the bar. They'd been on duty tonight for any security issue that may have popped up – although nothing much ever happened on one of these outings. The two guys were busy putting away a plate each of nachos and other goodies from the night's meal. Daryl lifted his chin at Dwight, who he'd become pretty dependent on in the last several months. Dwight returned with a nod of his own before taking a swig of his Corona. Kelly was still hanging around as well. Daryl wasn't surprised at all by this – Kelly was quite the card shark and always wanted in on the action.

"I'm taking every bit of your petty cash fund tonight" Kelly teased Daryl.

"Like hell you are" Daryl joked back with his assistant. Deep down though, Daryl knew that Kelly would take every bit of cash he had in his pockets – the guy was that good.

Daryl walked to the bar where Spencer was still sitting and throwing back the free booze. He inwardly groaned at his presence. What Daryl wouldn't give to just be able to toss Spencer out on his ass – the guy was a class A douche bag. He couldn't even imagine why Negan was allowing him to hang around. Negan spotted Daryl and greeted him with a firm neck grabbing.

"Everything okay with our girl?" Negan asked Daryl.

"Yeh" Daryl replied. "She's just plain tired and wore out – needs to take advantage of being able to sleep all weekend if she wants."

"Yeh, I bet" Negan agreed. "Well, hopefully she can relax this weekend. And you too Daryl. Ya got fuckin bags under your eyes the size of the Grand Canyon."

"She needed to pump. She was damn uncomfortable – I feel like shit for not bringing her stuff when we first got here tonight" Daryl had lowered his voice, but apparently not enough to keep Spencer from eavesdropping.

Negan shook his head a bit. "She'll be right as rain in the morning. Our girl's tough."

At that comment, Spencer – speaking to no one in particular but loud enough where everyone in the room could hear "A real man would take care of those big ass boobs himself."

The proverbial "coulda heard a pin drop" described the atmosphere in the room. Kelly dropped the deck of cards he'd been shuffling for the past ten minutes and Simon damn near choked on a tortilla chip. Dwight stood so quickly that the bar stool he had been sitting on fell into the wall behind him, ready to choke Spencer out if Daryl instructed him to do so. As Daryl spun around to confront the moron at the bar, Negan shot Dwight a look to let him know that this was Daryl's fight. Reluctantly, Dwight stood down.

"The fuck you just say?" Daryl barked out at Spencer.

Spencer smirked and stood up. Then, he stupidly stated, "I'd suck those tits dry." This man had lost what little bit of sense he ever had Negan thought to himself.

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid mother fucker" Daryl raged and then grabbed Spencer in a headlock dragging him away from the bar. Furniture was scooted out of the way and all the men in the room circled around them. Negan stood at the door with his arms crossed. He'd warned Spencer last year that if he ever crossed a line again as far as Beth was concerned that he would let Daryl have at him. He was keeping his word.

True to Negan's warning of "a junkyard dog protecting what's his", Daryl nearly beat the last breath out of Spencer Monroe. Oh Spencer got a few good hits in, busting Daryl's lip and giving him a concussion inducing butt to the head with the back of his own noggin. Barstools were broken, tables turned over, and dishes swept into the floor. Spencer knew that Daryl Dixon had him whupped, but he wasn't giving up yet. Spencer grabbed at the bar, trying to get to anything he could use as a weapon or for some self-defense maybe. He managed to snag Dwight's empty beer bottle, smashed it on the bar, and swiped at Daryl with it.

Unfortunately, for both men, Spencer made contact – right underneath Daryl's right eye. Unfortunate for Daryl as he was now bleeding profusely from a huge gash that was going to require medical attention. Unfortunate for Spencer as that move sealed his fate. Daryl took a running jump at Spencer, taking him to the floor where he proceeded to kick the absolute living shit out of him. Daryl had his foot on Spencer's throat and it looked as if he was going to just stomp the hell out of him. It was at this point Negan pulled Daryl off of Spencer.

"Alright, alright Daryl" Negan said. "That's enough – you don't want to do something you can't undo."

"Told him I's gonna kill him" Daryl snarled "and that's what I aim to do."

"Nope" Negan looked him in the eye. "Can't let ya do that Son – you've got a wife and baby to think of."

Daryl was livid. His clothes were ripped and bloody, his shoulder hurt like a bitch, and he figured he would need to have the cut on his face stitched up. Daryl was already cooking up the story he'd use at the emergency room – a skill he'd finessed in a former life.

The room was damn near silent again with everyone wondering what the hell to do now. A roughed up Daryl Dixon and a near lifeless Spencer Monroe were the focus of attention. Quickly, Negan began problem solving, trouble shooting, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

Negan looked around the room, his eyes falling on Kelly who resembled a deer in the headlights. "Kelly" Negan motioned for the young assistant to come to him. Kelly obeyed and Negan pulled a business card out of his wallet.

"End of the next dock over" Negan scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Slip 5A I think – Dr. Nelson's boat. He should still be up – they're night owls. Give him my card – tell him to get over here."

Kelly took off like his pants had been set on fire.

"Dwight, Simon" Negan yelled out. Immediately, the two men were front and center. "Take out the trash."

"Everybody else" Negan looked around the room at the few men standing around "let's get this mess cleaned up before Beth or Lucille get up and come in here to see what the hell's going on."

An hour later and Daryl Dixon was laid out on the food prep counter in the galley, still in his bloody clothes, with a doctor checking his eyes to see if he thought Daryl had a concussion or not.

"John" Dr. Nelson sighed. "I'm going to stitch Daryl up but only because he doesn't have a concussion. If I thought it was even remotely possible that he did have a concussion, I would insist that you all get to a hospital."

"Just stitch him up for Christ's sake Jim" Negan laughed. "Hell, he's alright."

The doctor rolled his eyes as he prepared to stitch the impressive gash up that was on Daryl's face.

"He's really going to need to see about this shoulder" the doctor added. "What happened here tonight?" he looked around the room and no one uttered a word. "Oh, shit, never mind. I think I'm better off not knowing."

Daryl grimaced a bit as the doctor started stitching him up, but he really wasn't in too much pain at the moment. Negan had handed Daryl a bottle of bourbon to nurse while they were waiting on Kelly to get back with the doctor and once Dr. Nelson had arrived, he gave Daryl a little something to numb the area around the gash.

Everyone heard one of sleeping cabin's door open and close. They all looked down the hall to see who was out and about, not having to wait long. Beth stumbled into the galley, pulled a glass out of the cabinet, and then poured herself a bit of orange juice. No one spoke, but just took in the appearance of what appeared to be a sleep walking Beth. There she stood in pink silky pajamas and bunny slippers, blonde hair all over her head – quite the vision even in her disheveled state.

"Hey Neg" Beth said sleepily as she turned to make her way back to bed. They all heard the door open and close. Everyone looked around at each other, no one brave enough to speak yet.

Finally, "Did she really not see Daryl laid out on the kitchen counter here?" Dwight asked no one in particular.

"Shit" Negan laughed.

It was only a matter of seconds though before the door opened again – this time it didn't close, but they heard stomping coming back towards the galley. The ears on her bunny slippers were flopping up and down. All were working hard at keeping a straight face – it wouldn't do to burst out into laughter at this point. The doctor just kept right at stitching up Daryl's face. Kelly stood right there as the doctor's noble assistant.

"Oh fuck" Negan laughed again, but this time it sounded like a nervous laugh.

"Oh my God Daryl" Beth screeched. "What the hell happened to you?"

Daryl looked over at his wife with a one-eyed goofy grin, "You should see the other guy."

Beth looked around the room at everyone watching what she assumed, hoped to be a doctor stitching up her husband. She stared at Kelly and wanted to ask what the hell he was doing but there'd be time for that later. "What other guy?"

No one spoke. Finally Daryl figured he better answer his wife before her screaming woke Lucille. "Spencer. That ass wipe Spencer Monroe – ain't nobody gonna talk 'bout my wife like that."

"Spencer?" Beth asked. "What on earth could he have said that was so bad that you had to get yourself all bloodied up?"

Once again no one spoke. "Daryl, for goodness sakes, you've got a three inch long gash in your face!"

OH FUCK Negan thought to himself. They were all thinking it because another bedroom door opened and closed. The distinct fomp, fomp sound of Lucille's bedroom slippers grew louder and louder.

"What on God's Green Earth has happened?"

The Queen was up.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Life With a Baby and a Recovering Dixon**

Dr. Nelson had done excellent work on stitching Daryl up and had even confirmed that he did not have a concussion. However, the medical professional could not leave that boat without telling everyone present that Daryl Dixon more than likely needed some follow up care.

Daryl grumbled through a bourbon laced haze, "Reckon 'll be aright."

Kelly looked on as if Daryl were speaking a foreign language. Of course Kelly had heard a hint of Daryl's southern drawl on occasion, but he'd never heard anything quite like this. It almost sounded like a foreign language to him.

Negan assured the doctor that Daryl was tough as nails and would be fine in a day or two. Kelly, Beth, and Lucille on the other hand, stood with their mouths gaping open wondering what the hell was wrong with these people to think that they shouldn't take Daryl in to an ER immediately for attention.

Dwight and Spencer had returned, both covered in blood and looking a bit disheveled themselves.

"What on earth happened to you?" a concerned Beth asked Dwight. Simon couldn't help but notice that none of Mrs. Dixon's concern was directed his way, only her man slave Dwight – that's what Simon had taking to calling Dwight, Beth's man slave.

Dwight just shrugged his shoulders and didn't really offer up an answer. Beth huffed in annoyance at Dwight's response but handed him a dampened towel to wipe the blood from his face.

"Can someone at least help me get Daryl to bed?" Beth asked the onlookers. Simon stepped forward, scooped Daryl from the counter, not so gingerly, and headed to the sleeping cabins. He glanced back at Beth who was directly behind the pair of men, silently asking which room was theirs.

"Second on the right?" Beth answered.

Once in their cabin, Beth pulled the covers back on Daryl's side of the bed and fluffed up every available pillow she could find.

"Put him down" Beth requested "gently, please" she added as an afterthought.

Simon did as Beth asked and began to make his exit.

"Thank you Simon" Beth stated quietly, "I never could've gotten him down here on my own." Simon never recalled Beth actually speaking to him directly.

"You're welcome Mrs. Dixon" Simon replied. When looking into the cabin one last time, Simon could tell that Beth was on the brink of tears and the worry was evident in her eyes.

"Mrs. Dixon" Simon added, "Don't worry about Mr. Dixon too much – he's a tough son of a bitch."

With that comment, a tiny smile flittered across Beth's face and she gave Simon a slight nod. Simon gently pulled the door to and made his way back to the galley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daryl" Beth called from the kitchen. No answer and no surprise really.

It had been a full week since the incident on the boat, and several days since the surgery to repair Daryl's shoulder. Beth had asked the surgeon to make sure and prescribe the good stuff for her husband, knowing that she'd never be able to keep him down to rest and recover otherwise.

Daryl drifted in and out of consciousness thinking he'd responded to Beth, but apparently he hadn't because now she was standing over the top of him. Daryl had gotten out of bed earlier in the morning, made his way to the living room and stretched out on the sofa to watch some TV. Daryl remembered it taking a while to get comfortable and Beth had been there fussing over him and trying to get a pillow propped under his arm just so.

Then Beth had brought him a couple of pain pills just as he'd found an old western starring a very young Clint Eastwood – and that was all Daryl remembered. Now the credits were rolling on the movie and his wife was standing over the top of him looking like some sort of serial killer but her weapon of choice was a kitchen towel. At this point Daryl wouldn't have minded to awfully much to be choked out with a kitchen towel – anything to put him out of this God awful misery.

"Daryl" Beth asked quietly, and looking all sweet –not at all like a murderer "are ya ready for your lunch?"

"Lunch?" he asked comically, as if he didn't even know the meaning of the word lunch.

Beth fought a giggle. Incapacitated Daryl Dixon was about the funniest thing she'd ever encountered. "Yes, lunch" Beth repeated. "I made your favorite get well meal. Tomato soup, grilled cheese with no crusts, and dill pickle chips. For dessert, I have homemade chocolate pudding."

Daryl had a funny look on his face.

"Well, your favorite get well dessert would be a Jello pudding cup, but I couldn't find them at Bockwinkel's so I had to improvise."

"I ain't ever been sick 'round you" Daryl mumbled. "How'd ya know 'bout my favorite get well meal?"

Beth just smiled. "You talk in your anesthesia induced sleep – I learned lots of secrets Mr. Dixon." And on that note, Beth winked at her husband, turned on her heel, and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve Daryl's lunch. She returned in a jiffy and placed a lunch tray on a little side table that Daryl had never laid eyes on before.

"Where'd that table come from?" Daryl asked.

"The gettin place" Beth dismissed his question.

The monitor on the coffee table jumped to life with lights and the sweetest sound Daryl could ever remember hearing – his baby girl waking from her morning nap. "I'll be right back." Beth was gone again. Daryl stared at his food, just out of his reach. It sure did smell good. Maybe, just maybe if he reached as far as he could. Nope, Daryl couldn't do it. Over the monitor he could hear Beth talking to Emily, making out the sound of Beth's pulling a wet diaper from their baby to replace it with a fresh one, all the while talking and soothing the just awakened baby.

"Wanta go see your Daddy?" Beth asked Emily. Emily responded with a gurgle and then a burp. Beth laughed. "Well, my goodness – feel better? Let's go see your Daddy – he just woke up from a nap too, although he's a bit grumpier than you are. Go figure."

Daryl was a bit offended. He didn't think he was grumpy at all. Over the monitor Daryl heard a door opening.

"Hey Ms. Beth – hey there Em" Noah cooed at the baby. "How's Mr. Dixon today?"

"Grumpy, hungry" Beth answered. "Oh, Noah, will you go in there and help him sit up so he can have his lunch. I completely forgot all about him waiting on his lunch."

Daryl rolled his eyes – he really was offended now. One, because he had to have help sitting up while his arm was imprisoned in that confounded device and two, Beth had forgotten all about him. Maybe, Daryl realized, he was a bit grumpy.

"Sure thing" Noah replied.

"Oh, and Noah" Beth called to the young man, "when you get Daryl situated and eating, there's more lunch in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"Yes Mam" Noah smiled. "He didn't even bother to ask what was for lunch – he knew it would be good no matter what."

Beth emerged from Emily's nursery a bit later, baby in a sling and looking just a little flustered. In the living room she found Daryl happily slurping his tomato soup and Noah finishing off the chips straight from the bag. They'd found another western to watch.

"Hey, guys" Beth blew the hair out of her face. "I need a shower. She's been fed and I'm gonna put her in the glider – can ya'll keep an eye on her?"

"Bring her here" Daryl told his wife. "I need some snuggle time with my Baby Girl." Daryl pushed the lunch tray away from him.

"Ya hadn't finished your lunch yet Daryl" Beth fussed.

"I'll finish – right now I need my girl" Daryl told his wife. Beth couldn't argue with that and looked to Noah.

"I'll make sure she gets in the glider at some point" Noah laughed and turned the volume on the TV down a bit.

Beth placed Emily in the crook of Daryl's good arm and tucked her in well. She knew Daryl wouldn't let go of her. Beth smiled up at Daryl who seemed to still be captivated by every move their daughter made. "Love you" she whispered and kissed Daryl on the forehead.

"Mmmm" Daryl hummed in the back of his throat. "Love you too."

Beth left the room to go enjoy the seclusion of her tub full of bubbly water – if she could just get about thirty minutes to herself today, she'd consider that a victory. And she did. Beth took her time, shaved her legs, washed and conditioned her hair, and then fell asleep for a very short nap.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Daryl is explaining the finer points of a bar room brawl to his baby girl as they watch a wild west bar room fight on the big screen.

"Ya see Baby Girl" Daryl began and nodded to the TV, "Ya don't ever let em get a hold of a beer bottle or a chair leg – anything really that they can use as a weapon against ya. Less a course, you got a weapon too – then all's fair, ya know."

Noah just stared at Daryl.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"You really think she'll ever need to use this advice?" Noah laughed.

"Well, knowing her lineage – it's a definite possibility" Daryl answered in all seriousness.

"Okay, let's say she does end up in some sort of bar room altercation" Noah proposed. "You really think you're the one to be dishing out advice based on your current situation?" It was all Noah could do not to burst out laughing at the look of disbelief on Daryl Dixon's face.

Just as Daryl was about to waylay, verbally of course, into Noah for questioning his bar room fighting ability the windows of the apartment were damn near blown out by the sonic boom of what just took place in little Emily's diaper. While Emily grinned from ear to ear, an invisible toxic plume filled the room and both men instinctively pulled their shirts up to cover their mouths and noses.

"Oh Dear God" Daryl exclaimed. "Emily Bree – fu, I mean fudge. What the hell?"

"Shit" Noah gasped. Noah rarely used an ugly word, but he was gasping for fresh air and it just slipped out. "Emily, you nasty!"

Both men were laughing, but Emily wasn't finished. The sonic boom was just a precursor if you will, the mother load (so to speak) was now presenting itself. Emily smiled and giggled as she filled her diaper, to overflowing by the way, with the runniest, greenest, most disgusting stuff Daryl Dixon had ever encountered. **IT** ran out the back of the diaper and each leg hole, **IT** ran up the back side of her pretty little romper outfit, and …. **IT** ran all up Daryl's stomach, chest, and his good arm.

"Oh God" Daryl sputtered. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Don't you dare" Noah threatened, while also belly laughing uncontrollably. Noah stood to get Emily out of Daryl's way, making sure to hold her out as if she were a time bomb just ticking away – **IT** continued to drip down each of her legs onto the carpet.

"Beth" Daryl yelled. "Beth!"

"Ms. Beth" now Noah was yelling for help. "Ms. Beth!" Noah took off for the nursery with the baby, trailing **IT** as he went.

That's how Beth was awakened from her secret cat nap – to two grown ass men, her carpeting, and a baby covered in poo. Her private escape was nice while it lasted.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of TWD characters.

 **Farmer's Market**

Emily had developed a little runny nose later in the evening of the "Big Poop" disaster as it was now being referred to. Of course, Daryl and Beth being first time parents, they took their baby girl in for a checkup first thing the next morning.

When the nurse had asked about bowel movements, nursing habits, and that type thing Beth absolutely had to share the trauma they'd all suffered just the day before. Daryl felt queasy just listening to the details. Beth was a great story teller, always had been, but Emily was providing brand new material for her momma. With Beth imitating Noah's antics of running around the house with Emily held out at arm's length, the entire staff at the doctor's office was in stitches, so much so that when Dr. Smith came out of another exam room he had to ask what in the world was so funny.

The man seemed to side with Daryl on this one – even though he was a doctor and had seen some pretty disgusting stuff, messy poops had always done a number on him as well. The doctor put a knowing hand gently on his good shoulder, "I'm so sorry Dad. Those blowouts can be rough."

"Man, you ain't kiddin" Daryl laughed good heartedly at himself and Beth's plight.

Emily was very healthy, only being diagnosed with her very first cold. After much reassurance from the doctor and nursing staff, instructions on how to handle the runny/stuffy nose, and a list of some natural home remedies to try (at Beth's request) the Dixon's made their way back home. Margaret, the receptionist, had also provided Beth with the name of a very reliable cleaning service that could take care of getting those poop stains out of the brand new carpet throughout their apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl or Beth neither one thought he'd ever get out of that arm contraption but he did. Following up with daily physical therapy appointments, Daryl was soon back to his normal self. It had certainly been quite the ordeal that's for sure and it was amazing to Daryl how quickly he had become so dependent on Beth doing for him. Stepping into the shower one evening before supper, Daryl immediately hollered for Beth.

Entering the bathroom with a spatula in her hand and a panicked look on her face, "You okay?" she blurted out.

Daryl realized that he didn't need a bit of help. He didn't have any idea what he was hollering for. He'd just gotten so used to depending on her he figured that he'd yelled for help out of habit.

"Yeh" he smiled, really Daryl was embarrassed. "I'm good."

Beth laughed. "What on earth are you shouting about?"

Daryl laughed in return. "I have no fuckin idea."

"Well, get in the shower" Beth swatted his bare bottom. "Supper's just 'bout ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This chili is amazin Beth" Daryl dove into his second bowl. "Didn't realize how much I missed chili – hadn't had any since last winter."

"Well, there was a little nip in the air today and I just thought it would be real good for supper tonight" Beth replied.

Daryl mumbled his agreement with a mouth full of food.

"So, Em and I found a farmer's market today" Beth sounded excited.

"Yeh?" Daryl took a big swig of his tea.

"Yeh" Beth answered. "She was a little cranky after her morning nap, so we went for a walk. Apparently, there's a farmer's market each Tuesday afternoon over by the park." Beth blew on the spoonful of chili before swallowing it – she wasn't going to scald the lining of her mouth like someone else at the table was. "Em and I took Sam for a walk. It was a beautiful day. She loved being out and about and Sam loves showing her off."

"Cool" Daryl told his wife. He then looked to his daughter sitting in her bumbo seat. "You have a good time today Baby Girl?" Emily just smiled up at her Daddy.

"I just wish I'd found it sooner though" Beth stated. Daryl had already forgotten what they were talking about he'd gotten so caught up in having a conversation with Em.

"Huh?" Daryl asked. "Found what sooner?

Beth gently rolled her eyes. "The farmer's market – today was the last one for the season. But, I'll be ready for next season."

A lull of silence – Daryl had taken to blowing on his chili now.

"They had some green tomatoes there" Beth rattled on. "Bought us a few, thought we might have fried green tomatoes tomorrow night. I make this killer sauce to go with."

"Did something happen while ya'll were out?" Daryl finally asked Beth. She was rambling a bit, even by Beth's standards.

"Uh, well" Beth looked down at the napkin in her lap.

"Beth?" Daryl questioned.

"Well, we ran into, uhm" Beth was sputtering.

"You ran into?" Daryl was waiting. "I swear to God Beth, if you say you ran into Shane Walsh, I'm gonna flip my shit."

Beth jumped at the growl in Daryl's voice. "No, no. Uhm, Spencer Monroe was there" Beth finally managed to get it out.

Woah. That came out of nowhere. Daryl hadn't even given that piece of shit a second thought. He honestly thought maybe Dwight and Simon had finished him off that night. The man had not been at work – hell, his office was vacant. He wasn't going to come out and ask anyone about him though.

"Are ya kiddin me?" Daryl dropped his spoon onto the table. "He say anything to ya?"

Beth shook her head no.

"Ya say anything to him?"

"He looked over the table of tomatoes at me and then he looked down at Emily. Next thing I know, he's leaving. Well, as fast a man can leave using a cane."

Daryl didn't make any response for a minute.

"He looked to be in pretty bad shape Daryl" Beth offered. "He was using a cane and it appeared he doesn't have the use of his left arm – ya know kinda like a stroke victim or something. There was a guy with him."

"Whatya mean a guy?" Daryl questioned.

"Well, and I'm just guessing here, but this guy appeared to maybe be a nurse or health aide" Beth told Daryl. Her husband raised an eyebrow at her. Beth continued, "I mean, he wasn't in scrubs or anything, but I could just tell by their conversation and it was like the guy was encouraging him to pick up the produce himself, you know kinda like your OT and PT made you do stuff on your own."

Again, it grew very quiet.

"Wow" was all Daryl could say.

"It looked like it required a great deal of effort on Spencer's part just to be upright and moving on his own" Beth threw in as an afterthought.

"Daryl?" Beth asked timidly. "What did you do to Spencer?"

"I intended to kill him" Daryl answered his wife quickly. "Didn't get to finish him off – I really figured Dwight or Simon one had done it for me."

Beth looked truly horrified. Daryl didn't know what to say at that point.

"Well, he looked pitiful" Beth added. "Just pitiful."

The house was very quiet for the rest of the night. Daryl even took a pass on the blackberry cobbler Beth had made. Neither knew what to say to the other. Daryl honestly believed that Spencer Monroe had died that night and hadn't given him another thought. Daryl had been so insanely angry that night that he didn't give a rat's ass. It really hadn't bothered him either. The look his wife gave him though had him looking at it from a more grounded perspective. What kind of man didn't give a shit if someone finished off another person that he'd nearly beat to death? Will Dixon was that kind of man. Daryl's blood ran cold – he was his father's son after all.


End file.
